A New Hope For The Future
by GaretStrife
Summary: Gohan struggles to fight the androids alone. However his dead father Goku contacted him via King Kai and told him about the hyperbolic time chamber. Can Gohan and Trunks protect Erath from evil? Come find out! Buu saga has begun!
1. New Hope

DBZ Fanfiction

Hope for the Future

I don't own DBZ or any characters in this story, except the ones I create myself.

The androids have spent the last few years destroying everything they wish. Gohan, the last surviving Z fighter has been struggling to defeat the evil duo. However he see's a ray of hope in Vegeta's young son Trunks and decides to train him. Trunks happily accepts Gohan's offer and trains day and night to aide his mentor and best friend.

Gohan is looking at the destroyed city beneath him. Although he's seen it countless times before, he can't suppress his feelings of hate towards the androids. Trunks landed and looked around at the destruction and desolation. He had visited this city three days ago and he couldn't hide his shook at how much the androids had changed it. Tears wheeled in his eyes as he looked at Gohan.

Chapter 1

"Gohan! Why are they doing this!? These people were defenceless! They were!" Trunks fell to his knees. Gohan placed his hand on his shoulder.

Gohan smiled kindly and said with a voice full of strength "Don't worry Trunks, I'll defeat them somehow!"

Trunks raised his head and whipped his tears "Please let me help you! I'm half-saiyan like you! I know I can help you!"

Gohan nodded his head "Sure, but we need to train!"

Gohan looked to the sky and thought "Father, Piccolo, what should I do? The androids are much stronger than me. Hell I don't even know how much energy they're using! Or even If I managed to cause them harm!"

Suddenly Gohan heard a very familiar voice in his head "It's been a long time Gohan! King Kai is allowing me to speak to you telepathically".

Gohan replied quickly "F-Father! Is it really you?"

Goku nodded "Yes. I know about the androids. Gohan listen to me, is the lookout still intact?"

Gohan replied with anger and sadness "It depends on how you consider intact…".

Piccolo placed his hand on King Kai's back "Gohan this is Piccolo. Did Mr Popo survive?"

Gohan's voice grew happier with every passing second "Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, not caring about anyone who may have heard him. "Yeah he lived. Why?"

Goku replied "Ask him to take you to a place called the hyperbolic time chamber. There you and Trunks can get a years worth of training in a day!"

Gohan laughed "For real!? Okay thanks dad, Piccolo! Trunks follow me!" Gohan leaped into the sky and flew off. Trunks, although surprised followed him at full speed.

Trunks, needing to know what his mentor was thinking asked with confusion "Gohan where are we going?"

Gohan, still smiling replied happily "We were just threw a life-line Trunks!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two touched down on the lookout and were greeted by Mr Popo "Gohan, Trunks what can I do for you? It's been a long time since I've seen you".

Gohan replied with impatience "Is the hyperbolic time chamber intact!?"

Mr Popo, taken aback by Gohan's words nodded "I forgot about the time chamber. I'll prepare it immediately. Please make yourselves at home". Mr Popo walked into the lookout and disappeared from their views.

Trunks looked strangely at his mentor "Gohan what's this hyperbolic time chamber?"

Gohan turned to his pupil "I'd be lying if I told you anything about it. The only thing I know for sure is that you can get a years worth of training in a day!"

Trunks' face dropped, as though he was struck with a tone of bricks "A year!? For real?" Trunks could barely contain himself!

Gohan smiled at Trunks and spoke "Inside I'm gonna teach you how to fight, control your energy and become a super saiyan! If your gonna help me I need you at your strongest!"

Trunks was ecstatic. He had always wanted to fight the androids. He'd hated them for as long as he could remember. When he was a child they robbed him of a father and destroyed everything he knew growing up. His mother Bulma tried her best to provide for him, but times were hard. Growing up his live was saved countless times by the timely arrival of his best friend turned master, Gohan. Now he could finally get a chance to return the favour to the man he considered family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Popo walked from the lookout and motioned towards Gohan and Trunks to enter. Trunks looked around the impressive structure. He hadn't been in the actual lookout before and he followed Gohan closely to avoid getting lost.

Mr Popo stopped outside a large brown door and opened it. He turned to Gohan "Once you cross the threshold you will remain inside for a year. When you exit the room only a day will have passed in this dimension".

Gohan lead a reluctant Trunks inside. Mr Popo smiled and said kindly "Everything you need is inside. Be careful the gravity is 10x that of earth and the weather is extremely unpredictable. Some days it can be searing hot and others can be freezing cold!"

With Mr Popo's warning still ringing in their ears, Gohan and Trunks enter the time chamber and Mr Popo closes the door.

Trunks looks around the room. They stood in a small area with two beds, a large bath and a kitchen with one table and two large fridges. Gohan walked towards one of the fridges and said with utter surprise "WOW, how'd he get so much food in here!?"

Trunks sighed "Gohan shouldn't we start training?"

Gohan stood tall and closed the fridge door. Looking at Trunks and then out towards the white horizon he spoke calmly "We need to get used to the gravity in this place first before we can train effectively. Come on follow me".

Gohan lead Trunks onto the white floor of the room, beyond the tiles near the door. The gravity suddenly kicked in and Trunks fell to his hands and knees! His hand was burned as he looked at Gohan, standing calmly with a smile on his face. Trunks felt strength come to his limbs as he rose to his feet, standing beside his mentor. Gohan flashed a thumbs up. They're training had begun!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be posted soon. Please leave a review, any help or comments are appreciated. I don't know how far I'm gonna take this story. I might include a few movie characters like Cooler and perhaps Bojack. Heck I may even take it to the Buu saga. Hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks again.


	2. The Time Chamber

A Hope For The Future

Chapter 2

Gohan and Trunks have begun their harsh training in the hyperbolic time chamber. At first Trunks struggled to train in the extreme weather and gravity. One second he was hot, very hot and then cold beyond measure! Then there was the gravity. Trunks struggled to move, breathe and even speak! The only reason he survived such a harsh place was because Gohan stood large beside him. A month into their training Trunks finally learned to live in his new environment.

The two teleported after one another, matching each other blow for blow! Gohan parried the energetic punches from Trunks and teleported about thirty meters. Trunks increased his speed and lead with a knee thrust! Gohan blocked the attack. A broad smile crossed his face as he spoke "Your finally able to read my movements. Okay lets up the intensity!" Gohan kept his left arm on Trunks' knee and spun around. Trunks backed away and dodged the kick. He regained his composure and launched a ki attack! Gohan caught the attack single-handed and fired it back! The attack exploded below Trunks and sent him flying! Gohan appeared behind him and smacked him to the ground below!

Trunks struggled to his feet and stared at Gohan. "I-I can still…fight! Let's go!" The two flew towards each other. They exchanged blows, parrying and blocking with extreme speed! Gohan somersaulted out of the way and launched a one-handed kamehameha! Trunks matched him and the blasts collided!

Trunks pushed with all his might, but Gohan didn't budge. Anger welled up inside him. He remembered all the times Gohan had saved him. All the times he couldn't help because his powers were inadequate.

He thought back to Orange Star City four years ago. The androids laughed cruelly as they rained destruction on all below them! They were counting, counting the amount they killed. Trunks foolishly rushed out and faced them alone. The androids reluctantly stopped and looked at Trunks as thought he were trash.

17 folded his arms and sighed "It had to be the weak one. Run along little man and fetch Gohan!" 18 smirked and ran her fingers through her hair. Trunks stood his ground "These people are defenceless! You know they can't fight you! The androids chuckled at the comments. 17 moved in front of him and punched him in the gut! Trunks fell to his knees, gasping for air. 18 delivered a decisive blow to his skull that sent him hurtling towards the ground! The androids then shoot a wave of ki energy at the defenceless saiyan! Trunks barely opened one eye. His thoughts turned to his mother, he seen her crying. His vision blurred. A smokescreen covered him as the attacks hit their mark! Trunks' vision narrowed on a figure before him. He sighed and thought "This is it, Gohan…I'm…sorry". Trunks suddenly gasped as the figure became known to him! Gohan loomed large, his golden aura surrounding himself and Trunks. He turned to look at Trunks. Gohan smiled "You did good little bro. I'll handle it from here!" Gohan flew towards the androids! He crossed his hands "Masenko!" he shouted! The yellow wave of energy engulfed the androids! Gohan suddenly appeared before Trunks and fled. Trunks closed his eyes and allowed darkness to take him.

The feelings of helplessness, anger, hatred and despair all rushed back. Trunks channelled his rage and began to push Gohan's beam back! Gohan looked down at Trunks and smiled. He allowed the beam to fly past him as he dodged. He descended and starred in awe! Trunks' hair stood, his golden aura surrounding him.

"Trunks focus your energy! You can do it!" Suddenly the transformation broke and Trunks fell to his knees, exhausted he looked at Gohan before his vision faded. Gohan looked at his pupil and thought "Wow he did it. Good job Trunks". Gohan carried his unconscious pupil to his bed and lay him there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks awoke feeling drained. He gazed around the small room. He thought back to his last training session. Gohan taught him how to hold the super saiyan form, but he still couldn't control it. Gohan told him control would come with time and practice but Trunks wasn't so sure. Every time he transformed he felt as though the anger would consume him. Trunks had never felt power like this, except when Gohan transformed. He shook off his thoughts and stared across the dimension he stood inside.

The weather no longer affected him as much as it used to. Trunks was alerted to an explosion in the distance! He gazed out and saw Gohan shooting several ki blasts, teleporting and punching an imaginary enemy. Trunks walked towards his mentor with quick steps.

Gohan stopped and turned his attention to Trunks. He landed in front of Trunks and said worryingly "You alright?"

Trunks nodded and replied, full of life "Yeah I'm fine. Gohan?" Gohan replied instantly "What's on your mind?"

Trunks looked with eyes full of curiosity "You never told me how you became a super saiyan". Gohan sighed, the topic saddened Gohan deeply. It brought back memories of how he watched his friends die, one by one… The first was Piccolo, the man Gohan respected like a father. Then Krillin fell before their might. Vegeta then fought and proved equal one on one, but then the mechanical duo teamed up, overwhelming the mighty saiyan prince! (I'm starting to sound like the DBZ narrator).

Gohan finally broke his silence and with reluctance spoke "I watched helplessly as my friends, mentor and allies died. The frustration at my inability to help then awakened my super saiyan abilities! Every time I transform those memories come back! It's like a demon in my head".

Trunks had never seen his mentor act or look weak. He always believed Gohan was the definition of strength. Never failing, never slowing and never backing down. But that one question revealed to Trunks how much his mentor hated the androids, how far he'd go to see them pay! Trunks finally felt at ease. He finally realized his hatred was shared, he no longer had to keep everything bottled up, he could share in his mentors pain.

Trunks spoke with tears in his eyes "I've only seen my father in pictures and in dreams. I've never meet him but every time I think about him I become enraged! I hate the androids for what they did to my mother, what they've done to this planet!" The tears fell to the ground as Trunks shook with anger and frustration!

Gohan placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks looked up and saw Gohan's smile. Trunks threw his arms around his friend. Gohan embraced him for a moment. Trunks wiped his eyes. Gohan flashed a thumbs up and the two resumed their training. The two summoned their super saiyan powers and the sad memories with them. The heat of the time chamber increased, almost as if it was responding to their own fury.

I enjoyed writing this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review, any help or comments are appreciated.


	3. Harsh Training

A Hope For The Future

Chapter 3

In this chapter I'm going to skip ahead a few months because I don't want to spend to much time in the time chamber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks could fell his own power. It had increased so much in the last four months it was impossible to tell it belonged to him. He was finally able to control his transformation, but his emotions still ruled him. When he transformed he became wild, he fought for as long as he could and punched until he couldn't any longer. Throughout his training he held onto one image and one image alone, Gohan and him breaking the androids beneath them, making the evil duo feel fear! When training he didn't see Gohan as his mentor, he say him as an android, every punch he threw and every kick he landed proved to Gohan how willing he was to improve, how willing he was to crush his enemy and his determination to restore peace to a planet that lived in fear!

They teleported after one another. They blocked and teleported again and again. The temperature had increased. The two had never felt heat quite like the one thy felt now. Every time they moved quickly a stream of fire trailed behind them!

The two soon realized they weren't just fighting each other, they were fighting the room itself, they were fighting for their survival! They moved quickly dodging the flames and each other.

They both looked at each other and fired a ki blast! The blasts collided, causing a huge explosion. The two saiyans flew through the smoke! They caught each others hands and stood in a stalemate! They both increased their strength. Their super saiyan auras grew larger as they increased in power! The flames were repelled by the strength of their auras! The two began channelling energy in their palms. The ki repelled them and the two flew towards each other again. They both threw a punch which they both landed!

The two backed up and descended to the ground, breathing heavily. Gohan disengaged his transformation and looked towards the clock. He said exhausted "Come on Trunks, we've been at it for twelve hours already! Let's take a break. One of them steaks sounds good about now". Gohan turned his back on Trunks and walked towards the kitchen.

Trunks mumbled softly "Let's go, one…more…round! I can still- I…can…still" Trunks summoned his power again! His body was covered with a lightning-like aura. Suddenly his transformation broke and he fell face first on the floor of the time chamber.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. He began to wonder what happened. He walked towards Trunks and lifted him back to their room. Trunks' vision blurred, but then fixed on the figure of Gohan.

Gohan smiled kindly at his pupil and said "Get some rest, you used a lot of energy today". Trunks nodded his head pathetically and closed his eyes.

Gohan raided the fridge and sat down to a juicy piece of steak. He cooked it and ate quickly, finishing the meal in a matter of seconds! He had done the exact same thing countless times when he ate with Bulma. Bulma was accustomed to making several dishes for Trunks and Gohan, knowing that saiyans ate a lot! Gohan smiled at the thought before taking a bath. The hot water massaged his tired and aching muscles. Afterwards he dried off and walked quickly towards his bed.

Trunks lay sleeping peacefully, Gohan noticed that Trunks slept better in the time chamber. Maybe it was due to the fact that he didn't have to spring awake at the slightest sign of danger. Bulma had taught Trunks to stay alert in case the androids attacked. Gohan had to admit himself that the time chamber was peaceful, except when it tried to burn the skin from your bones or freeze you solid!

Gohan was thankful for their time in the time chamber. Trunks had never known peace, never knew what it was like to sleep in your bed without the fear of being killed by an unseen foe. Gohan cherished every second he spent inside, knowing that within a few months he would have to face the androids again. He lay down and closed his eyes. He allowed his mind to stray to a time when his own father was alive, when he could spend time with the people he cared for. He missed his father and friends, but he missed Piccolo more that any. When his father died Piccolo was there to look after him, to protect him. In his dreams he saw Piccolo train him, save his life and hide him from the androids. He saw Piccolo die and he awoke with a jolt!

Trunks was still asleep. Gohan wiped the sweat from his forehead and stepped into the white expanse before him. He recalled what happened to Trunks the day before and thought "That was lightning surrounding him. There must be a level beyond that of a super saiyan. I remember Vegeta saying something about ascending, but I don't know how to obtain it. I only knew about the super saiyan because I saw my father transform, scared me half to death! I need to ascend!"

Gohan resumed his harsh training with a new goal in mind…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan didn't share his new goal with Trunks. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He taught Trunks techniques like the masenko, barrier, afterimage and even Piccolo's special beam cannon instead! He decided he would wait and see if it was possible to ascend before telling Trunks about it. He didn't want Trunks to worry about ascending because becoming a super saiyan had taken a lot out of him.

Trunks repeated the techniques over and over, trying his hardest to master them. He had saw the masenko countless times before and wanted to master it himself. He knew it was a powerful move, one that the androids knew to watch out for! However he also liked the energy barrier. In their last training session he used it to block a series of ki blasts. He only saw Gohan use the technique once against the androids and that was to save Bulma when they attacked West City. The barrier was strong enough to cancel out a powerful energy wave shot from 17. Trunks knew he would need these techniques and he was determined to spend time perfecting them.

Gohan and Trunks were going over their battles with the androids. They talked about their techniques, there style of fighting and how they love to 'play' with their victim before finishing them. Trunks noted that they moved quickly, concealing each others movements to make their paths unpredictable. That and their limitless energy supply made them incredibly dangerous! The only way the two could fight the androids was by feeling the subtle vibrations in the air whilst they moved and then dodge appropriately.

Gohan finished their conversation by saying "If you can stay calm, you'll be able to see them more clearly". Trunks nodded and the two returned to their training.

It was a freezing day inside the time camber. Trunks' breath turned to steam instantly and ice was visible on the floor of the chamber. Icicles hung from the roof near the door. Trunks had never experienced coldness like it and neither did Gohan. The two decided to stay in the air because they went on their mouth and noses more times than they cared to remember! There was a small area around them however that stayed warm due to their super saiyan auras.

The two trained well into the night, even though they didn't know night from day inside the chamber. The only guide for time they had was the two large hourglasses on either side of their small building and a large clock in the middle.

They had spent just under seven months in the chamber and they spent every valuable second furthering their goals and their strength along with it.

Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to speed things along in the chamber so I can get to the fight with the androids. I've included a lot of references to the past, saw mainly through Trunks' eyes because I think it helps display their characters more. If you liked this then please leave a review. Any comments or help are greatly appreciated!


	4. Unexpected Help!

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 4

Gohan and Trunks are nearing the end of their training. Gohan has achieved the ascended super saiyan form and Trunks was slowly beginning to control his emotions. But how was Bulma doing among this?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was worried. Trunks always came home. She knew he was off training with Gohan, but she was still worried. Trunks and Gohan were all she had left. Her own parents, husband (although he never acted like it) and close friends had all been killed by the androids and to top it off she lost Goku to a heart virus before that! She treated Gohan's wounds after every battle and they were usually extensive! She smiled and thought "Like father like son!" She shivered, thinking the same might happen to Trunks!

She knew deep down that Trunks would end up fighting the androids. She remembered asking Gohan not to train him, but after Gohan saved her in West City she allowed Trunks to train, although not as severely as Gohan had hoped!

She turned her attention to the TV. The show was reporting the damage done to North City the day before. It also reported on the direction the androids had been seen going. This gave the people precious time to evacuate. Bulma knew to avoid crowds in that situation. The androids always attacked large groups first, especially if the duo felt competitive!

Bulma watched as two more hours passed, although they felt more like an eternity! She clutched a photo of her and Trunks as a baby. Goku stood in the background with his goofy smile. Gohan was there as well, standing between her and Goku. Her tears dotted the frame. She knew she couldn't help them and it drove her mad.

Suddenly she looked out the window and saw a huge explosion in the distance. The androids had struck again! Bulma knew the town they were attacking. It was Ginger Town, a superb of West City! Bulma stared helplessly from the crumbling Capsule Corporation.

The androids laughed cruelly as the people fled in terror! 17 shot multiple energy blasts "Hey 18 you should give this a try! It's far more fun than shopping for clothes!" 18 grunted "Shut up! I'm still not talking to you!" 17 continued laughing "Oh come on! Is this because I blew up that shop? You didn't like any of the stuff anyway, so I don't see why your so mad about!"

The area was reduced to rubble. 17 looked towards West City "We need to destroy more if we want to lure out Gohan! I'm bored and he'll be my entertainment". The androids flew towards West City raining ki blasts on all who passed below them!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and Trunks could do no more and emerged from the time chamber. They were completely different, Trunks more so than Gohan. Gohan's hair resembled his younger self, but his body size had increased due to his training. Trunks hadn't just grown, he had matured. He stood slightly smaller than Gohan and his body size had grown as well. Trunks had tried to manage his hair but he soon gave up, finding the task impossible. It rested at his shoulders, covering some of his face.

Mr. Popo stood outside with new clothes for the duo. Gohan noticed they were exactly the same as his old ones. He put them on and noticed they were based off Vegeta's style! They were loose but expanded when they needed to. Gohan hugged Mr. Popo "Thank you Mr. Popo, you've helped us so much!" Tears of joy ran down Mr. Popo's face. Trunks took his set. It was a black jumpsuit similar to Gohans. There was also a sword… Trunks could wield one very well. It was another skill he learnt from Gohan years ago. He thanked Mr. Popo and placed the sword in it's sheathe. Gohan waved farewell and moved to the edge of the lookout.

Mr Popo. Handed them a final gift "These are the last of the senzu beans!" Gohan added the four beans to his pouch and tied it to his belt. Gohan was relieved. He had only one senzu bean left and he knew he would need them as time progressed.

Gohan and Trunks stopped in their tracks as Goku's voice rang in their heads "Gohan, Trunks hurry up! Bulma's in danger! The androids are attacking West City!" Trunks clenched his fists in anger, blood trickling down his fingers. He leapt from the lookout and flew at full speed towards his mother with Gohan in hot pursuit!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma watched as the city was blasted by the androids! They stood in the street outside capsule corp. destroying everyone and everything! 17 looked towards Bulma and pointed at her. A small energy ball appeared at the point of his finger! Fear gripped Bulma and her legs wouldn't move! The android smiled cruelly! "I won't stand for this!" Suddenly the android flew towards the building behind him! Bulma gasped in surprise as a very familiar figure stood before her…

If you want to know who this mysterious fighter is then you'll have to read the next chapter. I apologize for making this chapter so short. This chapter really only tied up their training and served as the beginning to the battle with the androids. I'll have the next chapter posted shortly, so please be patient. Thanks for reading!


	5. One Battle Ends but Another Begins!

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 5

In this chapter the anticipated battle with the androids finally begins! But first I need to address who the mysterious warrior is, and why he came to Bulma's rescue! So I please ask you to bear with this!

Bulma couldn't believe her luck. She thought she was dead for sure.

She looked at the fighter. Although she couldn't see his face, she instantly new who it was! "I-Is that really you?" She said with a great amount of surprise and happiness in her voice!

The fighter turned to Bulma and said kindly "I shouldn't be doing this because it breaks some rules, but I wont be the one who sits on the sidelines as those ruthless androids attack you!"

Bulma broke down and cried as the fighter spoke.

Goku stood large in the street standing before the surprised android 18, his hair and aura bright gold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan felt his fathers strength immediately and turned his head to Trunks "YES!" Trunks turned and shouted "What do you mean 'Yes' my mother is being attacked!. In his anger Trunks never realized that another Goku had intervened! Gohan shook hid head "Don't you sense it!?" Trunks reluctantly searched the area. He turned to Gohan, greatly surprised "Who the hell is that!?" Tears almost came to Gohan's eyes as he answered "It's my dad! My fathers here!!"

Trunks knew Goku was powerful. His mother had told him stories of how Goku defeated every enemy he faced (these stories helped him sleep when he was a child and Trunks found great comfort in them). Trunks was visibly relieved. He knew that Goku could look after his mother and he was willing to place his trust in him! Trunks turned to Gohan "Gohan can you please go faster? You can reach them before I can. Please!" Gohan knew that the request was meant. Gohan nodded and increased his speed to the max. Trunks couldn't keep up with Gohan when he was serious, but he knew he could trust Gohan with his life! Gohan left Trunks behind as he flew at max speed to aid his father and the woman he considered a mother!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku teleported beside Bulma "Are you okay?" Tears fell to the ground as Bulma threw her arms around her long dead friend. Goku smiled "I'm sorry for everything Bulma! I'd like to thank you". Bulma looked at Goku with confusion "For what?" Goku smiled and somehow Bulma knew everything would be alright. She had saw that smile hundreds of times and she knew Goku knew what he was doing! Goku answered her question "You helped Gohan when he was alone. You helped him when he needed guidance and you gave him help, you also hid him from the androids! You have my eternal gratitude for that! Tell him I'm sorry, sorry for everything!" Goku looked at Bulma with eyes full of kindness, but they also possessed a strength shared with Gohan. Bulma however picked up on another thing. She noticed the great amount of regret Goku harboured deep inside!

This action broke every rule the otherworld had. Dead people like Goku weren't allowed to intervene in earthly matters. But Goku didn't particularly care any more! The Z fighters that died along with King Kai didn't tell Goku about the androids until recently, because they knew he would interfere. He had trained at a leisurely pace with Vegeta because they literally had all the time in the world! Due to this he had only gained the ascended super saiyan form, but never used it because it slowed him down too much! Goku had nearly the exact same powers as Gohan had.

Goku tried to feel Gohan's power. Gohan was currently flying over the sea, very close to West City. Goku knew he wasn't allowed to be here, and every second he spent increased the punishment he would receive. He only had to fight the androids until Gohan and Trunks arrived, an easy matter for a fighter of Goku's calibre!

Android 18 knew who he was. 17 rose from the rubble, stunned by his arrival. Although Goku couldn't feel his power level he had known the android had felt the attack! He had a large fist shaped bruise on the right side of his face and his clothes were ripped and tattered! 17 walked towards him "I never thought I would get the chance to fight you! That useless fighter you call Tien said you died from a heart disease or some shit! Well come on super saiyan, are you gonna fight me or stand and stare at me, huh!?"

Goku appeared before 17 and attacked! 17 caught his fist and the two stood in a stalemate! 18 appeared moved behind Goku, trying to catch the saiyan in a pincer strike! Goku pulled his arms back and kneed 17 below the chin! He back flipped and used his hands to bounce off the ground. He meet 18 in the chest with a double kick!

The saiyan moved back. Goku stared at both androids as they smirked at him. He had read Vegeta and Piccolo's mind after they revealed who killed them. Goku knew the androids techniques and fighting styles and knew he could easily destroy the duo. However this was Gohan and Trunks' fight and Goku was only there to protect someone he held dear! He wished to draw the androids away from the city, and allowed himself to be defeated on purpose!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He allowed the androids to believe they could defeat him, all to provide time for Gohan and Trunks to arrive! He intentionally fled, drawing the duo away from the city into the secluded countryside near West City! Although this would delay Gohan and Trunks more, he believed that the less amount of people involved was for the best. Goku easily dodged both androids, teleporting only when he needed to!

The Kais felt Goku was an idiot, throwing his chances of a life in otherworld away. The only ones that understood his actions, and backed them were Vegeta and the rest of the Z fighters. Several fighters including Pikkon were ordered to go to earth and take Goku back! However Vegeta and Piccolo stood firmly in their way. Vegeta smirked and transformed! "Listen you idiotic buffoon! If you intend to go after Kakarot then you'll have to go through me to reach him!" Vegeta and Piccolo stood firm, preventing Pikkon from going anywhere. Even King Kai voiced his support! Vegeta never revealed his feeling about Bulma and Trunks to anyone. The only person that knew of these feelings were Goku. This was the reason Goku had intervened, because Vegeta couldn't! The two had become good friends in otherworld.

The androids toyed with Goku, playing with him! They did this to every warrior that was strong enough to face them alone! They teamed up on Vegeta and Gohan after they proved their strength! Gohan was the only warrior who had survived their joint assault! Goku however was only there to keep them in check. He knew Gohan and Trunks were on their way!

Goku blocked attacks from both sides! He backed up and stared at the androids "You two fight with no honour! A warrior is supposed to live by their own strength! Their own ideals! You two are monsters! You kill innocent people, you destroy whole cities for your own amusement. Let me tell you something androids! When this day ends you will be the ones feeling fear! You will look to my son and Trunks and you will beg for forgiveness, but you won't receive any! Suddenly android 18 was sent flying across the grassy plain! Gohan stood with a face full of hate, which was further intensified by his super saiyan form!

Gohan landed beside his father "Dad!" Goku shook his head "Thank me later son! I can only stay until Trunks arrives!" Gohan sighed. He spoke with obvious sadness in his voice "I didn't know you were breaking the rules to help Bulma… Father you can go now, this is mine and Trunks' fight! It's only fitting that we are the ones to end them!"

Goku laughed. He hadn't seen his son since before he took ill. He could return to the otherworld proud, proud that his son had become strong! He embraced his son one last time and said sadly "Gohan look after your mother for me! I pass the mantle to you son, I know you will win! Do me proud son, like you always have! Always remember that I believe in you and that I love you!" With that Goku faded from Gohan's sight, returning to a heated battle between Vegeta and Pikkon… Gohan allowed himself a moment of peace with his father, before turning his attention to his hated foes!

The androids regained their fighting posture, notably confused at their main missions disappearance! 17 gritted his teeth angrily "You will regret this saiyan! You robbed me of my chance to complete my mission! My MISSION!" 17 erupted with anger! Gohan stood tall, unfazed by the androids anger!

Gohan grunted, then laughed, mocking the androids words! "Poor android! You were still standing. You heard what my father aid! I will protect the earth now, in his stead!"

Gohan readied himself for battle, taking the stance his father had in his battles against Vegeta and Frieza! 17 rushed forward, holding nothing back! He threw two fast punches at Gohan. Gohan blocked the first and repelled the second with a kick! He appeared behind the android and punched him! 17 flew back and landed at 18's feet!

17 gathered himself up and looked at 18 "I don't know what happened but he's improved!" 18 suddenly shot forward! Gohan stood completely still and simply smiled! 18 looked up at the last second and barely dodged a massive energy blast! Gohan moved forward and kicked the blast into space. The blast detonated, showering the sky with brilliant yellow energy! Trunks had never seen fireworks before. He imagined they looked just like the sky did now. Trunks hovered in the sky, he finished looking upwards and then turned his attention towards the androids! He had disengaged his super saiyan form before he arrived because he wanted to surprise the androids. He had certainly done that with a single blast!

18 looked at the saiyan duo before turning to 17 "These punks are so arrogant! Uh, I want them dead!" 17 nodded and laughed. He whispered "But we'll be wasting weeks of entertainment! Do you follow me sis?" 18 grunted "I don't care! It's a matter of principle!" The androids attacked together! Gohan blocked the attack from 17 and teleported away from 18. The androids rebounded towards him! Gohan blocked both of them! Suddenly Trunks mobilized! He flew in and connected 17 with a powerful punch to the chest! He spun around and sent 17 flying towards 18 with an energetic kick! The mechanical duo barely dodged each other.

They cast each other a nervous glance and then renewed their attack, this time targeting Trunks!" Gohan no longer moved on instinct. He could see the androids clearly and he wanted to show them that. He appeared behind 18 and caught her right wrist! He swung her around and around! 17 growled. His anger was plain! He hated when someone was getting the better of him. That's when he teamed up with 18, but that wasn't working, much to the pairs hatred!

Gohan finally released his grip and sent 18 hurtling high into the air! Trunks appeared above her and smacked her down to the earth below! 17 caught her "What the hell!?" We fought Gohan six weeks ago! No way he could improve this much! And that damn kid! He's as strong as Gohan is!"

At that moment Trunks felt great! He had pictured this event in his head since he was a child. However he never thought it would come to pass. He looked at Gohan. The two knew exactly what each other was thinking! Gohan appeared behind 17! He kicked him in the back, sending him flying towards Trunks! Trunks suddenly transformed! 17 stared in disbelief! Trunks rushed forward with speed 17 couldn't even read and punched him hard in the stomach! 17 buckled under the might and coughed up blood! Trunks summoned his power and kicked the android back towards Gohan. Gohan kicked him upwards into the sky. Both saiyans appeared beside each other and kicked 17 in the chest, sending him hurtling towards the ground! The androids got to their feet. They hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on. 17 stood shivering "H-How the hell did you two get this damn strong!? It makes no sense!" Trunks retorted "Shut your trap before I close it permanently!" 17 growled "Don't shush me you little punk!"

Gohan pointed at them "Tell me do you hate us?" The androids seethed. 18 replied with anger and disdain "Of course! You brats think your so high and mighty!" Trunks laughed, obviously taunting the pair! Gohan and Trunks descended and landed. Trunks shook his head "You know you androids are pathetic! Look at you! You see the bare minimum of our power and your practically shitting yourselves!" Gohan cracked his knuckles replying to Trunks' words "Androids! Nightmares never last, someday you wake up and they're gone! We can finally see the light!" Trunks clenched his fists "Did you think you wouldn't pay!? Pay for the lives you took? The countless earthlings and…and nearly my MOTHER! Gohan's thoughts filled with vengeance "Not one death will go unaccounted for! NOT ONE!"

Trunks rushed forward, quickly closing the gap between him and his most hated foes! Gohan channelled his energy. Trunks dodged an attack from 17 and easily countered! He caught 17 and threw him towards Gohan! 17 had killed Piccolo and Trunks knew that Gohan wanted the liberty of destroying him! Gohan rushed forward and delivered a decisive punch to 17 that knocked through his chest! Gohan opened his palm inside 17's chest "Let me ask you, does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" Fear gripped 17 as he was reminded of Vegeta's words! Gohan shouted four final words to the android as a kamehameha reduced 17 to a pile of bolts and circuits and those words were "This is for Piccolo!"

18 stared in disbelief at the destruction of her brother, but it was short lived! Trunks shot a massive energy blast towards the frightened android! 18 leapt into the sky "Your gonna regret that you little bastard!" Trunks suddenly appeared above her, the light from the sun reflecting off the tip of his sword! With one swipe android 18 was cut in half! With six more slashes he shot an energy beam through the android! Her remains landed next to her brothers!

Gohan and Trunks disengaged their super saiyan forms and flashed each other a thumbs up! The duo looked skywards and gasped! A large shadow covered the earth…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We'll that's the end of the androids, or is it? There's still more to come so please keep reading! This was a long chapter so please leave me a review! As always if you want to talk about my story then send me a message, I'll be happy to talk to you so thanks again!


	6. Frieza Returns?

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 6

The androids have been destroyed, but the earth wont have the peace it so desperately craves!

Gohan and Trunks stood staring into the sky. They cast each other worried expressions and then readied themselves for battle. The duo then noticed a figure fly towards them! Trunks readied an energy blast, but Gohan shook his head. Reluctantly Trunks lowered his blast. The figure became known. It was a namek!

The namek was roughly the same height as Trunks. He had a face of both joy and sadness… Gohan walked forward "You're a namek? Why are you so far from Planet Namek?" The namek raised his head "Goku! We were attacked by Frieza!" Gohan was obviously surprised "W-What? Frieza? Are you positive it was him?" The small namek looked at the metallic structure "Yes but he was much stronger!" Trunks caught Gohan and took him to the side "Frieza? My mother told me Goku killed him. How?"

The namek approached "Excuse me, you are Goku right?" Gohan reluctantly shook his head "You were close, I'm his son Gohan!" The namek suddenly jumped and hugged Gohan "Gohan it's me!" Gohan suddenly smiled "Dende! Ha-Ha haven't seen you since you left earth! Let me deal with this enemy!" Trunks was lost "When did you meet Gohan?" Gohan smiled, thinking back to Namek. Dende was a welcome ally during the z-fighters battles on Namek. With his healing abilities Dende had kept Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo alive during their harsh battle with Frieza! Dende's power level had increased by leaps and bounds since their battles on Namek and Gohan knew he could be trusted.

Gohan looked towards the metallic structure. The sun reflected off the figure standing on the top. Gohan grunted "Dende that isn't Frieza". Dende looked at Gohan with confusion "Are you sure?" Trunks smiled "Not a notion". The figure's gaze meet Gohans. The two flew towards each other. Suddenly an energy beam flew towards Gohan! Gohan matched it shouting "Special Beam Cannon!" The beams collided and caused a small explosion! Dende shouted towards Gohan "See? That was Frieza's signature move!" Gohan shook his head "It's not him! Isn't that right? Cooler". The figure smiled "Tell me boy, how did you know who I was?" Gohan smirked "You may not remember me, but you nearly killed me when you first came to earth". An evil grim came to Cooler's face "Ah! Then you are the son of the scum who did this to me!" Gohan's face turned fierce as he stared Cooler down with angry eyes. Gohan said loudly and without any hint of fear "Say that again!" Cooler laughed "You are the son of scum-". Gohan appeared and caught him by the throat and blasted a masenko straight through him! Cooler shot backwards, gutted by Gohan's ferocity and hatred!

Wires appeared from the hole in Cooler's chest and slowly entangled around each other, repairing the damage. Trunks had to admit, he felt sorry for Cooler. Trunks knew Gohan was king and gentle, but during a battle he became someone else entirely! During their training Gohan never lost his gentleness, but when he trained alone, well that was a different story. Trunks knew that Gohan never hesitated in a fight, if he saw an opening he took it, normally resulting in a fatal or destructive blow.

Cooler stared at Gohan with surprise "Did you think I'd die from an attack like that!?" Gohan shook his head and sighed "I'll give you one chance Cooler, one chance to leave this planet in peace. Or I'll destroy you!" Cooler laughed again, mocking the young saiyan "You aren't strong enough boy!" Gohan then descended and looked at Trunks "I'll take this one. Go inside and find the thing that controls this, this thing!" Trunks nodded, leaving his master to battle Cooler.

Trunks flew towards a window on the perimeter of the structure. Cooler suddenly appeared before him and charged an energy blast! Gohan flew towards Cooler and managed to catch his tail! He swung him around and hurled him towards the ground! Cooler looked up and shot the blast. Gohan raised his power and kicked it into space "Trunks! Be careful". Trunks smiled, thankful for Gohan's assistance and friendship. He blasted the window and flew inside.

Suddenly a large pipe shot from the structure and sucked up the remains of the androids. Gohan shook it off and concentrated on Cooler. Gohan turned to face Cooler and gasped! He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him "Is it just me or did you multiply?" Two Coolers stood before Gohan, both mocking him! They both charged at the saiyan. Gohan blocked multiple attacks from two sides. He studied his opponents and finally found an opening. He raised his barrier, repelling the two enemies slightly. Using that time Gohan stretched his arms out towards them and shot two powerful masenkos, one at each Cooler! His enemies fell to the ground, surrounded in smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sprinted through the corridors one-by-one. Each corridor looked the same, with the exact same number of guards. They were weak by his standards, but their armour was extremely tough. He was forced to concentrate on his point of impact to penetrate it! He climbed the levels. He suddenly skidded to a halt as a few machines were busy constructing something. They already had the legs completed. Trunks ran ahead, focusing on his mission.

Gohan was now finding things difficult! Every time he blasted a whole in his enemy he came back stronger. Gohan knew this couldn't continue for much longer, otherwise he wouldn't be able to penetrate their armour. He relaxed himself and breathed out calmly. An idea crossed his head. He turned and blasted a huge whole in the outer shell of the structure! The Cooler drones suddenly flinched. Gohan acted immediately. He flew and smacked one towards the other! They collided and then regrouped. Gohan smiled and thought "Okay, let's hope Trunks can figure out my sign!" Gohan turned and shot a series of ki blasts towards the structure. The structure shook and Trunks along with it "Wow Gohan must really be letting loose up there! I better hurry though". A few seconds past. Gohan sighed "Ah well, guess I'm on my own!"

Gohan continued avoiding the Coolers while blasting the structure! The first Cooler grinned "Attacking Big Gete Star won't make any difference!" Gohan smiled "It's seems to be slowing you down something serious!" The Coolers converged on him. Gohan sighed "Your beginning to anger me!" He raised his power and transformed. The Coolers stopped their advance "Another super saiyan!? What's going on here?" Gohan assumed the stance for a kamehameha and descended to the ground! The Coolers flew into the sky and combined their energy "Think you can stop our Twin Super Nova!? DIE!" "Kamehameha!!" The attacks shot towards each other and collided! The Coolers put all their energy into it and began to turn the tide! Gohan smiled and released his ascended super saiyan powers! Trunks stopped in his tracks "What the fucks happening out there!?" Trunks scanned the area "He's ascended!" Trunks now truly pitied Cooler! Trunks knew Gohan was still holding back, he knew his master had achieved a new stage, beyond the first ascended form. Gohan had shown him it to him during their training and he was blown away by the strength of his aura! However this transformation was only ideal for beam struggles, as stated by Gohan during their training. Trunks then decided to continue on, knowing Gohan would be fine.

Another Cooler had arrived and joined his powers to the others. Gohan knew he had to finish this or else he was doomed! He pushed with all his might and began to force the energy towards the Coolers. He then gave it the final push and sent the beam into the reaches of space, the Coolers along with it! He disengaged his super saiyan powers. He was drained. Dende walked towards him "Gohan let me help!" A warm energy engulfed Gohan's body and he was visibly refreshed!

Gohan suddenly got a cold chill up his spine. He knew someone had been watching, and that had worried him. He hoped for Trunks' safety and continually scanned the area…

Next chapter coming soon! If you liked then it leave a review. It's much appreciated!


	7. Another Android?

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 7

In this chapter Gohan and Trunks continue their battle against Cooler, but there's a dangerous enemy lurking in the shadows, that could prove to be much more lethal than the androids and Cooler combined…

Trunks finally reached a large door. This was the only area he had noticed that wasn't identical to the others. He blasted the door and walked inside. He was greatly surprised by his discovery. There were hundreds of Coolers coming off an assembly line. He swallowed hard, knowing this was trouble! Four Coolers flew out of a hatch above. Trunks scanned for Gohans energy. His master transformed again. Trunks began blasting the assembly line, trying to buy Gohan some time.

He rushed through the room and blasted another door. He gasped as an alien head with no body was strung up with wires and circuitry! The head opened his left eye and smirked "So you're the insect whose infiltrated Big Gete Star? That's a mistake you won't live to regret boy!" Trunks summoned his aura "We'll see!" Cooler grinned, with whatever was left of his face "You destroyed my assembly line, but I still have two guards active!" One of the Cooler drones jumped from the shadows and attacked! Trunks smiled and twisted his body to the right. He then spun around, kicking the drone in the back! He hopped into the air, dodging the other! As he past below him Trunks blasted him. He then hurled a ki blast towards the organic Cooler! The weakened Cooler drone jumped in the way, taking the blast head on! The attack had blasted off the majority of it's legs. Trunks moved forward before it could repair itself "Buster Cannon!" he shouted as it reduced the first Cooler drone to small metal fragments! The organic Cooler was obviously enraged! He created himself a body and shot a series of wires towards Trunks! Before he was entangled Trunks managed to vaporize the other Cooler with an extremely powerful attack that actually ruptured a whole in Big Gete Star!

The blast caused the Cooler drones chasing Gohan to flinch! Gohan seized his opportunity and engulfed three of the drones in a massive masenko blast!

Trunks was ensnared by the wires and they gripped around his body tighter and tighter! Gohan was alerted to his pupils screams and flew towards him! He suddenly stopped as the final Cooler drone stood defiantly in his way! This one had received the most damage from Gohan during their brief battle. Gohan had punched through his armour that many times he actually found it difficult to penetrate! Trunks continued screaming, blood dripping from the wires! The organic Cooler smirked, his left eye filled with the will to crush Trunks! Gohan desperately tried to reach his friend but the final Cooler drone wouldn't move! Meta Cooler rushed forward, sending Gohan flying into the distance with a powerful punch! Gohan clenched his fists in anger and rushed! He flared his energy and increased his speed! He flew towards Meta Cooler with all his might, infusing his hand with a masenko blast! He punched through Meta Cooler and turned instantly reducing his opponent to ash! He looked down at Trunks. He was barely breathing as the wires continued to constrict him! Trunks looked at Gohan flying towards him and clenched his fists! He channelled whatever energy he could and transformed! Some wires began to buckle and Trunks could finally breathe, however more shot from Coolers other hand and ensnared him more!

Trunks' screams echoed throughout the halls of Big Gete Star as he neared his limit! The metallic guards Trunks had fought before now stood firmly between Gohan and Trunks. They numbered easily in the hundreds! Gohan stubbornly forced his way through, determined to save his friend! Trunks' cries were like a demon in his head. Gohan knew he had to reach him, knew he had to save him and he reached for his ascended powers…

Some of the guards broke formation and flew towards Trunks. They rained blows upon the defenceless saiyan! Pain wracked his entire body and his vision began to fade. His mind drifted as he saw the face of his father. "Wake up son! You call yourself a saiyan!? Get up! Are you going to let this space scum defeat you?" Trunks replied weakly "F-Father? I-Is…that…you?" Trunks could see Vegeta smiling, he had many dreams about his father, especially when he was in the time chamber. Vegeta replied "Yes my son. Cooler's family are responsible for the destruction of the saiyan race! Now get up! You can win, you are the son of the saiyan prince! _My_ son!" Trunks could fell energy spark within him and he channelled it! He reached for his super saiyan powers and continued raising his power! His muscles began to increase in size and the string holding his hair back snapped and his hair spiked uncontrollably! His muscles forced the wires to snap and he forced himself free! He summoned a ki blast with the last of his energy and hurled it towards the organic Cooler! The armada of guards Cooler controlled surrounded him, forming a shield. Trunks cursed and his transformation wore off as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Gohan finally burst through the guards and vaporized the few that converged on Trunks! He held Trunks in his arms and took a senzu bean from his pouch. He put it in Trunks mouth. Trunks managed to swallow it. Within seconds his strength was restored. He awoke to see Gohan kneeling beside him "Thought I lost you there little bro!" Trunks smiled "I saw my father". Gohan nodded before turning to blast an advancing guard!

Trunks got to his feet "Gohan I'm sorry. If I had of been stronger I could have beat him!" Gohan sighed "You made me a way in! Besides you are stronger, it's just that ability. He didn't defeat you in strength, he beat you by cutting off your air supply". Trunks smiled. Gohan's words had cheered him up. Since they came out of the time chamber it was one thing after another. Trunks knew however he couldn't hold back anymore. "Gohan?" "Yeah?" "Let's do this!"

The saiyans turned to face the organic Cooler. The pair charged a masenko. Gohan looked at Cooler "It doesn't matter how many guards you summon! This is the end!" Trunks grunted "Say hi to Frieza for us!" "Masenko!!" shouted the pair in unison as the blast tore through the guards, Cooler and the back of Big Gete Star!

Explosions erupted throughout Big Gete Star! Gohan and Trunks flew through the large hole and set down on earth. Dende approached them "Gohan! The explosion will destroy the earth!" Trunks drew his sword and waved it through the air, creating a concentrated wave of energy! The energy struck Big Gete Star and propelled it slightly higher into the sky! Gohan smiled "Good plan!" He fired a kamehameha towards Big Gete Star! Trunks followed with more energy based sword swings!

A figure flew from the structure as Big Gete Star erupted a safe distance from earth. A mysterious green humanoid figure landed before Gohan and Trunks. Gohan felt a massive energy level from him that far outclassed anything he had sensed before! Gohan clenched his fists "What the hell? Who are you?" The figure replied, his voice full of gratitude "Thank you Cooler! In his thirst for more power he gave me the tool I needed to complete my evolution! "

Gohan stopped Trunks from advancing "Tell me, why do I sense my father, Piccolo, Vegeta and everyone else's energy inside you!?"

The figure laughed cruelly " I see no harm in telling you now. My name is Cell! I'm an android created by the brilliant Dr. Gero!" Trunks looked at Cell with hatred, cursing Dr. Gero "Gero again!? How many androids did that madman make!?"

Gohan glanced at Cell "What's your mission? Kill my father by any chance?" Cell smirked "I have two primary missions. One to kill Goku and the other to achieve my perfect form, which was simple thanks to Cooler! The fool reconstructed the androids giving me the perfect opportunity to absorb them!"

Gohan remembered the pipe sucking the debris of the androids. Trunks then thought back to the things the machines were making. It was the androids! Trunks was enraged at himself for not seeing it. Gohan however stood with a cool head, staring Cell down! The two rushed forward, their fists colliding!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter Cell attacks! I'll have the next chapter up soon so please be patient. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	8. Trunks vs Cell

A New Hope For The Future

The battle between Gohan and Cell begins to heat up. Can the pair defeat him?

Chapter 8

Gohan and Cell backed up and flew into the sky. Gohan shot towards him with his left foot extended! Cell dodged, readying his counter punch. Gohan twisted through the air and hurled a ki blast! Cell easily dodged! He appeared behind Gohan and readied a kamehameha! Gohan looked at the energy forming in Cell's hands and gasped as he moved to release it!

Trunks appeared above Cell and brought his sword down, severing Cell's hands! Gohan smiled and fired a masenko! Cell managed to avoid the majority of the attack, but his whole left hand side had been vaporized!

Gohan landed and flashed Trunks a thumbs up. Trunks felt stronger than he was before he began his battle with Cooler. Gohan told him his power level increased every time he recovered from a near death state! Trunks began to see why Gohan valued the senzu beans so highly. When the androids destroyed the beans Trunks always wondered why Gohan kept such a close eye on the ones he had left.

Gohan looked in horror as Cell's body regenerated! Cell smiled cruelly, secretly thanking Piccolo for his genes! Trunks cast Gohan a nervous glance. Gohan grunted and thought "This is bad! His power level hasn't went down at all! That same masenko reduced Cooler to scrap and it barely phased him!" Trunks could see the worry in Gohan's face. He knew that if Gohan was worried then things looked bad!

Cell descended a few feet away from Gohan and Trunks "The data provided by Dr. Gero states that you were weaklings. Although you've increased it greatly it's still a fair assumption!" Gohan began laughing. Trunks looked at Gohan as though he'd lost his mind "Gohan?" Cell to looked strangely at the young saiyan. Gohan stopped and then gave Cell the thousand yard stare "Were weaklings? Cell that data became invalid the moment I became a super saiyan! The androids were the same. They relied on Gero's data and couldn't understand it when the person they were fighting proved to be stronger! We'll soon see who's weak!" Gohan readied himself for battle. Cell grunted "These are your last minutes boy! Make them count!" Cell shot forward! Gohan vanished from his view and appeared above him! He joined his hands and connected Cell on the back of the head! Cell staggered forward "What is this speed!?" Gohan appeared before him and delivered a decisive blow to his chest!

Cell clenched his chest tightly "Where did you get this strength?" Gohan breathed out. For some reason his entire body was wracked with pain! He found it hard to breathe and his vision began to blur! Trunks looked at his master "Gohan what's wrong!?" Gohan began breathing heavily "I *pant* don't *pant*…know! My chest hurts!" It suddenly clicked. Gohan had saw this happen before. He threw Trunks a worried expression "It's the-" Gohan fell to his knees, sweat dripping from his forehead!

Cell flew forward and kicked him in the face! Gohan rose his head and spoke weakly "T-Trunks, go *pant *pant* get him!" Gohan faded from consciousness. Cell laughed cruelly and readied Vegeta's Galick Gun! Trunks appeared before his downed master "Dende! Take him to my mother! Quickly!" Cell disengaged his attack and stared Trunks down. Trunks returned his attention to Cell. Hate swelled in his eyes "I'll fight you in Gohan's place!"

Dende looked back at Trunks. Dende knew that Trunks wasn't as strong as Gohan was and that this idea was stupid. But he also understood why Trunks was doing it though. He took one senzu bean from Gohan's pouch and tossed it to Trunks. Trunks accepted the gift and placed it in his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dende arrived at the ruins of Capsule Corp. Bulma ran forward surprised to see a namek, but even more surprised at the condition Gohan was in! Bulma looked at the symptoms and ran to her cupboard. She foraged through it "Ah where'd I put that medicine?" Dende tried healing him, but it had little or no effect. Bulma returned with a small bottle and made Gohan swallow a few of the small capsules. She sighed with relief "It's the same heart disease that killed Goku. Boy am I glad I invented that cure!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks could barely keep up with Cell. Every attack he launched Cell dodged and countered! Trunks could follow him, but he was beginning to slow! He had managed to cut Cell's arm off with his sword but that was about it.

He was only using his super saiyan form. He didn't ant to use his ascended form because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control it. He had spent a lot of time in the time chamber learning to control his super saiyan forms power and emotions. When he first transformed he was cocky and aggressive and he thought that the ascended form would only serve to increase those emotions. Against an enemy like Cell he couldn't afford to have anything that put him at a disadvantage.

As the battle progressed Trunks actually learned to follow Cell more easily, but he still found it hard to avoid his foes attacks! Trunks looked around his surroundings, trying to find his opponent. He tried to remember what Gohan taught him in the time chamber "Trunks we can't sense the androids, so we need to focus on the subtle vibrations in the air to avoid them. Do you think you can do that?" Trunks stopped searching with his eyes and scanned the area with his feelings. He ducked instantly as Cell came in with a kick that could have taken his head off! Trunks threw an uppercut and smacked Cell into the air. He flew towards him and drew his sword! He cut Cell in half and fired an energy beam! Cell's lower half was vaporized. Purple blood flowed from Cell's wounds as he began to regenerate.

Trunks couldn't believe he actually avoided and countered successfully. He readied himself for Cell's counter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan still had a high fever. He rolled continually as he saw Trunks' battle in his dreams.

Bulma began to worry about Trunks. She looked to the heavens "Goku is my son alright?" Goku was watching the battle in otherworld "He's battling Cell! He's doing fine, how's Gohan?" Bulma replied, greatly relieved "He still has a high fever but his heart rate has slowed to normal. He's going to be fine!"

Goku was greatly relieved. He knew Gohan was strong, but even he couldn't beat the heart virus. Goku wished their had of been a cure when he suffered from it, but shook it off knowing that's how Bulma developed the cure. She studied the virus since then and developed a cure for it.

Goku returned his attention to the battle with Cell. Goku knew Cell was holding back, but he didn't tell Bulma that because he didn't want to worry her!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell was angry. Very angry. It was probably caused by a combination of Frieza and Vegeta. Trunks had caused him pain and Cell wanted to extinguish the young saiyan. Cell increased his power to new heights, taking Trunks by complete surprise! Trunks could barely follow his movements before and now he was lost! He had no choice any more. He had to ascend, otherwise he was dead. Reluctantly Trunks reached for his powers…

His power level erupted as his hair resumed it's previous spikiness! His muscles increased in size along with his strength and speed (this is the first ascension not the big bulky one that slows you down). He rushed forward slamming his shoulder into Cell! He followed with a kick sending Cell high into the sky! Much to his dismay he couldn't control his aggressiveness. Trunks followed his enemy relentlessly. A large grin appeared on Cell's face. He wasn't expecting a good fight from Trunks and he wished to savour it. He matched Trunks' punch! They both threw punches. They caught each others hands and stood in a stalemate!

Lightning surrounded them as their auras increased in strength. Cell laughed cruelly "Give it up Trunks! I know this is hurting you! I can hear your bones cracking under the strain!" Trunks was sorry to admit it, but Cell was right. He had spent almost no time in the ascended form and his body wasn't used to the strain. He had to face reality. He would need to end this quickly before his body gave out or before he lost the strength to hold the transformation!

Cell dragged him forward and kneed him on the chin! Trunks fell backwards. The pain shot through his head. He'd never felt anything like it, even when he was training with Gohan. Even when the androids whaled on him he never felt the pain spread to his entire body like he did now.

Cell moved again and kicked Trunks in the stomach! Trunks clutched his stomach, winded by the attack. Cell did a complete turn and smacked Trunks into the ground!

Trunks managed to get back to his feet. He was in bad shape. His body was aching from his transformation and the damage he had took. He could read Cell's movements, his body just couldn't move quick enough. He knew that his inexperience was his biggest downfall and it was beginning to show!

Trunks gazed into the sky as Cell charged his Galick Gun…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Trunks be able to stop Cell's Galick Gun in his current state? Next chapter coming soon. Please review. Thanks for reading!


	9. Trunks' Determination Gohan's Rage!

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 9

Trunks didn't know what to do. He was lost. When he was in trouble Gohan had always been there to bail him out. Gohan had always been there to reassure him. Gohan was always there, giving Trunks the strength to continue. But this time it was different. Trunks was alone and he didn't know what to do.

He knew that the angle and power of Cell's Galick Gun would easily tear right through the planet! However Trunks couldn't move his legs. His body defied him. He knew his ascended form caused too much strain. Trunks began to think about his mother. He was worried about her. He hadn't seen her since before he went into the time chamber. Trunks looked at Cell. His mocking eyes gazed back. His Galick Gun was nearly charged.

Trunks disengaged his transformation. It reduced the strain on his body, but the damage had been done. He felt it easier to move his body and flew high into the sky! He knew he couldn't beat Cell in a contest of strength or endurance, so he planned to make Cell target him not the planet. It worked. Cell adjusted his aim and fired!

Trunks crossed his arms in a vain attempt to block the attack! The energy engulfed him as it flew into space. The smoke from the blast faded. Trunks stood panting heavily. He had raised his barrier at the last second, saving his life. Cell flew towards him, determined to finish the fight!

Trunks however wasn't done yet! He looked at the sun and smiled "Let's see how you like this one Cell! Solar Flare!" A bright flash burned Cell's eyes and blinded him, stopping his advance. Trunks took his opportunity and reached into his pocket. He took the senzu bean and swallowed it. His energy returned and his body recovered.

He flew towards the blinded Cell and drew his sword! He swung it towards Cell's head, decapitating him! Trunks turned and blew his head to pieces "Like to see you regenerate with no head!" Trunks sheathed his sword, thinking the battle was finished.

He looked at Cell's headless body! He gasped and barely dodged a kick! Cell's head began to take shape as he regenerated yet again. Trunks was gutted and it showed in his face. He thought that with no head Cell was beat. Trunks scratched the op of his head "I guess that only works with snakes!" Cell looked at Trunks with hatred "You're beginning to annoy me child!"

Cell began increasing his power immensely. Trunks shuddered. He defiantly wasn't ascending. Trunks was smart. He knew he'd last longer without the ascended form. The senzu bean had increased his strength, speed and stamina but he knew he was still no match for Cell. Cell rushed toward him and vanished just as Trunks struck him! Trunks looked around frantically! Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back as he fell towards the ground.

He braced himself as he hit the ground and smiled. He vanished before Cell planted his foot firmly in his back. Trunks appeared beside Cell and punched! Cell easily countered, throwing Trunks to the side like a rag doll! Trunks used his hand to twist his body and fired an energy beam towards the android! Cell smacked it straight back!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's fever had broke, but he was still restless. He saw Trunks' battle in his dreams and it was driving him mad! Cell was clearly dominating. Bulma sat at his bedside. She worried for Gohan. She knew he would leave to help Trunks the moment he could stand. She prayed for her sons safety.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was in trouble! With his last attack Cell had broken two of his ribs! The injury slowed him down greatly, but Trunks was determined to stand his ground! Cell wanted to instil fear into the young warriors heart and toyed with him! He revealed his power bit by bit. He easily overpowered Trunks in every way.

Trunks fell to one knee. He was nearing his limit. Cell laughed cruelly at him "You truly are helpless on your own! Does Gohan have to do everything for you!? Your father would be ashamed to have a son like you!" Trunks raised his head instantly! His eyes were filled with anger! Blood covered his fingertips as he clenched his fists! Trunks' power level soared in his anger.

Ignoring his injuries and fatigue Trunks rushed head on towards Cell. Cell was surprised by his sudden jump in power! Trunks closed the gap and smacked Cell into the distance! He pursued him and teleported slightly above him. Trunks lead with a kick, connecting Cell on the right cheek. Cell flinched. Trunks joined his hands and smacked him into the ground below! "Burning Attack!" Trunks shot the huge blast towards Cell with the last of his strength. After doing so his transformation broke and he returned to his normal state. Trunks looked at his blast. Cell caught it with one hand and held it above his head.

An evil grin crossed Cell's face "Loose something?" Trunks stood trembling "I put everything I had into that attack! Shit!" Fear gripped trunks and his body refused to move. Cell hurled the blast back, engulfing Trunks in it's energy! Cell laughed evilly as the blast was sent deep into the rocky mountains to the south! Trunks' screams faded from Cell's hearing as he was propelled into a mountain. His body was held tightly by the stone around him. His vision blurred as darkness took him…

Four hours later…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan awoke with a jolt "TRUNKS!" Dende smiled and resorted Gohan's strength. Bulma rushed to his side "Gohan your okay! Wait a minute. What happened to Trunks?" Gohan clenched his fists tightly and summoned his aura. He blasted through the roof of Capsule Corp. and headed to the rocky mountains. Dende was close after him. "Dende stay here! I'm giving it my all and I don't want Cell finding you. Take Bulma to the lookout and hide! Understand!?" Dende halted his pursuit and returned to Capsule Corp.

Gohan thought about all the tough times Trunks and he had gone through. They had their share of good and bad times. "Don't worry little bro! I'm coming!!" Gohan flew over the plain where Trunks had fought Cell. His gaze met Cells. With one glance Gohan struck fear into his enemy! It took Gohan every ounce of willpower he had not to turn around and destroy him, but Trunks needed him! Cell grinned and turned his attention to West City…

Gohan flew over the rocky mountains. Trunks' energy was extremely faint. Gohan knew he was hanging on by a thread. He looked around frantically, looking for any sign of his pupil. Gohan then caught a piece of black fabric being carried by the wind. He looked up and his eyes met his pupils broken body! He rushed toward him and reached for a senzu bean. He literally forced it down Trunks' throat.

The bean began to take effect. Trunks' vision fixed on his master. "G-Gohan?" Trunks couldn't believe his eyes! Gohan pulled him free from the stone. Trunks looked at his master and sighed "Gohan I-!" He sighed again with disappointment "I'm sorry for worrying you…" Gohan placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder "Don't be. I saw the whole fight in my dreams. If you hadn't of fought him the earth would have been space dust by now!" Gohan and Trunks looked into the distance as a large explosion engulfed West City!

Rage engulfed both Gohan and Trunks as they summoned their super saiyan powers! They leapt into the sky and shot towards West City. Towards Cell!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and Trunks arrived in West City. Even the androids weren't capable of this level of destruction! Bodies littered the ground. Debris was everywhere. In the centre of the city there was a large crater. The duo looked at the destruction. The survivors numbered very few. They approached Gohan and Trunks. The pair were known by the whole planet "What are we going to do now? Those androids won't stop!" Gohan stared into the distance, he didn't even acknowledge the civilian! Trunks turned in his stead "That wasn't the androids. Gohan and I already destroyed them. No this was something else. Something much more dangerous!" The survivors cast each other worried glances. They had just got their freedom and then it was wrenched from them!

Gohan smiled "I know you're here Cell! Your ridiculous, hiding in the shadows like the bogeyman! Come out and face me!" Cell sighed and walked from behind a destroyed building. Gohan smirked "I'm gonna get you back for what you did to Trunks! Count on it!" Gohan looked towards Trunks. Trunks understood the look at once. Trunks looked at the villagers and lead them away from the city.

Gohan flared his energy and shot forward! Cell barely blocked the fierce punch. Cell noticed the difference in Gohan's attack. Before he was only fighting to gauge his opponents power level, but now he was fighting to kill!

Gohan backed up. Cell rushed forward and attacked! Gohan used the afterimage technique and disappeared! Trunks was amazed, his master was only in his super saiyan form and he was following Cell with ease! Trunks now found he could follow Cell as well. He now thought of his defeats as a good thing because it increased his power greatly in a short time. Gohan and Cell were exchanging blows with horrid speed. Cell raised his foot and sent Gohan flying! Gohan regained his composure and shot a weak energy blast. Cell dodged it but flew straight into Gohan's fist! The mighty android landed in a pile of debris. Gohan walked towards him, fists clenched tightly.

Cell cleaned the blood from his mouth and stared as Gohan walked closer. Cell jumped to his feet and ran forward! Gohan steeped to the side and delivered a strong punch to Cell's chest! Gohan's power level had jumped since his first battle with Cell due to him recovering from the heart virus. Cell then smiled and grew his arm to great lengths. He hurled it toward Gohan. Gohan caught it and smiled. He tightened his grip and began spinning his opponent! Gohan nodded at Trunks and sent Cell flying towards him! Trunks flared his energy and planted his boot firmly in Cell's stomach! Cell buckled and fell to the ground clutching his stomach tightly. Trunks booted him back towards Gohan and flew into the sky! Gohan rushed forward and kneed Cell in the face! Cell shot backwards, but Gohan wasn't allowing him to escape. He caught Cell's ankle and threw him into the sky towards Trunks. Trunks joined his hands and smacked Cell back towards the ground. Gohan appeared beside Cell and hit him to the right with a palm thrust! Trunks appeared above the android and kicked him into the earth below!

The saiyans flashed each other a thumbs up and then returned their attention to Cell! It felt good when they were the ones doing the double teaming. A large energy blast appeared from the smoke! Gohan and Trunks raised their barriers. Cell stood, hate coursing throughout his body!

Gohan and Trunks met Cell's hateful stare and readied themselves for what was to come!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 coming soon. If you liked this then please comment. Thanks for reading.


	10. To New Heights

A New Hope For The Future

In this chapter Cell beings to reveal his true power bit-by-bit!

Trunks stared at Cell. He knew Cell was holding back "Gohan we need to careful. He was much stronger than this when he beat me". Gohan smirked "Sounds about right. Hey Cell! You remind me a little of Frieza! He used the same tactic. Revealing his power bit-by-bit to scare his enemies. Am I right?" Cell began laughing "Your very perceptive Gohan. But you have no idea what I'm capable of!" With that Cell raised his power to the level he used to beat Trunks.

Gohan nodded "Don't waste your energy needlessly Trunks. That's what he wants us to do. Sit back and watch me fight him for now. That'll give you a good chance to monitor our movements. Watch this fight closely because I can't fight forever!" Gohan and Trunks descended and landed just a few meters in front of Cell. Cell looked at the two "I would advise you to attack as a team". Gohan smirked and shook his head. He pointed at himself "You'll be fighting me! But not here, there are too many innocent people here!" Cell grunted and turned. He shot an energy blast towards the fleeing civilians "There! There's no one left to get in our way!" Gohan looked at the people. He slowly turned his head to face Cell. Gohan shook with rage "You've just sealed your fate Cell! Those people were defenceless! This fight is between you and me, no one else". Trunks could understand Gohan's rage. They had spent a lot of time in this city and knew a great deal of the people in it. Cell laughed loudly "You are help-" "Shut it Cell!" Cell was surprised "Don't you shush me you little brat!" Gohan rushed forward with a right punch. Cell caught his hand and smiled "What happened to all that ferocity Gohan!? I thought you wanted to seal my fate?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders "You asked for it!" Gohan jumped back and matched Cell's power level "I believe this is the level your fighting at. Now are you going to fight me or stand and gawk at me?"

Gohan and Cell rushed toward each other. With every blow they disappeared and reappeared somewhere else! Trunks could follow the fight easily, but he knew following and countering where two very different things! Gohan stopped and flew across the ground away from Cell. Cell launched several ki blasts towards him. Gohan circled around, dodging the attacks! He closed the gap and at the last second and charged a masenko! Cell was hit at point-blank range. Cell smirked "That was a weak one! I saw you use much stronger ones against Cooler!" Gohan smiled "It was meant to be. I was using it to test your defence". Gohan vanished from view. Cell flew into the sky and examined his surroundings. Cell turned and blasted the roof of a building! Gohan flew from the smoke below and caught Cell's ankle. The surprised android was yanked from the sky. Gohan raised his arm above his head and slammed Cell into the roof of a building! Gohan back flipped and fired a kamehameha! Cell's right arm was blown off. Trunks waved his fist in the air. When they trained in the time chamber Gohan was never this ferocious. Trunks had to admit, he was scared. But not for himself or his master. He feared for Cell and the damage Gohan would inflict. Trunks knew the only other enemy he saw his mentor fight were the androids and Cooler. In those fights he retained all his gentleness, but this time was different. Gohan was different and for the first time Trunks felt fear as he watched Gohan fight…

Cell regenerated his right arm. Gohan smirked "Can't have you falling apart on me Cell!" Cell grunted "I've always hated practical jokers". Cell raised his power level again and punched Gohan in the gut! Gohan was caught by surprise and offered no resistance. Cell raised his elbow and smacked the saiyan into the streets below! Cell outstretched his hands and fired a continual stream of ki blasts! The smoke cleared, revealing Gohan behind his barrier. Gohan flew into the sky and stopped a few meters from Cell. Cell gazed coldly at the young saiyan "Yes the androids have much experience with that barrier. They tried for years and still couldn't get past it. I will succeed where they had failed!" Gohan released the barrier and smiled "I guess you can't read the androids memory files to well, they broke the barrier before, trust me I had a front row seat and got a face full of ki!" Cell shook off Gohan's words "The data tells me differently!" Gohan sighed "There you go again talking about your files and data! I've already told you it's obsolete. Now are you going to fight me or stand flapping your lips at me?"

Cell was angered by Gohan's words and charged the saiyan! Gohan dodged and flew towards the street of the city. Cell gave chase but soon lost view of Gohan among the debris. Cell continued flying, scanning the area for Gohan. Gohan concealed his power level and hid below some debris. Cell began bombing the area nearby. Gohan stayed his ground using the shadows to hide. Cell stopped his bombardment and continued searching "Come out you filthy saiyan!" Gohan ran from the debris and launched a powerful one-handed energy beam! Cell turned "Why you-!" He crossed his arms as the attack connected! Gohan continued firing ki blasts, but they weren't aimed at Cell! The smoke cleared and Cell gasped as hundreds of small energy balls surrounded him. Trunks nodded, he was wondering when Gohan would use it. He knew the attack that Gohan was using. The two had developed it together in the time chamber. It was designed to surround and then engulf the foe.

A broad grin crossed Gohan's face "This is it Cell! Vanish!" The energy converged on Cell and caused a huge explosion! Trunks landed beside Gohan "You did it! Way to go Gohan!" Gohan looked at the smoke "Get back Trunks, It's not finished yet!" The smoke cleared. Cell hid behind a large blue barrier. Gohan grunted, shaking his fist in anger "I guess he can use 17 and 18's moves as well as our old ones. This ain't gonna be easy!" Cell lowered the barrier "Very impressive technique! You actually forced me to use my barrier". Cell increased his power level again and charged forward! Gohan dodged his first attack but got smacked into the ground with the second. Cell caught his right ankle and flew towards some buildings! He dragged Gohan through them and then hurled him into a pile of debris!

A few seconds after Gohan got to his feet. He was a mess. The top orange layer of his costume was completely torn off revealing the blue shirt beneath. He had a gash on his forehead and an open wound on his left arm. The remainder of his clothes were tattered. The cloth on his right knee extending down to his shin was torn. He smiled oddly however, as his saiyan blood boiled!

Cell smirked "Gohan! Ha-ha you've looked better!" Gohan sighed "There you go flapping your lips again! I ain't here to talk Cell!" Gohan flew towards his enemy and punched him hard in the face! He followed up by kicking Cell into a row of buildings. Cell emerged by blasting his way out! Cell rushed forward but only punched Gohan's afterimage. Gohan twisted through the air and kicked Cell on the back! Trunks knew that Gohan's strength lay in his stamina. In one training session Gohan went thirty four hours without stopping and that was using high energy techniques like the kamehameha and the masenko!

The two flew towards each other and punched! They missed each other's fist but they carried on and connected each other on the checks! The two fell backwards! Gohan was the first to retaliate. He swung his leg towards Cell but the android vanished using the afterimage. Cell appeared above him and planted his foot firmly in Gohan's back! Gohan coughed blood as he landed on his face in the dirt. He got to his feet wiping his mouth. He shot a blast and then appeared behind Cell. He got him in a chokehold "If I can't hit you with the blast I'll hold you instead!" The blast engulfed both and they fell to the ground in a cloud of smoke! Cell had took the brunt of it. He didn't loose any body parts but he still felt it.

Gohan got to his feet with a goofy smile on his face. He looked at Trunks and nodded stupidly. Cell rose from the rubble. The two stared at each other and increased their strength again! Cell however didn't stop like he had before. He kept raising it, higher and higher. He stopped and Gohan nodded his head "Finally I get to see your real strength! Okay time to max my super saiyan form!" Gohan matched Cell's power level, much to Cell's surprise and the two continued their heated battle! Trunks was surprised that he could still follow their movements. He himself didn't realize how much his power had grown since his three defeats since he left the time chamber. Cell didn't expect Gohan to have so much strength. He cursed the young saiyan.

Gohan blocked another punch from Cell. Every attack the duo landed resulted in an explosion of power! Dende watched the battle from the safety of the lookout, informing Bulma all the while! Chi-Chi had arrived and continually swung her broom through the air shouting "Ha-ha go get that mechanical piece of scrap! You don't stand a chance against my son! Take that and that!" Bulma and Dende cast her worried expressions but soon returned their attention to the battle.

Gohan placed his hands on the ground and propelled himself to safety with a kamehameha! Cell didn't hold nothing back with that blast! If it had of hit him it would have been over. Cell charged him again. Gohan shot a ki blast at the charging android. Cell easily dodged the attack, but he didn't dodge the punch Gohan threw afterwards! The mighty android retaliated and smacked Gohan across the chest with a kick! Cell joined his hands and smacked him back towards the ground! Gohan stopped himself with his hands and propelled himself down a street covered with buildings! Cell sent a series of ki blasts, destroying any cover the saiyan had found! Gohan hid behind a wall and concealed his energy. Cell looked frantically for his opponent. Cell grunted "If you won't come out then I guess your friend is history!" Cell launched a fierce energy blast at Trunks! Trunks jumped into the air. He turned instantly and blocked Cell's kick! Trunks caught his ankle and hurled him back towards the buildings! Cell smashed through three buildings before Gohan appeared above him and smashed him into the earth! Gohan flew out of the building and landed beside Trunks. Trunks looked at his master "Gohan you look like hell!" Gohan laughed "Nice work. I expected him to attack you. That's why I told you to watch the fight carefully. He's got Frieza's genes, he can't be trusted!" Cell destroyed the building he was under and converged on Gohan! His power level had increased greatly. He met Gohan with a kick and then sent him flying with a punch! Trunks met Cell's gaze, almost daring him to attack! Gohan seized his opportunity and infused his fist with a masenko blast! He rushed towards Cell. He ducked below Cell's punch and hit him hard in the chest! Trunks and Gohan backed up as the masenko erupted throughout Cell's body. Trunks was impressed as he turned to Gohan "You have got to teach me how to do that!" Cell rose from the rubble barely phased! Trunks began to shake "His power level jumped again!" Trunks looked at his master "Gohan?"

Despite their current predicament Gohan was enjoying himself. He liked a good fight and Cell was giving him one! Gohan clenched his fists as he prepared to reveal his trump card! He raised his power and reached for his ascended powers. His body grew in size along with his hair and aura! Cell gazed at him "Is that the same thing Trunks used? It didn't work on me that time, so what makes you think it will work this time?" Trunks looked at Cell, shaking his head with pity "Wake up you moron! I can't control it. My body isn't used to the strain the transformation puts on it! Gohan however? It barely phases him! He spent four whole days in that form so he could get used to the damn thing and his energy never waned!" Gohan responded by bringing out more power to match Cell's power increase. Gohan still had another ascended form, but against Cell it would be useless…

The two flew towards each other again and shot a beam of energy towards each other! Gohan pushed with all his might and overturned Cell. He rushed toward his advisory and began to overtake him! He placed his hands on Cell's chest then rebounded off him slamming Cell into the ground! Cell responded by growing his arm! He caught Gohan's leg! He swung him through more buildings and then shot an energy blast! Cell raised Gohan into the air and then brought him down towards the blast! Gohan caught his ankle and brought it towards his mouth. He bit Cell's arm! The android let go and took his arm back! Gohan barely dodged the blast! "Trunks get me some toothpaste will you?! I don't think I'll ever get the taste of his arm outta my mouth!" Cell blow on his arm "You bit me! You annoying little brat!" Gohan shouted back "Maybe if your arm didn't taste like my mothers homemade dinosaur soup it wouldn't be so bad! Trust me I've had my share of bad meals, but your arm easily tops the table!"

Gohan readied himself for another round as Cell stared blankly. Two small blue creatures appeared from behind Cell. Cell smiled and turned to the creatures "Attack Trunks!" Trunks transformed immediately and readied himself. Gohan looked at him "Be careful! They may look weak, but don't let that fool you!" Gohan reached into his pouch. He had only two senzu beans left. He tossed one to Trunks "Don't use it unless you need to!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the battle was being fought Mr Popo had secretly gathered all the stone dragon balls. He looked at Dende with proud eyes "I think it's time this planet had a new guardian!" Dende nodded and restored life to the dragon balls. He took Kami's old staff and held it in his right hand "We shouldn't use the wish unless Gohan and Trunks need their energy restored".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks had difficulty fending off Cell's little children. Cell smirked "They have roughly half of my full power, enjoy!" Trunks caught one and ripped it's arm off. Using it's arm Trunks smacked it across the face. He turned and smacked the other one "Hey Gohan! Rip his arm off! It makes a damn good club!" He then tossed mini Cell it's arm. It tried to catch it but Trunks simply shook his head. He joined his hands and sent the Cell Junior flying towards the ground! Gohan looked at Trunks and gasped! He smacked Cell away and appeared behind Trunks and punched the second Cell Junior across the face! Trunks turned, surprised to see Gohan "Thanks!" Gohan nodded and returned his attention to Cell. The saiyan duo stood back-to-back as Cell and his Cell Juniors stood around them in the shape of a triangle. The three androids each charged a different attack. Cell charged his galick gun while the Cell Juniors charged a kamehameha and a special beam cannon! Trunks looked at the Cell Juniors and charged forward! He delivered an uppercut to the one charging the kamehameha! He teleported below the other one and caught it's ankles! Trunks turned his head towards Cell and hurled the Cell Junior towards him! Cell dodged and allowed his child to fall towards the ground.

Trunks looked at Gohan "I've got this! You concentrate on Cell!" Gohan looked at Trunks a few seconds "…Okay Trunks, you win! Go get them!" Trunks smiled and descended towards the Cell Juniors. Cell looked at Trunks and charged a massive energy blast! Gohan appeared in the firing line "Cell I'm about as angry as I've ever been! Attack Trunks and it'll be your own funeral!" Cell laughed and fired Frieza's death ball towards Gohan! Gohan threw his arms upwards and tried to hold it back! Trunks kicked the first Cell Junior into a pile of debris and then hurled the other into Cell's energy blast! The little android was instantly vaporized.

With the damage he had already taken Gohan could barely hold off Cell's death ball. Trunks appeared beside his mentor with a smile on his face. Trunks took up the strain and flared his aura! His energy soared, surprising both Cell and Gohan. The young saiyan pushed the death ball back. Power flowed throughout his body! Lightning surrounded his entire body as his energy increased further! Gohan looked at his pupil and thought "Is this for real? I though he'd already ascend- Wait a sec! He did the same in the time chamber! Is there a another level beyond the ascended form!?" Trunks maxed himself out and shouted "Buster Cannon!" Trunks propelled the death ball into space. The sky was showered with a magnificent purple light as the blast detonated in the deep reaches of space. Gohan looked at Cell's grinning face. Cell laughed before speaking with a mocking voice "It would seem your tiring Gohan! What happened to your stamina? Now Trunks, please tell me how you managed to deflect my blast" Gohan grunted "Don't tell him a thing Trunks!" Trunks nodded. Gohan returned his attention to Cell's mocking laughter "Stamina? I've got it right here!" Gohan began charging a kamehameha. Cell rushed forward but Trunks stood defiantly in his way "I've had just about enough of you Trunks!" shouted Cell with disgust. Trunks flared his aura and increased his strength greatly! Cell backed up, almost frightened by Trunks' new power.

Gohan laughed "Ka-me". Cell looked at Gohan and then at Trunks "Out of my way!" Cell attacked but Trunks dodged his desperate punch and hit him hard in the chest "That's for those people you killed!" Trunks delivered another powerful punch to Cell's chin "That's for what you did to Gohan!" "Ha-me". Cell attempted one more attack but Trunks dodged and appeared behind Gohan. "This is for Trunks! HA!" Gohan released his massive kamehameha! Cell was engulfed in the beam. Cell's remains fell to the ground in a cloud of smoke as the kamehameha dispersed in space…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it. Please review. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted soon.


	11. Trunks Goes Beserk!

A New Hope For The Future

Gohan is exhausted from his battle with Cell and can no longer fight. Knowing this Trunks stands in Cells way in his masters stead.

Chapter 11

The two saiyans stared in horror as Cell regenerated. Gohan thought Cell was beaten and dropped his guard. Cell rushed forward and kicked Gohan in the chest. He gathered energy in his hand and blasted Gohan into the ground. Trunks stared in disbelief as the smoke cleared. Gohan's transformation wore off as he lay unconscious on the ground. Blood covered his body and the ground. Trunks sighed a sigh of relief because he originally thought his master was dead.

Cell laughed hysterically as he readied another energy blast. Trunks flew in front of Gohan and readied himself. Cell suddenly stopped and looked pitifully at Trunks "Trunks? You've already proven your no match for me, so why continue to protect him?" Trunks looked at his mentor "Because he would do the same thing for me and has! He's saved my life countless times from the androids, Cooler and even you! Then you ask me why I defend him? I defend him because this time he needs protecting and I'm the only one that can do it! So get ready Cell, because this time I won't hold back!" Trunks raised his energy. Cell gazed in utter surprise as the young warriors strength began to surpass his current level. Trunks brought out more and more power. His aura grew larger as his strength continued to rise. Cell smiled, surprised by Trunks' growth "Your power level is as high as Gohan's was! This could be interesting". Cell equalled him and the two flew towards each other!

Their elbows collided in an explosion of power! They vanished and collided again. Goku watched from otherworld "Hey Vegeta you need to see this! They look even but Trunks is edging ahead slightly!" Piccolo shook his head "Yes but we still haven't seen Cell's full power. Besides he isn't at full strength, Trunks is". Vegeta grunted "Yes but they both worked together at the start. This is still anyone's fight". Goku smiled and nodded his head "Yeah! Got get him Trunks. With Gohan out you're the only hope the earth has for peace!"

Dende turned to Bulma and Chi-Chi "Gohan's been beaten? I need to help them! Mr Popo if both they're energy levels drop to low then summon the dragon to restore their power". Dende leaped into the air and flew towards West City to aid his friends.

An earthling rose from the rubble around West City "Wow that Cell guy really did a number on this place! But I can see through his tricks because I'm the great Hercule!" Trunks deflected a blast and flew towards the streets below. Cell followed but Trunks easily lost him. Cell calmed himself and looked around slowly! He turned around and crossed his arms as he blocked Trunks' punch! Trunks smiled and caught his wrist. He spun the android around and around before finally sending him flying into a building!

Cell destroyed the building and looked at Trunks. He was beginning to respect the young warrior for his strength. Cell suddenly felt something hit his head. He turned and saw Hercule throwing stones at him "Is this for real? What makes a mere human think he can stand against my power?" Hercule began punching and kicking the air "You see this Cell? I've seen all those tricks of yours! You do it all with mirrors and bombs and lights! Any cheap magician can do that!" Trunks landed beside Cell "What's with this clown?" Cell shrugged his shoulders "Get him to leave before I do!" Trunks walked towards Hercule "Hey champ! Do me a favour? My friend is lying unconscious over there. Move him to someplace safe". Hercule looked at Trunks and then at Cell "You got it!" Hercule ran off towards Gohan's unconscious body.

Trunks returned his attention to Cell "Shall we?" Cell nodded and twisted his body! His tail shot outwards towards Trunks! Trunks move to the right and caught it! He threw Cell to the ground and placed his foot on Cell's tail! Trunks began tugging at his tail. He finally ripped it out and Cell screamed in agony! Trunks rushed forward and smacked him across the face with it! Trunks smiled and tossed the tail to the ground. He drew his sword and flared his aura! He swung his sword through the air, releasing a concentrated wave of energy that cut Cell in half!

Cell regenerated "I see you have great skill with a blade. Too bad it can't kill me!" Trunks grunted. He knew Cell was right. He had to work out a plan to stop Cell's regeneration. He had studied Gohan's fight down to the last detail, the amount of energy Gohan used, the techniques he used and even the way he moved. Gohan had lost because Cell could regenerate. Trunks looked down as Hercule ran away with Gohan slung over his shoulder.

Trunks smiled. He didn't want to use his full power with Gohan so close. "Okay Cell now you see my full power!" Trunks reached for his ascended powers. The transformation seemed easier than it had before. He wondered if it was his saiyan blood making him stronger with every battle and near death recovery he suffered and recovered from. He rushed towards Cell with his fist clenched! Cell dodged the attack and jumped into the sky. Trunks flared his aura and followed. He connected the android with a mighty left hook! He rushed after him again, his right fist ready. Cell jumped to the side. Trunks turned instantly "Masenko!" The yellow blast engulfed Cell, blowing away the right side of his abdomen and arm! Trunks instantly followed up, determined not to let Cell regenerate! He kicked Cell across the chest and smacked him towards the ground! Trunks extended his arms and raised them above his head "Finish Buster!" Trunks sent the blast down towards Cell. The smoke cleared revealing Cell. He had lost his legs as well. Trunks flew towards him but got deflected by the androids barrier! Cell regenerated before dropping the barrier "Very good Trunks. Very aggressive!" Cell increased his energy even more and punched Trunks in the chest before the saiyan could even react! He fell to his knees as Cell stood large above him. Cell kicked him into the air. He appeared above him and elbowed him in the back! Trunks buckled under the attack and fell back towards the ground! Cell continued his assault by planting his knee firmly in Trunks stomach! He caught the saiyans head and began punching him continually!

Cell propelled him into the air before smacking him into the earth again! Dende gasped as Trunks' energy began to fall! He increased his speed.

Cell laughed evilly as he continued to punish the young saiyan. Cell threw him into a wall and walked calmly towards him "What happened to all that strength? Don't tell me your body gave out again? How pathetic! You really are nothing without Gohan to hold your hand!" Cell cocked his arm back and brought it towards Trunks' face! Trunks raised his hand and caught Cell's fist "I've had enough!" Trunks' energy soared as the stone behind him was reduced to dust! He crushed Cell's hand effortlessly! Cell fell back clutching his hand, Trunks' aura still surrounding it! Trunks burst from the stone and connected Cell with a mighty punch! He followed by catching Cell and throwing him through a wall! He soared into the sky and rained ki blasts upon the android! Cell looked up in disbelief "What got into him? He's completely mad!" Trunks appeared before Cell and the android looked into his eyes. Trunks had no irises and his aura was no longer yellow but red, resembling Goku's Kaio-Ken attack. His aura took a fierce-flame like appearance! He broke Cell's arm with one kick. The mighty android fell to his knees screaming in pain! Trunks charged forward and connected the mighty Cell in the chest with a kick! Cell fell to the ground, coughing blood. He hadn't had a chance to regenerate. Trunks kicked him through some debris and rushed toward him again! Cell couldn't understand what happened. He had never saw this ability before and it struck fear into the android.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan awoke feeling refreshed. Dende stood before him. He looked at the centre of the city "Is that Trunks?" Dende nodded "Yes, but what happened to him? He's gone completely berserk! Cell hasn't touched him since he entered that state!" Gohan cast a worried expression to Dende "When we were training Trunks was surrounded by a lightning aura. It happened again during our battle with Cell. I think he may have found another level beyond the super saiyan!" Gohan smiled as he heard his fathers voice "Gohan that isn't the next level! I took a similar form when I fought Slug! It only possesses the power from the next level but the you don't retain your rationality!" Gohan nodded "How do I help him?" Goku replied with obvious unease in his voice "You can't. I came out of it when Slug regenerated, so I don't know". Gohan looked on as Trunks continued to dominate the android…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell was fleeing in fear of his life! Trunks' sudden increase in strength had taken the android by complete surprise! Cell's calm personality was replaced with a desperate, dirty fighting one. Cell knew he was in trouble. He had sensed Gohan's recovery and he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat a fully recovered Gohan and a berserk Trunks! Trunks burst through the wall and smacked Cell through six buildings! Cell repaired any damage he took and readied himself. Trunks appeared above him, hands joined! Cell rolled to the side and Trunks split the earth with the mighty blow. Trunks growled and created a huge ball of energy in his right hand! He rushed towards Cell and shot the ball towards him! Cell raised his barrier in an attempt to negate the attack, however it didn't work. The blast was strong enough to break Cell's barrier and blow off the left side of his body!

Trunks walked towards Cell, grinning evilly. He moved his hand quickly, sending the damaged Cell flying through more buildings. Cell got to his feet and regenerated! Trunks walked towards the buildings. Cell knew all his abilities had grown. Reluctantly Cell released his full power, reducing the building debris around him to dust! He rushed towards the berserk Trunks and kicked him across the face. Trunks simply smiled and caught Cell's ankle! Trunks raised him into the air and mercilessly pounded him! He started with the body then moved to the face, hitting the android very quickly. Cell continually coughed blood with every punch. He couldn't escape and he couldn't run!

Trunks caught Cell by the head and smiled before licking his top lip. He cocked his right arm back and connected Cell in the stomach! Cell actually vomited from the attack. Trunks laughed as he released the android by throwing him into the crater Cell had created at the start of the fight.

Trunks flew high into the sky and readied a massive energy blast! Gohan and Dende looked at each other. Dende looked at Trunks "Gohan if that attack hits!" Gohan transformed into his super saiyan form and rushed towards Trunks. Trunks laughed hysterically as he pumped more and more power into the attack…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 will be posted soon. If your wondering what form Trunks took it's one I created. I figured that if there's a false super saiyan form between base and super saiyan why not make one between super saiyan 1 and 2. I modelled this 'form' after the ascended super saiyan 3rd grades power but all the super saiyans speed with the Kaio-Ken aura. Just like false super saiyan the user goes wild. If you like this chapter then please review. Thanks for reading.


	12. Gohan Ascends

A Hop For The Future

Chapter 12

Cell rose from the rubble. Trunks had damaged him greatly. The android looked skywards as Trunks readied his massive energy blast! Cell froze and shook all over. Trunks pumped more and more power into his attack. It was now several feet long and just as many wide. Gohan flew with all speed towards his pupil. Trunks hesitated as Gohan moved in front of him "Trunks think about this! If you hit him with that you will kill him sure, but you'll take the whole planet with him! Everyone you care about will die, even your mother!" Trunks lowered the blast "Kill…Cell must die!" Gohan sighed with relieve "Trunks your losing yourself in your power! Remember what I taught you! Your in control not your power! Snap out of it!" Trunks smiled and smacked Gohan to the ground. Gohan rose from the rubble and looked at Cell "After I deal with Trunks your next!" Gohan flew towards Trunks.

Trunks stared coldly at his mentor. He flared his aura and charged towards Gohan! Gohan sighed and ducked below the punch. Gohan clenched his fist and punched Trunks hard in the chest. The young saiyan fell backwards but soon resumed his charge. Gohan avoided the attack with ease. He knew how Trunks fought and knew how to avoid each and every blow. Trunks charged forward and managed to land a punch on Gohan's face. His mentor fell towards the ground "Wow! What strength! I need to wake him up or he'll destroy us all!" Trunks pursued him and threw a powerful right hook! Gohan vaulted over his fist and kicked him in the face before twisting his body to kick with his other leg! Trunks caught his second kick and threw him towards the crater Cell landed in. Gohan landed in the rubble near Cell. The saiyan rose to his feet and met Cell's gaze. Gohan jumped up and kicked Cell across the chest. He caught the androids ankles and hurled him towards Trunks.

Trunks allowed the android to fly past him as he stared madly at Gohan! Cell regained his composure and flew towards Trunks! He kicked him strongly in the back and sent him flying towards the ground! Gohan appeared below his pupil "Forgive me Trunks!" Gohan flared his aura and punched Trunks with all his might! The young saiyan fell to the ground as his transformation wore off "Gohan? What happened?" The young warrior struggled to his feet "Cell was speaking and then everything just went blank". Gohan placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder and smiled kindly "I'll tell you after, for now just keep your power and emotions under raps, okay?" Trunks didn't understand the request but he nodded his agreement anyways.

Gohan looked at the recovered Cell "Round two. Let's get this fight started!" Trunks flew away and landed beside Dende. Dende healed his wounds and restored his energy. Trunks looked at Dende "Why do I get the feeling I nearly done something I would greatly regret". Dende sighed "Gohan said he'd tell you so I won't say, just lets say you weren't yourself". Trunks sighed and continued to watch as Gohan and Cell exchanged blows!

Gohan was stronger than his previous fight with the android. His saiyan blood made him stronger when Dende healed him. Cell unleashed his power to match the young saiyan. The two continued to raise their levels. Dark clouds appeared in the sky as rain and lightning began to fall around the city. Trunks and Dende looked around. Trunks jumped to the side as a lightning bolt landed beside him! He opted to surround himself and Dende in a barrier.

The duo continued raising their strength. The pair stopped. Their auras were large and rigid and the wind began to swirl at their mere presence. The two vanished and appeared with their fists locked! Trunks could fell his mentors strength. It was massive, much larger than anything he sensed before. Gohan had shown Trunks his full power in the time chamber but that paled in comparison to what it was now and Trunks had a feeling this wasn't it all. Gohan and Cell exchanged more blows, matching each others strength and speed perfectly. They followed up on each others attacks with increased strength an ferocity.

The battle soon turned into more of a brawl than a fight. If Gohan landed a punch Cell countered with one just as powerful! The two floated in the air, never budging and never slowing! Cell broke the cycle by smacking Gohan into the ground. Gohan concentrated his energy into his legs and fired a kamehameha. The beam struck the ground and propelled the saiyan towards Cell! Gohan clenched his fist and infused it with his masenko! Cell crossed his arms in an attempt to guard but Gohan carrying the momentum from a kamehameha and the destructive strength of the masenko easily breaking through the androids defences! Cell gasped and coughed blood as Gohan punched him on the chin. The android regained his strength quicker than Gohan thought and punched the saiyan in the face. Cell charged energy into his palm and sent Gohan flying to the ground in a cloud of smoke. Cell outstretched a single finger and created a small but powerful ball of energy! Gohan recovered but froze in place as Cell's grown arm held him tightly! Cell laughed "Farewell saiyan! Death Beam!" The sleek beam shot towards the defenceless saiyan with horrid speed! Gohan struggled but Cell's arm constricted him tighter and tighter. Gohan was suddenly thrown to the side as Trunks rammed him! With no time to move himself the beam pierced Trunks' chest!

Cell released Gohan from his grip and smiled cruelly as he looked at his victim. Tears ran down Trunks' face as Gohan held him in his arms "I'm sorry…Go…han". Trunks' eyes shut as his head fell backwards in his mentors arms. Gohan lay him on the earth and looked at Cell. His entire body shook with rage. Blood covered his fingertips as he clenched his fists tightly. Memories of Trunks as a child filled his mind. Tears filled his eyes "How could I let this happen? You've crossed the line Cell!" Gohan looked at Cell with angry, piercing eyes "I won't watch this ANYMORE!" Gohan released his rage! The earth he was standing on cracked and crumbled as his power level soared! Lightning covered his body and his hair began to change. His muscles increased in size and his loose hair began to rise except for two single strands that hung at the right and left side of his face respectively!

Cell gazed in horror as Gohan raised his head to look at him! In fear Cell charged a massive kamehameha in an attempt to destroy the earth and Gohan with! Cell released the massive energy of the attack and it descended towards the saiyan. Gohan looked at the attack and then assumed the stance for a masenko. Gohan fired the energy blast. It easily engulfed Cell's and blew most of Cell's body off. Cell was left with only a little of his torso and his head!

The android regenerated and released the full extent of his powers, greatly increasing in size! Cell landed, creating a small vibration. He looked at Gohan and laughed "I can sense your energy! Mine is higher!" Gohan smiled "Yeah you have the power to crush me, but that won't happen because you can't catch me!" Gohan avoided two punches and smiled "See?" Gohan dodged Cell's punch again and closed the gap between them! He brought Cell to his knees with one punch and then kicked him in the face "You brought this upon yourself!" Cell flew into the sky "I'm going to kill you like that other weakling!" Anger surged through Gohan's entire body "That other weakling? You mean? His name is Trunks!" Gohan rushed forward and delivered two fast punches to Cell. The android fell to his knees and began to vomit. He eventually regurgitated android 18. Gohan didn't stop however and sent Cell flying into a building. Cell barely got to his feet "This is unforgivable!" Gohan appeared before him "Goodbye Cell!" Cell swung his tail in an attempt to absorb his energy! Gohan saw it coming and easily caught it. He spun the android around and around until finally throwing him into the sky! Gohan released a masenko blast that engulfed the android! Cell was reduced to ash.

Dende was kneeling beside Trunks "Gohan! He's alive!" Dende began to heal the young saiyan. Trunks awoke to find Gohan standing above him. The two turned instantly as a gust of wind brewed. Gohan moved in front of both Trunks and Dende "He's back and he's much stronger!" Trunks summoned his ascended powers and stood beside his mentor "I'm helping you whether you like it or not!" Gohan smiled and nodded. Dende restored Gohan's energy. Gohan spoke without a hint of fear, but also kindness "Dende this is going to get wild! Return to the lookout, if we get defeated then get on a spaceship and head for Namek! Use the dragon balls there to revive us! It was good seeing you again my friend". Dende leapt into the sky and flew towards the lookout. Trunks leapt into the sky and deflected an energy wave "GO! We've got your back!"

Gohan and Trunks stared at Cell coldly and without mercy. Their final confrontation with the android was about to begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. Please leave a review if you liked it.


	13. The Nightmare is Lifted

A Hope For The Future

Although this is the final confrontation between Gohan, Trunks and Cell it ain't going to be the last chapter. I'm defiantly taking this story into the Buu saga and maybe even Bojack, ain't sure about that one yet. Hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Gohan and Trunks stood among the desolation and destruction their fierce battles with Cell had caused. The smoke and wind covering Cell dispersed and revealed the tyrant. His body possessed the same lightning aura Gohans had and his face still had the same menacing, mocking smile. Cell grunted "I have to thank you Gohan! Because of you I was able to come back much stronger and in my perfect form no less! I feel so happy I've decided to kill you quickly". Cell turned his attention to Trunks and laughed mockingly "Ah the filth rises again! I watched your fight with Cooler, didn't you get defeated by him and then by me?" Trunks smiled "Yeah but those defeats helped me become strong enough to fight for and protect this planet!" Gohan cast his pupil a proud expression. Gohan was pleased he had Trunks fighting by his side. There was no one he trusted more. Gohan turned to Cell with anger in his voice "Tell me Cell, how many people did you kill before you revealed yourself to us?" Cell grunted "Not very many, the androids seen to that one themselves. I just wish to complete the mission the great Dr. Gero gave me!" Gohan and Trunks flared their auras. Gohan shook his head "You say you wish to fulfil Dr. Gero's mission? Then you might as well be responsible for all the deaths he's caused! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!" Gohan and Trunks charged forward.

Trunks blocked his first attack. He twisted his body and kicked with his left foot, connecting Cell in the back! Gohan flew in and swept Cell from his feet with a kick! Trunks flew into the sky and rained ki blasts upon the android! Trunks suddenly stopped and appeared behind his mentor, just in time to deflect another Death Beam! Gohan grinned "Trunks, give me your hand!" Without hesitation Trunks obliged. Gohan began spinning his pupil "Remember the technique we invented? It's time to crack it out!" Gohan released his grip and threw Trunks towards Cell! Cell easily gauged the his speed and punched, however he only punched Trunks' afterimage technique! Gohan appeared beside the android and joined his hands, he smashed Cell down towards the ground! Trunks ran across the street and kicked Cell in the ribs, sending him flying through a series of buildings.

Cell burst from the debris. Gohan smiled as hundreds of small ki blasts created by Trunks and himself converged upon Cell. The two appeared on opposite sides and shouted masenko in unison! The yellow blasts collided and caused a huge explosion. The saiyans watched the smoke carefully! Two Cells burst from the smoke and smacked both saiyans into the ground. Gohan rose to his feet "Tien's multi form technique?" Both saiyans nodded and appeared beside each other. Cell laughed at the pair "Your planet is doomed! I now see the great plan Dr. Gero envisioned! With Frieza's cells I can breath in the vacuum of space. My power level grows after every defeat! I am the universes end!" Trunks shook his head and flew towards the android "You may be able to do all that, but there's only one problem you didn't include in your little scheme!" The android shook his head "I will purge the universe of everything that is beneath me, starting with you!" Trunks stopped and unleashed a series of massive ki waves! He didn't stop and soon a huge cloud of smoke surrounded the android. Cell suddenly appeared above Trunks smiling. With one stroke Trunks was sent flying to the ground.

Gohan rushed towards his pupil just in time to deflect Cell's energy blast! Trunks struggled to his feet holding his left arm "Wow he's strong!" The two saiyans stared in disbelief as Cell flew high into the sky and charged a kamehameha! Gohan and Trunks cast each other a worried expression. Trunks flared his aura "If that kamehameha hits!" Gohan smiled and flashed Trunks a thumbs up "Don't worry! I wont let it hit!" Gohan flared his aura, lightning surging around his body! He assumed the stance for the kamehameha and began charging it "Ka-me!" The sky turned dark as the two increased their energy greatly.

Trunks looked around as the climate began to turn violent! Lightning fell in quick bursts and thunder filled the sky. Rain fell in sheets. The whole planet seemed to be shaking! "Ha-me!" Gohan's aura erupted "HA!" The two massive beams collided in mid-air! The point of contact was huge! The beams continually surged as one began to overtake the other! Gohan pushed it, restoring the balance! He was experienced in beam struggles. The androids had forced him to do it many times just to stay alive! However this time was different. At the angle Cell released his beam it would easily tear through the planet and reduce it to space dust. Gohan knew this. Images of his father and mentor filled his mind. He wasn't going to let them down. Gohan pushed more and began to overturn Cell. Cell countered by pumping more energy into his own! The beams became balanced as they struggled against the other!

Suddenly an energy blast hit Cell on the back. Trunks turned to see android 18 barely standing. She looked at him "You want to destroy this thing or not!?" Trunks knew the androids couldn't be trusted, but he they needed all the help they could get "Okay but if you betray us, I won't hesitate!" 18 nodded and the two flew towards Cell's back.

The ground below Gohan began to crumble away as it was put under more and more strain! His arms began to burn with the power, but he wasn't about to give up! Ignoring his own pain Gohan released more energy. Cell followed suit and released more! Cell began to push ahead, but two energy blasts soon caused the android to flinch! Gohan seized his opportunity and began to push back! Cell grunted "Would you people stop interfering!" Cell blasted his aura towards Trunks and 18, sending them flying into the ground! Gohan growled "Trunks, 18 not too close!" Goku's voice echoed in Gohan's head "They can look after themselves son! Raise it higher, you can win this!" Piccolo replied "I know you have the power Gohan, all you have to do is release it! Remember all the times your energy exploded because of your rage? Now make that your power!"

Gohan began to push further and further! "I don't think so! Let's see how you enjoy this? I bet it will make your wounds BURN!" Cell blasted more energy into the wave, pushing Gohan back greatly! Trunks rose to his feet "Masenko!" Cell flinched and Gohan restored the balance! Gohan pushed more and pushed Cell back more. Cell released his aura burst again and sent Trunks to the ground again. 18 got to her feet and shot an energy blast at Cell. Cell grunted "They just keep lining up to die! Take this 18!" Cell's aura burst sent 18 flying! Trunks raised his head "NO! I won't sit by and watch my mentor and my planet be destroyed!" Trunks summoned his strength again "I need more energy! Damn it!" Vegeta's voice sounded in Trunks' head "Stop letting fear hold you back! You are my son, now attack!" Trunks nodded and released another masenko. 18 to released her energy wave!

Cell released his aura burst again, sending 18 flying! Trunks however stayed his ground, determined to help his master! Goku growled "Gohan! Remove any doubt from your mind!" Piccolo smiled "If your worried about damaging the earth then don't be! Dende restored the dragon balls so the damage can be reverted! Release it all!"

Trunks was eventually knocked down by the aura burst! 18 rose again "This isn't working!" Trunks looked at 18 "Get to a safe distance and keep blasting him! You have unlimited energy right?" 18 grunted "What are you planning?" Trunks looked at his mentor and smiled "I'm placing my trust in you 18. I'm going to help my mentor!" Trunks flared his aura and flew towards Gohan. 18 flew in the opposite direction and stood atop a large building. She found it strange that Trunks would trust her. She had spent her every minute destroying humans, she had even came close to killing the two people she was now helping. 18 felt strange. The only one that had ever trusted her before was her android brother 17. She outstretched her arms and began to rain ki blasts upon Cell. Trunks' plan had worked. Cell's aura wasn't large enough to reach 18. Trunks landed beside his mentor and ascended. He kept raising his power. His muscles swelled and his power level shot through the roof. Gohan smiled "The next ascended form? When did you achieve that?" Trunks grunted and released his masenko into Gohan's kamehameha "I'll tell you later! 18's helping us to, so give it your all!" Cell released all his energy and increased his size greatly. Gohan flared his aura "Trunks we can do this!"

The waves were still balanced! 18 increased the rate of her fire and the potency of each. She increased her energy to her maximum, never slowing! The saiyan duo began pushing Cell backwards. Gohan looked at his pupil "We only need one more push!" Trunks smiled "I can give you that! If you've got energy your hiding them release it now!" Gohan took up the strain alone as Trunks broke away and flew towards Cell! Trunks readied a massive energy blast. He pumped all his energy into. 18 appeared beside him and shared her energy with his! The two sent the blast towards Cell! Cell buckled beneath it. Goku and Piccolo roared in unison "Now's your chance!" Gohan smiled and released everything he had left! Cell looked on in disbelief as the energy began to engulf him "Impossible! How can this happen to me!? I am perfect!" The energy engulfed Cell and dispersed in space. Gohan stood panting. His transformation wore off and he fell backwards. Trunks smiled before his transformation wore off. The young saiyan began to fall but 18 caught his wrist and took him down slowly. Trunks looked at 18 and smiled "Thanks for the help! I guess androids ain't so bad…" Trunks closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Gohan struggled to his feet and approached Trunks and 18 "Hey little bro, you did great!" 18 nodded "He's only sleeping…". Gohan looked at the android "I'm willing to forgive you because you helped us when we needed it, I think that's what my father would do!" Goku smiled "You did good son, now head back to Dende and revive everyone the androids killed!" Piccolo shook his head "The dragon balls will only revive those who haven't been revived before, which means only I can return. Think about it. Vegeta was revived by the earth dragon balls after he was killed by Frieza, I was revived by the namekian dragon balls and you were revived to battle the saiyans".

Gohan sighed "Piccolo do you want to be revived or stay in otherworld? It's your choice". Piccolo laughed "Revive me, Dende will need guidance, besides I'd like to see my friend again". Gohan nodded "You got it!" Gohan held his left arm "18 could you carry Trunks? I'm not fit for much more than flying at the moment". 18 nodded and lifted Trunks. The two flew into the sky and headed for the lookout.

Goku turned to face Piccolo "Look after them for me". Piccolo nodded and thanked King Kai for his years of training.

Gohan and 18 touched down on the lookout. Gohan collapsed instantly. He was knackered. Dende rushed towards the saiyans "Gohan, Trunks you did it! Let me heal you". Gohan shook his head "Heal Trunks first!" Dende smiled and did as he was asked. Trunks awoke and looked around "Am I on the lookout?" Bulma rushed forward and threw her arms around her son "Oh Trunks your okay!" Trunks embraced her "I'm sorry for worrying you mother". Bulma looked at her son "What happened your hair? And why have you grown so much!?" Gohan awoke feeling refreshed "Sorry Bulma but I took him into the hyperbolic time chamber for training, without him the planet wouldn't be safe!" Bulma walked forward and hugged Gohan "Thank you for looking after him!"

Dende looked at the heroes "When you were fighting I managed to make the eternal dragon stronger. He can now grant two wishes!" Dende summoned the dragon. The sky turned dark and the dragon balls began to glow. Suddenly a large green scaled dragon emerged from the dragon balls "You who have gathered the seven dragon balls, I will grant you any two wishes if it is within my power to do so!" Gohan walked forward "Shenron please return the earth to the way it was before the androids arrived!" Shenron grumbled and his red eyes began to glow "It has been done, what is your second wish?" Gohan smiled "Revive all the people who were killed by the androids!" Shenron grumbled again as his eyes glowed "It has been done! I will now rest for a year! Farewell!" The dragon balls flew into the sky and separated to seven different locations. Piccolo appeared on the lookout "It's good to be back!" Gohan smiled and flashed his mentor a thumbs up. Gohan turned to Piccolo "It's good to see you again old friend! Will you be staying here on the lookout?" Piccolo nodded, with his arms crossed "Yes but you better visit regularly!" Gohan walked towards his mother and the two embraced. Chi-Chi was in hysterics "I thought I lost my baby!" Gohan lifted her and leapt into the air "I'll be seeing you!" Gohan flared his aura and flew towards the mountains, towards home. Trunks walked towards 18 "What will you be doing?" 18 was shocked "I actually thought you and Gohan would destroy me, so I never made any plans". Trunks smiled "Well make some!" Trunks lifted his mother and flared his aura. The young saiyan flew from the lookout and headed for Capsule Corp. 18 watched as Trunks flew away. She never thought the saiyans would forgive her. She flared her aura and flew towards the northern mountains. Piccolo stopped her "Wait! Where are you going?" 18 turned to face the namekian "I'm going to destroy whatever equipment is at Dr Gero's lad so no more androids can be created".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We'll that's the end of the of the android/Cell saga. The next chapter will be posted soon. If you liked this chapter then please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	14. Life Continues

A Hope For The Future

Three years have passed since the androids, Cooler and Cell were defeated. The earth has flourished. Hercule rose from the rubble claiming he defeated the androids and Cell and the people worshiped him as a god ever since! This suited Gohan and Trunks just fine. They didn't want all the fame, if the earth was safe that was prize enough.

Gohan spent the majority of his time either with Trunks, Piccolo or walking the streets of Hercule City. Trunks however spent his days training, in hopes of someday rivalling his mentor. Piccolo spent his time training with Gohan or meditating atop the lookout. Mr Popo however was never reunited with his friend Kami because Piccolo fused with him in otherworld. Dende made a brilliant guardian, taking confidence from Piccolo's wise council. Android 18 adopted for a quiet life on an island near Kame House.

This chapter will begin with Gohan walking the streets of Hercule City.

Chapter 14

Gohan walked down the street of Hercule City. He still wore the clothes modelled after his father which earned him many strange looks from the citizens. Gohan hated having nothing to do. He preferred to train but his mother basically ordered him to socialize more. The argument was still fresh in his memory "You need to stop training and socialize!" Gohan replied with a sigh "Someone needs to defend the earth!" Chi-Chi however wasn't having any of it "Your going into the city and that's final! Why do you think the army was invented? Your just like your father!"

Gohan stopped in his tracks as he saw a gun fight take place in the street near Hercule City bank. Gohan cracked his knuckles and walked towards the police officers "Need a hand?" The officers practically dragged Gohan to the ground "Keep your head down you fool or you'll get it blown off! And no we don't want civilians getting involved!" Gohan sighed and stood up. He walked towards the robbers. There was six of them, each armed with automatic weapons. The apparent leader grunted as Gohan approached "We got ourselves a hero boys! Blast him!" Before the guns could be fired a girl with black coloured hair in ponytails and blue eyes ran around the corner. She kicked the first robber across the face and the second in the ribs! She ran forward and punched the other in the throat before sweeping the fourth off his feet. Gohan walked forward and threw the fifth into the street near the police and the sixth back into the bank. Gohan walked in after him and soon hurled him beside his comrade. The girl tied the others up and walked towards Gohan "Who are you? I could've handled these goons myself!" Gohan smiled and laughed slightly "I'm sure you probably could. I'm Gohan". The girl turned to the officers as they spoke "Thank you very much Videl!" Videl nodded and turned to face Gohan, but was greatly surprised when he was gone "Where'd he go?"

Gohan stared at the scene from above before flying towards West City. He touched down in the roof garden of Capsule Corp. The old gardener Gus was used to seeing Gohan and one of the very few people who knew the truth about the androids destruction. "Hello Gohan! Trunks is in his gravity room as usual". Gohan smiled and patted Gus's faithful dog on the head "You wouldn't know where Bulma is would you?" Gus scratched his chin a moment "I believe she's in a meeting". Gohan nodded "Guess I'll go see Trunks! Thanks Gus". Gohan walked through the corridors of Capsule Corp. The female employees all giggled when they saw him resulting in a blushed Gohan. He opened the door to Trunks gravity room. Trunks stopped his exercises. Sweat covered his brow and body "Hey Gohan!" Gohan looked at the display upon the computer "400x gravity?" Gohan walked into the gravity room and instantly felt his weight increase! Gohan removed his shirt and clenched his fists. Trunks turned to face his mentor "Let's go!" The two ran towards each other and their fists connected! The gravity room slowed them down greatly, but the more they fought the easier it became to move.

The two finished their workout. Gohan pulled his shirt back on and then walked with Trunks to their room. Trunks inputted the code and the door slid open quickly. Bulma turned "Gohan! Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" A TV was blaring in the background. Gohan watched the screen as it showed news on the bank robbery. Trunks looked at the screen and then at Gohan "It was your idea to keep our powers a secret". Gohan shrugged his shoulders "Ah come on! I didn't even use any ki! Besides it wasn't even me who beat up the majority of them". Bulma turned the TV off using her remote "It doesn't matter, you just did what you thought was right". Gohan sat on the couch as Bulma brought him something to eat. Trunks leaned against the wall "So if it wasn't you then who beat up the bad guys?" Gohan smiled "Some girl called Videl". Bulma walked into the room "She's Hercules daughter". Gohan's mouth nearly hit the floor "What? Okay for a start she's already stronger than the goof in question!" Trunks cracked his neck "Ah well see you guys later. Piccolo said he'd give me a workout!" Trunks opened the window and flew towards the lookout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl was walking the streets of Hercule City. It was late and starting to get dark. She walked past four men and they soon began to follow her. She noticed them but decided to pay them to heed. One of them suddenly broke into a sprint and pulled a knife from his pocket! Before the knife could reach it's mark Videl turned and kicked the man in the face. The others moved to surround her "Ha-ha Hercules little princes will fetch a nice price! Get her boys!" Before Videl could even act the goons were smacked into the street. Videl looked at the person in front of her "You!" Gohan looked at the goons with an expression that would have struck fear into the bravest villain "Four men against one girl? Have you guys no dignity?" The goons ran off "We'll get you back for this! Count on it!" Gohan sighed "You guys wouldn't even see me coming!" Videl tapped him on the shoulder. Gohan turned and looked at her with his goofy smile "What's up?" Videl looked at him strangely "Are you following me?" Gohan laughed "I think I've got better things to do with my time. I was flying overhead on my way home and saw the commotion". Gohan hadn't realized he said it but he had and Videl picked up on it. Videl looked even more confused "Flying overhead? Where's your capsule plane?" Gohan began to hover "I don't need one!"

Videl nearly fainted "Who are you?" Gohan smiled again "I told you earlier today, my name is Gohan". Gohan flew higher into the sky "Be careful okay? There are more people ahead so watch yourself!" Gohan departed, leaving a confused Videl in the middle of the street. Gohan didn't expect to meet Videl again. There was something about her he liked, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the fact she could fight well or maybe it was something else. All Gohan knew was that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo had taken Trunks to a special pendulum room within the lookout. This room transported their soul to a different dimension. There the two battled against past villains like Frieza and Cooler. The two emerged tired and beaten. Dende quickly healed the duo "How did you find the pendulum room?" Trunks raised his head "Not half as brutal as the hyperbolic time chamber!" Piccolo grunted "The two are similar but the hyperbolic time chamber is better for training, but you can only enter it twice in one lifetime, you can enter the pendulum room as often as you like!" Piccolo walked outside and began to mediate. Trunks turned to Dende "It's getting late, I'd better head home. Trunks flared his aura and leapt into the sky. He flew towards West City but stopped as he saw 18 hovering in the air before him "18? Is that you?" 18 turned "Oh it's you" she said dismissing him. Trunks sighed "What that's that supposed to mean? Haven't saw you since you were last at Capsule Corp. What you been doing with yourself?" 18 sighed "I live out in an island near Kame House, what else is there to do? If I stay there that lecherous old creep won't stop gawking at me!" Trunks sighed "I'm surprised you haven't blown Master Roshi to bits by now. I'll pay him a visit tomorrow!" Trunks waved farewell and continued home to Capsule Corp.

18 stared into the distance. For the last three years she wondered why Gohan and Trunks had forgiven her. She couldn't find an answer, so she continued with her life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm trying to introduce new characters like Videl and the now good 18. I think this will help the story a lot. If you liked this story then please leave a review. I have no intention of turning Gohan into the great saiyaman because that would ruin him and my fic!


	15. Training Begins

A New Hope For The Future

Gohan is forced to continue his 'socializing' by his mother. Trunks however follows up on his promise and speaks to Master Roshi regarding 18. Piccolo continues his training and meditating. Videl however is busy searching for Gohan so she can learn to fly…

Chapter 15

Gohan was busy relaxing when his mother's shadow appeared over him. Chi-Chi sighed "I thought you were supposed to go into the city today? GO!" Gohan jumped to his feet and sprang into the air. Even though he had fought and defeated Cell even he couldn't win against his mother! He descended into an alley and walked down the streets of Hercule City. He liked coming to Hercule City because it had lots of crime and that meant something to do. He patted his stomach, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything the whole day. He glanced around the various shops and restaurants. He was looking for one sign 'All you can eat!'. His eyes finally fell upon the sign he was looking for and he walked into the restaurant.

Inside the space of an hour he basically ate the whole buffet! The other customers couldn't believe their eyes. Gohan smiled goofily before paying for his meal, that just happened to burn a hole in his pocket!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks flew over the ocean towards Kame House. He knew 18 was no longer evil so he wanted to warn Roshi before he got killed. He landed on the beach and greeted turtle. Oolong was also there "Trunks? What you doing out here? Wait don't tell me you brought that psycho android with you?" Trunks shook his head "How many people has she killed in the last three years? None! So give her a chance!" Trunks walked into the house and greeted Master Roshi and Launch. Launch was her kind self and instantly offered trunks a cup of tea. Trunks refused and turned to Master Roshi "I'm here to talk to you about 18". Master Roshi became excited "She's much better looking after she became a good person!" Trunks shook his head "Listen if you don't leave her alone she may decide to kill you! So please give her a chance!" Master Roshi looked strangely at Trunks "Why do you care so much?" Trunks scratched his chin and then began to leave. Master Roshi began to laugh as Trunks left the island.

Trunks was beginning to ponder the question himself. She had helped him during the battle with Cell and even carried him to the lookout! Trunks couldn't understand why he wanted to help the android he grew up hating. He pushed the topic to the back of his mind and flew towards the lookout to see Piccolo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan leapt into the air and flared his aura, but he stopped when someone called his name. "Gohan wait!" Videl stood panting in the street below. Gohan descended in front of her "What's up Videl?" Videl raised her head "Do me a favour?" Gohan crossed his arms "What do you need?" Videl said with excitement in her voice "Teach me ho to fly! The world tournament is coming up in a few months and I want to enter". Gohan wasn't at all surprised "You want to learn to fly? Sure I'll teach you, but it isn't going to be easy". Videl replied "I don't care! I want to learn" with determination. Gohan sighed "Okay, we'll start tomorrow morning, meet me near Mount Paozu", Videl caught his arm "It's still early, can't we start today?" Gohan smiled "Yeah I see no reason not to, let's go!" Videl took a small capsule from her pocket and threw it onto the ground. A small cloud of smoke appeared and a capsule vehicle appeared. Videl climbed into the cockpit and rose the vehicle into the air. Gohan followed her up and the two headed towards Mount Paozu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks blocked a powerful punch from Piccolo. He jumped backwards and then shot forward! The two collided. Dende was used to this. Piccolo was often either fighting Gohan or Trunks, and if they weren't there he trained against a copy of himself! They continually chased each other! Mr Popo made it his daily habit to fix the damage done to lookout when the z-fighters were training!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan touched down on Mount Paozu and Videl's plane did the same. Gohan scratched his head "Okay first of all you need to learn how to control your ki" "Ki? What's this ki business?" Gohan smiled "This was easier with Trunks… Okay how about I show you!" Gohan opened his palm and shot a small energy blast, destroying a large rock. Videl stood in disbelief! "That's ki energy and to fly you need to concentrate it beneath you so it holds you up. Like this". Gohan began to hover and then descended again. Videl attempted it but nothing happened "What am I doing wrong?" Gohan sighed "You just can't control your energy yet. Once you learn that it's easy!"

Gohan sat on the ground and said kindly "Okay I'll do it slowly so you can watch me". Gohan concentrated and slowly formed a golden orb of energy in his palm. Videl came closer and closer to inspect the light. The orb vanished "Now you try". Videl concentrated, trying to make the orb appear. Gohan shook his head "You'll never bring it out if your all tensed up like that! Relax your body and search until you find a pool of energy, then just bring it out".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days soon passed and Videl soon learned how to control her energy and hover. Trunks landed beside Gohan "I thought you were training for the tournament? Who's your friend?" Gohan smiled "I'm teaching Videl how to fly. I start my training after she leaves". Videl flew towards them "I can't believe I'm actually flying! This a friend of yours Gohan?" Trunks walked forward "I'm Trunks, nice to meet you".

Videl reached for her capsule plane "I'll back tomorrow. See you!" Videl's plane climbed into the air and blasted towards Hercule City. Gohan looked at Trunks "We training here, or are we hitting the gravity room?" Trunks smiled "I spend half my time in that gravity room! Let's practice the old way!" The two flew towards each other and collided! Gohan dropped down and swept Trunks from his feet. Trunks placed his hands on the ground and twisted around kicking with his right foot! Gohan dodged and backed up. The two soared into the air and began attacking and dodging with extreme speed. The two backed up and threw a right punch each. They connected each other on the face. Gohan wiped the blood from his mouth "Wow Trunks! You must've spent every waking hour training!" Trunks wiped his nose "Yeah. It's either been with myself in the gravity room or with Piccolo in the pendulum room! Is it just me or is Piccolo too strict?" The two resumed their stances. Gohan appeared behind Trunks and punched his afterimage. Trunks appeared in front and kicked. Gohan flipped backwards and charged forward. He punched Trunks below the chin and then caught his ankle. Gohan hurled Trunks into a mountain! Trunks slowed himself and repelled off the mountain towards Gohan. He ducked at the last moment, dodging Gohan's kick. Trunks placed his hands on Gohan's chest and sent him flying with an aura burst! Gohan rose from the rubble "Was that Cell's move?" Trunks stood still with a grin on his face. Gohan walked towards him "This is an aura burst!" Gohan punched the air and sent out a shockwave! Trunks crossed his arms to block. Gohan closed the distance and held his hand in front of Trunks' face and then sent him flying!

The two walked towards each other. They resumed their fight well into the early hours of the morning before they quit.

-----------------------------------------------------Two Days Later---------------------------------------------------

Trunks flew towards the islands near Kame House. Piccolo was busy with something and Gohan was still tutoring Videl. The only opponent who he could train effectively against was android 18. He looked around the islands "Where is she?" Trunks flew to Kame House and landed. He walked into the house and saw Master Roshi cowering behind his couch. Launch had sneezed and now held the group at gunpoint! Launch turned and began to shot at Trunks! He sighed and caught every bullet and then moved his head sharply to the side as the final one flew past him. He dropped the bullets and walked towards Master Roshi "Where's 18?" Master Roshi threw himself behind Trunks "Take cover! Huh? 18? Haven't saw that on in a while". Trunks lifted a pot of pepper from the table and removed the lid. He tossed it towards Launch. She sneezed "Oh excuse me!" Master Roshi jumped from cover "Were saved!!" Trunks leapt into the sky and flared his aura. "How can you stand those fools?" Trunks stopped and turned to see 18 lying on the roof "Hey 18!" Trunks landed on the roof and sat down beside her "If it isn't too much trouble would you mind training with me?" 18 looked at him strangely "What are you training for? It's peaceful". "You haven't heard? There's a world tournament in two months time!" 18 turned, her curiosity had gotten the better of her "What's the prize?" Trunks scratched his head a moment "Ten million zeni!" 18 jumped to her feet "Okay let's train. Let's face it, you need it!" Trunks looked at her strangely "Who won our last training match two years ago?" 18 smiled "Me because you flew away to talk to your mother!" The two descended and touched down on a nearby island.

18 flew towards Trunks and took the feet from below him with a karate chop! Trunks turned swiftly and flew into the sky. 18 gave pursuit and fired rapid ki blasts towards him. Trunks turned quickly, repelling each blast! He caught her fist and threw her into the water. 18 stayed below for a short while. Trunks looked at the water "Where'd she go?" Trunks suddenly felt something grab his ankle. 18 dragged him into the earth and kicked him in the face! She caught him by the shirt and held him in the air and began to pound him. Trunks smiled and repelled her with his aura. He clenched his fists and transformed "Let's go! Round two". 18 flew towards Trunks. Trunks easily dodged and turned quickly, hitting out with his right fist! 18 ducked below his punch and smacked him across the face. Trunks retaliated and kneaded her in the chest! 18 grunted and turned, kicking Trunks across the face. Trunks managed to block the attack "Wow, you've been practising!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. If you liked it then please leave a review. Next chapter will be posted soon.


	16. Mysterious Competitors

A New Hope For The Future

Two months pass and the z-fighters have finished their training. Videl spent almost every day with Gohan learning to control her ki energy. In time she even learnt to fire small ki blasts. Trunks spent his every waking hour training in his gravity room at 400x gravity with 18. Piccolo also decided to enter and trained with a copy of himself in the pendulum room. The morning of the tournament approaches and the z-fighters can't help but be excited. The tournament is being hosted by X.S Cash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan walked out of his house with Chi-Chi in hot pursuit "I could live very nicely with that prize money! Go get them Gohan!" Gohan leaped into the air and flew towards Hercule City. He promised Videl he'd take her with him and Trunks. Gohan arrived and saw Trunks standing in the street talking to Videl. Gohan descended "Sorry I'm late! Ready to go?" Videl approached him "Your always late! I don't think you were ever on time for anything!" Gohan laughed stupidly with his goofy smile spread across his face "Oh yeah where's 18? Wasn't she supposed to meet us?" Trunks shook his head "She's meeting us at Kame House. You can understand why she doesn't want to come meet us in a city as big as this one". "I guess so, what about Piccolo?" "He's meeting us at the tournament grounds later on". The group leapt into the air and headed towards the southern islands were the tournament grounds were located. Trunks looked at Videl "You've really improved your speed!" Videl giggled "Yeah, thanks to Gohan!" Gohan smiled goofily "I can't take all the credit. I only taught you about ki control. You channelled it and mastered it yourself!"

18 leapt into the air as the group passed over head "What took you so long?" Trunks flew beside her "Gohan was late again". Gohan sighed "Sorry about that!" The group touched down near the grounds. People looked at them curiously and then fled once they saw 18 was in there number. One caught and hurled coins at her. Trunks moved to shield her "Back off!" The man shied away "S-she'll kill us all!" 18 was annoyed. This happened whenever she went anywhere. The only places she could go were Kame House, much to her dismay and Capsule Corp. Videl looked at 18 "What a jerk! Don't let him bother you". Gohan approached the sign in table and put his name down. Trunks followed as did the others.

Gohan looked around "This place hasn't changed at all!" Videl stood beside him, she looked awfully small compared to Gohan "I know what you mean, everywhere else has changed so much in the last three years". Trunks looked at his competition. There were over a hundred competitors, some of whom wouldn't even get past the preliminary rounds to fight in the actual tournament. Trunks looked at Gohan "I hope we don't fight in the first round. It'd be a shame if I put you out!" Gohan turned "Confident! I've learned some tricks to!" The two stopped and turned their heads as a commotion began to unfold behind them. A crowd had assembled around 18. They were insulting her and even throwing things. One man came closer and pulled a knife from his pocket. The crowd were cheering him to do it. He ran forward but got slammed into the ground by Trunks! Trunks caught another man and threw him to the side. 18 smiled as he defended her. Trunks stood in front of her and addressed the crowd "You got a problem with 18? Take it up with me!" Gohan appeared and took 18 away from the crowd "I'm sorry about this". Trunks walked towards them. He had his fists clenched tightly and he was noticeably raged "I hope I get to fight a few of those guys!" Gohan placed his hand on his shoulder "You need to calm yourself. If we go all out against these guys we'll end up killing them!" Trunks sighed. He knew Gohan was right, but he just couldn't help it.

Piccolo touched down and approached the sign in desk. He signed in and walked towards the preliminary chamber. He easily picked out Gohan and walked towards him. Videl looked as Piccolo approached. She'd meet Piccolo and Dende a few times when Gohan took her to the pendulum room, but she still couldn't believe it. There were a few strange looking people scattered around the chamber. The party that stood out the most would probably be the group of five whose teal-coloured skin set them apart from the other competitors. They stood at the far end of the chamber. The largest member eyed Gohan strangely. Videl looked at him and then at Gohan. There gazes had met and they now stood psyching each other out. Piccolo looked at the group and then turned to Trunks "They aren't normal. Be careful if you fight them". One of the strangers had a sword strapped to his back and his gaze met Trunks'. Although weapons like swords weren't allowed Trunks carried one anyways. A crowd moved between the z-fighters and the strange group. When it dispersed they were gone. Gohan smiled. Trunks looked at his mentor. He hadn't seen that expression in a while, since Cell's defeat actually and he knew Gohan was excited.

The strange group had left and now stood outside. The one with the sword spoke with a pseudo-Caribbean accent as he addressed the taller, muscular one "How should we proceed?" The taller one laughed below his breathe "We will enter this little tournament. That one in the orange suit has caught my attention". The one with the sword smirked "I'd like to battle the one in the black jumpsuit. He carries a sword, I'd like to put his skills to the test". The one girl in the group looked towards the z-fighters. She was staring at 18 "I'd like to battle that one". The strange group grinned evilly as they approached the sign-in desk.

Videl looked at her competition with a little bit of fear, but mostly excitement. Gohan walked towards her "Well? What do you think?" Videl sighed "I'm happy as long as I don't need to fight any of you!" Gohan smiled goofily "Don't worry. You'll do just fine, after all I know you can fight!" Videl smiled at the compliment. The tournament announcer approached a lone Piccolo "You! Aren't you Ma Junior?" Piccolo looked up at the announcer "I've been know by that name. You? You announced my match with Goku a long time ago". The announcer smiled "Where is Goku anyway? Haven't seen him in ages. Oh there he is! Goku!" Gohan looked at the announcer "Your close. I'm his son Gohan". The announcer smiled and clapped his hands "Your little Gohan? Gosh you've grown! You look just like your father!" The announcer turned to Piccolo "Please try to refrain from destroying the ring this time!" With that the announcer left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was outside when he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned quickly to apologize but soon stopped as the person became known to him. It was the swordsmen he saw in the room with the others. The two stared at each other before walking on. Trunks turned to watch the man leave but he vanished. Trunks smiled "Quick guy. Hope I get to fight him!" 18 walked towards him "Who was that guy?" Trunks turned to her "Not a clue!"

Trunks and 18 walked towards Gohan "When are these matches going to start?" Gohan turned to face Trunks "None of use are fighting each other and neither are any of that strange group". Trunks thought back to the swordsmen "Are we drew against any of them?" Piccolo walked forward "No, but that's the thing. It's kind of strange". Gohan grinned "Piccolo's good at picking up on disturbances and he sensed someone using telekinesis, the matches were fixed". Trunks looked towards the strange group "You think it was them?" 18 replied "Has to be. No one else would be capable of doing it". Gohan cracked his neck and knuckles "This is getting interesting!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was the first of the z-fighters to have his match. His opponent was a large round man named Bacterium. 18 spoke to Trunks before he entered the ring "End this quickly. That guy stinks something bad!" Trunks smiled "And there I thought you were missing me!" Trunks stood before the large smelly man and held his nose with his left hand. The man walked forward when the bell sounded "I'm gonna crush you puny man!" He threw a left hook but Trunks easily dodged and kicked him out of the ring swiftly. He smacked into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. The other competitors were surprised and it showed on their faces. Gohan gave Trunks a high five and walked into the ring "Okay I won't even hit him!" His opponent was a muscular man roughly the same height as Gohan was. He wore no shirt and taunted Gohan. The bell sounded and the man ran towards Gohan. Gohan sidestepped and extended his foot. The man tripped up and fell outside the ring. Gohan walked towards Trunks "What'd I tell you?" 18 was next. Her opponent stood shivering, he was one of the men in the crowd earlier. 18 walked towards him "What happened all that courage?" The man turned around and ran. 18 shook her head "Coward". Trunks laughed as she walked past him "If we didn't enter you could make a fortune doing this!" Videl stepped into the ring. She knew her opponent. He had fought her dad two years ago and almost beat him. She admitted she was a bit scared. Gohan walked to the edge of the ring "Go get him Videl!" Videl flashed him a thumbs up. Before the bell even went the man punched her in the face. The officials ran into the ring to restrain the man. Gohan was there as well, standing beside Videl. He helped her to her feet and looked at her mouth and wiped the blood from her lip "There's no damage. Take this guy out!" Videl faced the man. The bell sounded and she ran forward. The man threw a right hook. Videl ducked below it and punched him hard in the chest. She jumped up and kicked him across the face! The man staggered backwards. Videl didn't allow him to recover and kicked him in the leg. She jumped into the air and delivered a powerful punch to his mouth! The man fell outside the ring. Videl ran towards Gohan to celebrate her victory. The man slowly raised his head and jumped to his feet! He sprinted toward Videl. Gohan noticed immediately and pulled her out of the way and extended his right fist! The man didn't notice and ran straight into Gohan's fist! Gohan caught him and threw him outside "He's a sore loser". Videl looked at the man and smiled "Thanks Gohan". There was a string of battles before Piccolo could fight. He walked into the ring and stood before his opponent. The man was even taller than Piccolo was and stared at him confidently. The bell sounded and Piccolo moved his hand through the air and smacked him through the wall. Piccolo smiled and walked towards Gohan. Gohan sighed "Why did that not surprise me?"

The z-fighters finally got to see the fights they wanted to. The swordsmen walked into the ring and stared coldly at Trunks. His opponent ran forward but got slammed into the mat. During the whole battle his gaze never left Trunks. The official entered the ring and ended the battle. Another male in the group had a yellow Mohawk and a goatee. Like the rest of his group he had teal-coloured skin. He easily dispatched his opponent and walked towards his group. The female of the party took her place in the ring. Her opponent was practically drooling. She effortlessly kicked him out of the ring and returned to her group. The smallest member sported the same teal coloured skin as the rest of his group and wore a purple turban on his head, covering the most of his head. His opponent seemed to struggle a moment but then fell to the ground unconscious. Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other. The other competitors couldn't see but the small person had used a type of needle attack to ensnare his opponent and drain his energy. Videl looked up at Gohan "I saw a purple…thing wrap around that guy and then he fell, what happened?" Gohan smirked "That's a special technique similar to my ki blasts. You need to be careful". The final match of the preliminaries were between the tallest muscular man and a small man with no hair. The muscular man walked in and upon closer inspection sported a scar across his face. He turned to face Gohan "I will destroy you!" Gohan smiled "Bring it on!" The man went to walk towards Gohan but the officials stopped him. He turned to his opponent and sent him flying with an aura burst! Gohan vanished and appeared behind the man and caught him "What's your problem!? That would've killed him!" The man smiled and walked towards his group. They all turned with him and walked outside.

Gohan placed the man on the ground and walked towards Piccolo "That was an aura burst. These guys are good". Trunks watched them as they left. The one with the sword turned to face him and then vanished with an evil grin on his face. 18 looked at Trunks "Do me a favour and beat that guy. He creeps me out". Videl sighed "They all creep me out. Especially the little one". Gohan walked towards the exit "Trunks follow me. Piccolo stay with the girls will you?" Gohan opened his metal link with Piccolo "_Haven't done this in a while. Listen to this. I told you stay put because you can hear it from there"._ Piccolo grinned _"I understand your reasons Gohan". _

_Gohan looked into the sky "Trunks I was late this morning because I was speaking to my dad. There was an accident in otherworld and some fighters escaped from hell. They managed to kill King Kai before they were brought back. My dad then told me that with King Kais death a special seal on a powerful enemy was broken. I think those guys may be the ones we just saw!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_In the next chapter the tournament will begin. Gohan and Piccolo can communicate telepathically because in the main story Piccolo used it when Dr. Gero began to absorb his energy to ask Gohan for help. If you liked this chapter then please leave a review. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. Thanks for reading._


	17. The Matches Begin

A New Hope For The Future

The tournament begins, but the z-fighters weren't betting that it'd be difficult.

The tournament officials called the remaining fighters to the courtyard. There they were told that they would draw a number, one to sixteen. Your number signified who you would fight and in which order.

Gohan walked up and placed his hand in the box. He felt a strange energy cover the ball and pulled out number six. Gohan looked at the strange group and opened his mental link with Piccolo _"They used telekinesis again. They want to fix the whole tournament draw"._ Videl was next. She picked out number twelve "Last? Ah well at least I'm not fighting Gohan". 18 walked forward and the officials shied away. She pulled out a ball and looked at the number. It was eight. Trunks smiled and walked towards the box. He felt the same strange energy Gohan felt and took out number one. He smirked "First off the mark eh? Wonder who I'm fighting?" The man with the purple turban walked forward and pulled out number three. Piccolo looked closely at the number and walked towards the box. He touched a ball and felt the same energy, but he decided he'd do some cheating of his own. He changed the ball to four and faced the man with the turban.

The remainder of the people present got their number and their names were placed on the board. The 1st match was Trunks vs. Kogu. 2nd match was Bujin vs. Piccolo. 3rd match was Striker vs. Gohan. 4th match was Zangya vs. 18. 5th match was Bido vs. Blitz. 6th match was Bojack vs. Videl. 7th match was Jacky Chun (Master Roshi) vs. Cybernetic Tao. 8th match was Spovovich vs. Yamu (both human not majin).

Trunks stepped into the ring with his sword wearing opponent. They rushed toward each other, their elbows colliding! Trunks knew his opponent was strong but he was curious. Kogu didn't bother holding back. He attacked Trunks ruthlessly and powerfully from the start! Trunks dodged his opponents kicks and flew into the sky. Kugo followed him and fired a ki blast. Trunks cut it in half with his hand and smacked him back towards the ground! The crowd were cheering loudly, mainly for Trunks. Bulma gave the whole of Capsule Corp. a holiday and they were all there cheering. The girls among the crowd all blushed whenever they saw Trunks and now cheered loudly for him. Trunks blocked a powerful punch from Kogu and kicked him across the face. Kugo growled and retaliated by sending the young saiyan hurtling towards the outside of the ring! Trunks extended his arm and flared his aura, propelling himself to safety. Kogu flew towards him. Trunks dodged his attack and slammed him into the ring! He breathed out slowly. His training had paid off. The announcer began the count but Kugo rose before he reached three. Kugo smiled and suddenly changed! His skin colour became a light green and his hair became red and stood up, similar to a super saiyan. He rushed forward and connected Trunks with a punch. He brought his leg up and sent Trunks flying! He appeared behind him and smacked him back towards the ground! He charged towards Trunks and threw his right fist! Trunks became alert to his charge and transformed! He easily blocked the attack and with a quick turn and kick sent Kugo flying out of the ring and through the brick wall! He disengaged his transformation and walked towards Gohan and the others. Gohan nodded as he walked past.

Piccolo walked into the ring and stood opposed to Bujin. Piccolo smiled "Why'd you fix the tournament draw?" Bujin laughed below his breathe "I don't know what your talking about". Piccolo sighed "Have it your way then!" Piccolo flared his aura and charged forward! He punched Bujin in the chest and then smacked him into the air! Piccolo created a copy of himself and made the copy battle Bujin. Bujin barely avoided his attacks as Piccolo watched calmly. Videl looked in admiration "Why doesn't he team up on him?" Gohan shook his head "Piccolo is smart. He's using his copy as a means to gauge this guys abilities. He was the one that used the energy draining technique. Piccolos only being cautious".

Piccolo's copy hurled Bujin towards the mat. Suddenly a series of purple needles surrounded Piccolo's copy. The real Piccolo felt his copies power drop and recalled him. Bujin stood smiling. Piccolo grinned and opened his mental link with Gohan _"I'm going to fight him a moment longer then I'm throwing the match. I want to analyse each of their abilities outside of battle when I'm calmer" "I understand your reasons. Tell me how long did it take for his energy to drain away?" "A few seconds. It would take longer with a super saiyan so I'm going to let Trunks deal with him!" Piccolo descended and turned to the announcer "I give up. I can fight no longer!" Piccolo walked past a surprised Bujin and stood beside Gohan. Videl looked at him "You could've easily beaten him couldn't you?" Piccolo nodded "Yes. Videl I'd prefer if you didn't fight Bojack. He looks like the leader and is probably the strongest among them. Kugo could transform and catch Trunks by surprise so Bojack can probably do something similar". Videl spoke quickly with no hesitation "I don't care! I came here to fight and that's what I'm going to do!" Gohan smiled "She won't back down Piccolo". Piccolo grinned and walked towards Trunks and 18. Gohan sighed "But he's right Videl" "Oh come on Gohan! If anyone would understood I thought it would be you!" Gohan quickly replied "If you ant to fight I won't stop you, but this guy is strong. I'm only asking that you be careful!"_

_Gohan walked into the ring "Go get him Gohan!" shouted Videl. Gohan flashed her a thumbs up and stood opposite his opponent. His name was striker. He had fought in a few tournaments but won none. He ran towards Gohan and attacked him repeatedly. Gohan dodged easily, even yawning as he did so! The man began to kick, hoping that would defeat him. Gohan caught his ankle and threw him toward the edge of the ring. The man somehow stopped himself and sighed in relieve. Gohan flicked the air, releasing an aura burst that sent the man flying on the grass around the ring! The crowd cheered loudly but soon fell silent as Chi-Chi waved her arms in the air "That's my son! Go get them Gohan! Beat them all up!" Bulma tried her best to restrain her but she couldn't._

_18 stepped out of the building and walked towards the ring. Trunks looked at her opponent and then at 18 "Hey Gohan what's the odds that 18 beats this girl?" Gohan scratched the top of his head "You're the only one that can answer that question Trunks. I don't know how much stronger she's actually gotten. You're the one that trained with her". Trunks smiled "She beats when I go super saiyan". Gohan nearly choked in surprise "What? I gotta be careful. I'm fighting her if she wins this match!"_

_18 watched her opponent closely. She was shorter than 18 was, roughly Videl's height. She had an evil grin on her face. 18 wasn't impressed. She'd seen evil looks worse than that one. Zangya charged towards her and punched quickly. 18 dodged effortlessly and backed up. Zangya charged again but 18 kept avoiding her. 18 took to the skies. Gohan looked at her strangely "Hey Trunks, what is she doing? She hasn't even landed a punch on Zangya yet". Trunks grinned "She's taken to analysing her opponent beforehand. She's got limitless energy so she can afford to". Gohan felt a cold chill up his spine and turned to face Bojack. Bojack was eyeing his opponent. Videl didn't even notice. Gohan walked towards him "Your Bojack right?" Bojack didn't answer and turned his attention to Zangya's fight. Gohan smirked "Man you're an uptight freak!" That caught Bojack's attention and he turned to face Gohan. Gohan looked at him without fear. Trunks looked at his mentor "What is he doing?" Gohan began to speak "I know your strong but know this. Harm Videl and I wont be merciful!" Bojack grunted with no reply. Gohan turned and walked towards Trunks "I have a bad feeling about this". Gohan looked across at Videl and then back at Bojack "Not good at all"._

_18 was easily dominating! Zangya couldn't coup with her strength or speed and was beginning to slow "Why? Why doesn't your energy drop?" 18 twisted around her punch and kicked her into the ring. Zangya rose and stared hatefully at 18. 18 flew towards her and activated her barrier at the last minute, repelling Zangya. Zangya nearly lost her balance as she approached the edge of the ring. 18 smiled "Power Blitz!" The purple sphere flew towards Zangya! Zangya summoned energy in her palm and fired it towards 18's Power Blitz! 18 smirked and began to easily push Zangya back. 18 suddenly felt something hold her body still! Bujin grinned evilly as he held his hand toward 18. The needles didn't drain her energy but simply stopped her from moving. Zangya smiled and charged towards 18! _

_Trunks turned quickly and noticed Bujin and then 18. 18 got kicked in the stomach and then smashed into the ground. Zangya picked her up and formed an energy attack in her palm. She blasted 18 at point blank range and sent her flying towards the grass! Trunks appeared before a surprised Bujin and caught his hand! Trunks transformed and showered the room with an amazing light as his aura grew large! Kugo charged with his blade drew but Gohan appeared before him "Try it!" Trunks tightened his grip until Bujin fell to his knees! The binding effect wore off and 18 barely stopped herself from landing outside the ring. She looked into the room and saw Trunks clutching Bujin's hand. Trunks smiled and crushed it! Trunks released his grip and Bujin looked at his now useless hand. Gohan looked at Trunks and then at Bujin "You deserved it for cheating!" Trunks looked at his foe without hesitation, mercy or fear "My next match is against you. I'm gonna enjoy pounding your face in!" Bojack stared sternly at Trunks and then at Gohan._

_18 blocked Zangya's kick and smiled. She grabbed her ankle. She flew into the sky and raised her arm above her. She copied Gohan's attack by slamming her into the ground outside the ring! 18 grinned evilly as she walked towards Trunks. She stopped "What?" Trunks smiled and shook his head innocently "Nothing!" 18 sighed and then grinned "…Thank you". Trunks' mouth nearly hit the floor "Say that again. I didn't hear that. Did you just thank me for something? Damn that's never happened before!" 18 punched him gently in the stomach. Trunks held his stomach as he watched her walk away "Okay I deserved that". Gohan walked towards him and took him to the side, out of ear shot "I was wondering why you crushed his hand. Now I know why!" Trunks looked at his mentors goofy smile "Don't you say anything!" Gohan laughed and walked way "No promises Trunks! No promises!" Videl looked at them strangely and turned to Piccolo "They're really close". Piccolo nodded "Considering the things they went through together I'm not surprised. You already know Gohan and Trunks defeated the androids right?" Videl nodded "They spent their whole lives in constant fear of attack. They're fathers and mentors were killed and Gohan soon found himself the only warrior capable of fighting them. He took and trained Trunks but they were still no match for them. If Goku hadn't of told them about the time chamber when he did they would probably be dead". Videl turned her attention towards the ring. Bido was now facing Blitz. He easily won the match by kicking his opponent in the gut, rendering him unconscious and without medical treatment probably dead._

_Videl was tense. Her match with Bojack was next. She began to wonder what Gohan said to him. She emerged from the room and walked towards the ring. Gohan ran after her "I know you'll hate me for this but please be careful! If he starts to dominate then give up". Videl was angered "Why say something like that you big-" Gohan cut her off "Because I care about you! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Videl was silenced by his words "G-Gohan? What do you mean?" The announcer looked at Gohan and decided to come to his rescue "Miss Videl the match is about to begin. Your needed in the ring!" Videl looked at Gohan and then walked towards the ring. Gohan bowed his head at the announcer. The announcer walked towards him and covered the microphone "I'm gonna tell you a little rule that most people don't know. It's allowed for another participant to interfere if the officials can't stop a fight". Gohan looked at him "Thanks"._

_Videl stood before Bojack and assumed her fighting stance. Gohan's words were still ringing in her ears. She tried to ignore them and moved cautiously towards Bojack. Bojack looked at Gohan and then at Videl. He grinned evilly "That boy seems to care about you. I've seen his kind before. Calm until angered and then they become a force to be reckoned with! I want to see his full power, so I'm gonna make you suffer to anger him!" Videl was visibly shocked by his words. Gohan looked at Piccolo's worried expression "Piccolo? What did he say?" Piccolo turned to face Gohan slowly "He wants to anger you". Gohan turned and looked at Videl "Videl please come to your senses!" Bojack approached Videl. Videl swallowed hard and jumped into the air. She kicked Bojack across the face, but he simply shrugged it off and grinned. Videl tried another but the same thing happened. Bojack didn't even bother to guard against her attacks. He finally made his move by catching her ankle. He threw her into the ground and then lifted her by the head. Bojack began to mercilessly pound her. He punched her in the chest and then in the face. He brought her closer and kneed her below the chin! Videl forced her body to move and kicked Bojack across the chest, freeing herself. She took to the skies in an attempt to catch her breathe. Bojack grinned and rose slowly towards her. Bojack charged an energy blast and sent Videl flying down into the ring! She landed near the edge. Her head hung over the side but she didn't touch the outside._

_Gohan shook with rage. Trunks had never seen this happen to Gohan. His mentor's was enraged. His muscles swelled and his hair began to stand up as his aura increased in size. Piccolo approached him "Gohan calm yourself! I understand but this is what he wants you to do, don't play into his hands!" Gohan turned instantly "And let Videl get killed!? I don't care Piccolo!" Gohan was alerted to Videl's screams as Bojack caught her by the hair. He cocked his left arm back and punched Videl hard in the stomach! She coughed blood after every blow. Bojack dropped her and Videl fell to her knees. Blood covered her mouth. Bojack released an aura burst and made a gash across her back! Blood flowed from the wound and her vision began to fade. Bojack cocked his arm back. Gohan bypassed his super saiyan form and went straight into super saiyan 2! He shielded Videl by catching Bojack's hand! Bojack was surprised by his intervention. Gohan sent Bojack flying with an aura burst "Trunks!" Trunks appeared beside his mentor "Watch him". Gohan disengaged his transformation and carried Videl in his arms. He walked past the rest of Bojack's squad and struck fear into them with one look. His expression was fierce, anger swelling in his eyes. Bojack was declared the winner and walked into the room. Gohan stopped in his tracks "Bojack! I will crush you!" Gohan walked away towards the infirmary. The announcer turned to the crowd "The rest of the battles will take place tomorrow. Please return to the hotel"._

_Videl was put on a support machine. Her condition was critical. She was coughing blood continually. Gohan paced back and forth outside her room. Trunks approached his fuming mentor "How is she?" Gohan replied angrily "What do you think!?" Trunks was taken aback. Gohan sighed "I'm sorry Trunks, I shouldn't have done that". Trunks walked towards his mentor "You really care about her don't you?" Gohan nodded his head "Bojack has crossed me Trunks! He won't again. I'm sorry but I won't lose to 18 tomorrow!" Trunks smiled "I know. But go easy on her regardless. Here give her this". Trunks handed Gohan a senzu bean "Korin managed to grow a few more. Give it to her!" Gohan took the bean and then hugged Trunks "Thanks bro!" Gohan opened the door quietly. Hercule rose from his seat "Gohan! Damn that Bojack!" Videl coughed again "Hey…Gohan". Gohan walked towards her "I've got something that'll make you fell better. It's called a senzu bean". Hercule rose from his seat "Now listen you! You aren't feeding my little girl no stinking bean! I forbid it!" Videl replied weakly "Okay Gohan…I trust you. If you say it'll help I know it will". Gohan placed the bean in her mouth and she swallowed it. Hercule hung over her "No Videl spit it out!" Videl suddenly felt better and she sat up. Hercule near jumped out of his skin "What happened?" Videl's wounds were gone. Gohan smiled goofily "Thank Trunks for that!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The tournament will heat up in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Leave a review if you did. Thanks for reading!_


	18. Piccolo's True Power

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 18

The remaining first round matches were played early the next morning. Master Roshi disguised as Jacky Chun defeated General Tao after a long tough fight. Spopovich managed to defeat Yamu in a rather slow, boring fight.

Gohan was still sleeping. He awoke slowly and dressed. He looked out the window. It was a brilliant day, without a cloud in the sky. Gohan was alerted by a knock on the door. He walked towards it and yawned before opening it. Trunks was there "Hey". Gohan left with him "Gohan cracked his neck "Damn that bed knocked the back off me". Trunks grinned "Mines no better. Hey, how's Videl?" Gohan patted him on the back "Great thanks to that senzu bean. The doctors couldn't believe it and wanted to check her for poison, but she's fine!" Trunks suddenly stopped "Gohan" Gohan turned to face him and began to glance around the corridor "I know, there here". The duo opened a nearby window and flew outside "Gohan it must be Bojack and his posse!" Gohan erupted with rage and instantly transformed. He smiled as Bido and Kogu walked from the shadows below. Trunks transformed also and drew his sword "No rules out here Kogu" The galaxy soldiers charged towards Gohan and Trunks but stopped as a special beam cannon flew past them. Piccolo stood on the top of a lamppost "That wouldn't be a good idea. I'm very protective of my students!" 18 arrived also and the two backed off and flew away.

Gohan and Trunks disengaged their transformation and looked at Piccolo and 18. Gohan began to speak just as Videl arrived "These guys are looking to pick us off. Stay together and they won't be able to do anything!" Piccolo grunted "I'm going back to the lookout. I need to speak with Dende about this". Piccolo flared his aura and flew into the distance. Gohan and the others returned to the waiting room outside the ring. The announcer was addressing the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen! The quarter final matches are about to begin. This is really getting exciting folks!" Trunks was the first to fight. His opponent was Bujin. Bujin's hand was still crushed and he couldn't use it. Trunks smirked "How's the hand? I ain't holding back!" Trunks flared his aura and charged towards his opponent with a kick! Bujin jumped to avoid. Trunks looked up and pursued him! He stopped in his tracks and summoned his barrier as Bujin released his needle attack. Bujin grunted and lowered his arm. Trunks disengaged the barrier and smiled. Bujin was trying his best to avoid Trunks and so far he was succeeding. Gohan looked across at Bojack, Bido, Kogu and Zangya. They were grinning evilly. Videl was standing near the entrance watching the match intensively. She could follow some of their movements but not them all. She looked at Gohan as he easily followed the match "How can you follow them?" Gohan looked down at her "Years of practice". 18 walked towards them "He's toying with Bujin". Gohan nodded "Yup. Seems you've been a bad influence on my pupil". 18 grinned "No he's just starting to act like Vegeta. Arrogant". Trunks dodged an energy blast and laughed "Are Bojack and Kogu the only ones that can fight? Starting to look like it!" Bojack wasn't pleased at the statement "It would be best if your little friends didn't underestimate us". Gohan replied quickly "You're the ones underestimating us! If you think the power I showed you yesterday was my all then you've no idea! It wasn't even close Bojack". Videl looked at Bojack. Bojack met her gaze and began to charge an energy attack in his palm. Gohan appeared before him "Not a good idea Bojack!"

Trunks caught Bujin and hurled him into the ring! He soared after him, leading with his right fist! Bujin rolled to the side and Trunks slammed into the ring creating a crater. Trunks clenched his fists. His aura began to grow as he transformed! Bujin smiled and surprised everyone by moving his injured hand! He ensnared Trunks and began to slowly drain his energy. Trunks felt the strength drain from his body. He knew he couldn't let this continue. He sighed "Guess I gotta use it after all". Trunks summoned all his strength and began to raise his energy! His aura disappeared and instead changed to lightning! 18 smirked "So he's using it". Trunks' hair stood up even more and left very little hanging by his face. His muscles grew in size and the lightning aura interfered with Bujin's technique. Trunks finally released his energy and created a large cloud of smoke. Bujin looked at the smoke frantically, trying to locate Trunks! 18 looked to the right and smiled. Trunks burst from the smoke and sent Bujin flying into the ring with one swipe of his arm! Bujin raised his head and stared at Trunks in disbelief! Trunks walked towards him and kicked him in the face. Bujin flew towards the grass. Trunks appeared above him and joined his hands! Trunks smashed him into the earth, creating a small shockwave that shook the foundations of the arena! Trunks landed in the ring and disengaged his transformation. He walked towards the waiting area. Gohan stopped him "Nicely done. Didn't know you achieved super saiyan 2. When did that happen?" Trunks replied "When I was training with 18". The announcer stepped into the ring "Our next match will begin in an hour. That one will prove to be exciting folks! It's between 18 and Goku's son Gohan!" The crowd erupted with cheer!

18 decided she'd take a look around before her fight with Gohan. There were market stalls scattered across the area and it didn't take long before 18 found something she liked. She picked out a necklace from the stall and tossed the frightened stall keeper a few zeni. 18 walked past a few more stalls and bought more jewellery. She always liked shopping, even when 17 was still alive. Forty five minutes past and 18 began to make her return.

After twenty minutes 18 still wasn't back. Gohan stood in the ring waiting for her. Trunks walked out towards his mentor "She should've been back by now". Gohan shrugged his shoulders "Your probably right. Gohan sighed and sat down in the middle of the ring.

A full hour later and she still wasn't back. The announcer sighed and walked towards the officials. He raised his hand "We are terribly sorry but Miss 18 doesn't look like she's coming, we have no choice but to announce Gohan the winner!" The crowd were far from pleased. They wanted to see the fights they paid their money for. Gohan had to admit, he was worried. It wasn't like 18 to pass up a fight. Trunks punched the closest wall "If only we could sense her energy". Videl tapped Gohan on the back "Let's go looking for her!" The three flew into the air and headed towards the market area. They touched down "Trunks go that way. Videl and I will go this way". Trunks did as he was told but soon altered his course. He knew 18 liked jewellery and she would probably be there.

Trunks studied the crowds carefully. Cheers came from the arena. Bojack would be fighting Bido by now. Gohan took to the skies "Where is she?" Trunks felt someone watching him and he began to scan the area. A large ki level just decreased and then disappeared. Trunks noticed a small island in the distance and decided to head for it. Gohan felt his energy "Where is he going?" Videl tugged his shirt "Could he have found her? Let's go!" Gohan and Videl flew after Trunks with all speed.

Trunks landed on the island and looked around. The area was a mess. The trees were broken and several craters dotted the ground. Trunks looked in horror as Kogu, Bujin and Zangya stood over 18's beaten body! Bujin was holding her in his needle attack and Kogu stood with his foot on her skull. Rage gripped Trunks as he clenched his fists. Kogu assumed his maximum power transformation and drew his sword. He held it to 18's throat and laughed evilly! Trunks reached for his sword and assumed his first ascended form, greatly increasing in size. Kogu shook his head "It would be shame if anything happened to her". Trunks halted his movement "…What do you want?" Trunks smiled as he felt Gohan's power level disappear "Scratch that. Fight me!" Kogu grinned and laughed "You aren't in the position to be giving orders boy!" Kogu was suddenly sent flying into the sea as Gohan kicked him in the mouth! Gohan turned quickly blasting both Bujin and Zangya with a double masenko!

Trunks appeared beside his mentor and lifted 18 "What the hell did they do to you!? Videl! Take her back to the infirmary!" Trunks was enraged as he turned to face Gohan "Go after her Gohan. Bojack and Bido are still back there. I don't want them attacking Videl or 18 again!" Gohan reluctantly accepted and flew off towards Videl. Kogu flew from the water and charged towards Gohan, the light shining off the tip of his sword! Trunks appeared before him and punched him hard in the chest! Kogu fell to the ground.

Gohan caught both Videl and 18 and transformed. He flew towards the infirmary with all speed! Trunks drew his sword. He looked at Kogu "Tell me. Why did you attack 18?" Kogu smiled "Because she was weak!" Trunks shook his head "Strike one! Why?" Kogu repeated his previous statement "She was weak!" "Strike two!" Trunks aura grew larger "One more chance Kogu!" "Because she was we-". Trunks teleported before him and punched straight through his chest! Kogu coughed blood as he stared at Trunks. Trunks' face was one without mercy! He pulled his hand free and opened his palm! Bujin tried to paralyze him but his aura simply negated it. Trunks released a massive energy blast reducing Kogu to ashes! Bujin and Zangya stared in horror! Bojack and Bido sensed the disturbance instantly and flew towards the power level. Gohan stopped in his tracks "They're on the move. Videl take 18 to the lookout instead, do you remember how to get there?" Videl took 18 "Yeah. Gohan be careful!" Gohan smiled "No worries!" Gohan flared his aura and flew towards his pupil at maximum speed.

Trunks turned to face Bujin and Zangya. He charged forward but Bojack appeared beside him and blasted him into the sea! Trunks flew into the sky. Blood covered his right side. Bojack had almost put a hole in him! Bido flew behind him and caught him, preventing him from moving! Bojack opened his palm and shot a massive energy blast towards trunks! The blast was diverted by Piccolo's timely arrival. Piccolo removed his weighted clothing and hurled them at Bido, smacking him in the mouth! Bido released his grip and Trunks turned and kicked him into the ocean! Bido soon emerged and grunted. He began to channel his energy! He assumed a transformation similar to Kogu's! His Mohawk was now more prominent and it changed colour from yellow to deep red or crimson. His body size increased also and his shirt was shredded! He stared coldly at Trunks and charged towards the weakened saiyan! Piccolo appeared above him and smacked him into the earth below. Trunks gasped at Piccolo's speed, he couldn't even follow him!

Piccolo looked at his opponents. Bujin had fully recovered from both fights with Trunks and Zangya had recovered from her battle with 18. Kogu was the only one that wasn't there. Piccolo had felt Trunks' power peak and then Kogu's vanished. Piccolo easily came to the conclusion that he was dead. Piccolo moved first, firing a ki blast at Bojack! Bojack easily blocked, but Piccolo seized his opportunity and smacked Bojack into the earth. Turning quickly Piccolo dodged Bido's energy blast and appeared behind Bujin. Piccolo sent him flying with a powerful kick! He vanished from Zangya's sight and appeared above Bujin, smacking him into the earth. Trunks stared in awe as Piccolo dropped to the ground and turned quickly, sending a destructive wave towards Bujin! Bojack changed the blasts angle and it dispersed in the water.

Gohan arrived and looked at Trunks "Piccolo's really- Trunks! What happened!?" Piccolo appeared before the two and deflected an energy blast "Stay alert!" Piccolo descended to the ground and stared coldly at Bojack, Bido and Zangya. Bujin was still unconscious from Piccolo's fierce attack. Bojack grinned evilly as he walked towards Piccolo. Gohan began to descend "Gohan stay were you are!" barked Piccolo. Gohan instantly returned to his position beside Trunks. Piccolo walked towards Bojack "Let's finish this". Bojack replied with a grin "Let's!" Bojack channelled his energy and assumed the same transformation Bido had! His shirt was shredded as his body size increased greatly. A smile came to Piccolo's face "I thought you would be able to do that. But I'm not finished!" Piccolo looked at Bojack "Currently I'm only using the powers given to me by fusion with Nail, now I'll show you my powers when I use Kami's!" Piccolo roared as he increased his energy. Veins became visible on his arms, chest and head as his energy began to skyrocket! Gohan had never seen Piccolo's full power, even when training. Piccolo assumed a flashing white aura that covered his entire body. The island began to shake as Piccolo continually increased his power! Gohan stood in awe. Piccolo's power was currently equalling his power while he was in his second ascended form! Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. Piccolo laughed slowly. He charged forward and sent the transformed Bido flying with one kick! He turned instantly and sent a large ki blast flying towards Zangya! She dodged easily and took to the skies. Bojack rushed in and caught Piccolo's hands. The two stood in a stalemate! Lightning began to form around their hands as the two pushed themselves back and forth! Bido and Zangya charged towards the namek but Gohan appeared before them and stood defiantly in their way.

Gohan dropped Bido with one punch but got kicked in the back by a now recovered Bujin. Regardless of his wound Trunks flew towards his mentor. Bido appeared beside Gohan and kicked him in the ribs. Bujin appeared on the opposite side and punched him in the face! Zangya flew towards him and kicked the saiyan into the earth! The three charged towards Gohan but Trunks appeared before them and repelled all three with his barrier! Bido easily punched through it and punched the weakened saiyan in the face. He swung around and kicked Trunks in the ribs! Pain surged through Trunks' entire body as blood flowed freely from the wound! Bido, Bujin and Zangya backed off and began to charge a joint attack. Trunks was defenceless as he clutched his probably broken ribs. Gohan recovered and appeared before his pupil with a face full of strength. Gohan reached for his super saiyan 2 transformation and created a small but powerful barrier around his pupil. Trunks looked up and muttered pathetically "I'm…sorry…Gohan". Gohan charged a kamehameha and released it towards Bido, Bujin and Zangya! The beams collided and the island actually began crumble and crack under the strain of Piccolo and Gohan's power! Trunks punched the ground furiously and flared his aura! He soared into the sky created a massive energy ball in his palm. He hurled it towards Bido, Bujin and Zangya! Bojack looked and kneed Piccolo in the chin. He sent a an equally large ki blast towards it to divert it's course. Trunks fell to his knees and clutched his ribs. The injury had weakened him considerably and his strength began to drain away. Gohan pushed with all his strength but the island collapsed and sunk into the ocean before he could finish them off. Piccolo back flipped "Masenko!" Piccolo showered Bojack in the yellow wave, but he appeared beside Piccolo and shot an energy wave straight through his chest! Bojack then swung his arm through the air, snapping Piccolo's neck! Bojack caught the powerful namekian and hurled him into the ocean. Piccolo's hand was all that was visible and it soon vanished from view. Gohan looked at Trunks and then at Piccolo's sinking body. He shook with anger and glared at all his opponents, piercing them with his gaze! Gohan assumed his super saiyan 2 transformation and flew towards Bido, vaporizing him with a masenko fired at point-blank range! He turned quickly and swept his foot through Bujin's body, cutting the small turban wearing galaxy soldier in half! Zangya backed off in fear for her life. Gohan looked at her "Go. My battle isn't with you, but know this. If you make an attempt to attack me or my friends I will kill you!" Gohan turned to Bojack. He clenched his fists as the two finally began their battle "First Videl, then Trunks and now Piccolo! Your dead Bojack!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mini saga with Bojack will be brought to and end next chapter and then I'll start the Buu Saga. Thanks for reading. If you liked this chapter then please leave a review.


	19. Bojack's Demise

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 19

Gohan stood on the crumbling islands, his piercing gaze meeting with Bojacks. Bojack was grinning as he turned his attention to Trunks. Gohan scanned the area quickly, Videl was on her way back and if she was there Gohan guessed that 18 would be there also. Trunks noticed as well and struggled to his feet. Gohan looked at his right side gravely, the wound was deep and the blood was flowing. Gohan ripped his orange top off and appeared before his pupil, tying the top around his ribs in a makeshift bandage.

Gohan returned his attention to Bojack "Touch Trunks again and you won't be around long!" Unlike his super saiyan form Gohan couldn't control the emotions and he never showed his opponents mercy. He attacked aggressively and quickly, never failing to take an opportunity to destroy his opponent. Gohan appeared before Bojack and kicked him. Bojack barely raised his arms to block, a surprised look upon his face. Gohan twisted in the air and kicked Bojack again, slowly breaking his guard! Bojack was forced back with every blow. Gohan placed his hand on the ground and kicked Bojack square in the face! The galactic tyrant fell back, holding his jaw! Bojack rushed forward and punched Gohan across the face, laughing as his attack landed. Bojack's laughing was silenced by a smile from Gohan and then a kick in the ribs! He fell back a few paces and stared towards Gohan, who was standing perfectly still. Bojack cursed "Bah why's he so powerful? He's just standing there daring me to attack!" "You're the one who started this little competition by nearly killing Videl and now that your losing it's no fun!"

Bojack kept his cool and rushed towards Gohan. Gohan shook his head slowly and easily dodged the right hook and then ducking below his left kick! He delivered a powerful upper cut that knocked Bojack on his back! Bojack held his chin, not knowing what was happening. Gohan walked towards him, a large grin on his face. Gohan raised his leg and kicked Bojack in the mouth. The remainder of the island crumbled as Gohan flared his aura and flew towards Bojack! Gohan sent him flying with a powerful left hook and then appeared behind him and smacked him high into the sky! Bojack regained himself and concentrated energy into both his hands. He released it, sending a large green coloured energy blast towards Gohan! The sea rose and obscured Bojack's vision as his energy blast flew closer and closer! Suddenly it stopped moving! Gohan held the blast with one hand. He tossed it into the air and sent if flying towards Bojack with a kick.

Bojack dodged it and stared at the super saiyan with fear. Gohan appeared before him, greatly surprising his opponent. Videl arrived and looked at Gohan in awe, she had never seen such a change. 18 landed beside Trunks with a worried expression on her face "What happened to you?" Trunks noticed the worry in her voice and smiled "I got blasted. He near put a hole in me!" 18 looked at the terrified Bojack "I guess I have a favour to repay". 18 increased her energy and flew towards Bojack, kicking him across the face and then in the ribs! She mercilessly pounded his face and body with swift punches and kicks! Bojack didn't defend himself because he couldn't sense her approach. She joined her hands and smashed him into the ocean. She extended her hands and rained ki blasts upon him. Trunks stared at her in disbelief! He'd never seen her attack this furiously, even when Gohan fought her a few years ago. Gohan stood beside her. Videl descended and ran towards Trunks "Trunks what happened?" Trunks' vision began to blur as he lost more and more blood. He staggered but Videl caught him "Let's get you out of here!" Trunks reluctantly obliged, knowing he'd die if he didn't. Videl put her arm around him and rose into the air. Suddenly Bojack flew out of the water and kicked Videl across the face! She released her grip on Trunks and fell into the ocean. Trunks hovered, barely able to move. He foolishly charged a ki attack with whatever strength he had left but Bojack head butted him and then shot a ki wave! Trunks barely moved his body to the side, saving his life, but the beam tore through his right shoulder! The saiyan screamed in agony but was soon silenced as Bojack smashed him into the water below!

Bojack looked at Gohan and grinned, but soon stopped. Gohan was shaking with rage and anger! "18 get Trunks and Videl and get them outta here before I lose it!" Gohan's energy began to rise and his lightning aura began to surge. 18 backed off and flew into the ocean. She noticed Piccolo fully regenerated and eyeing Bojack with an energy wave charged in his right hand. She nodded and grabbed Videl before looking around for Trunks. She noticed a trail of bloody water and followed it, soon finding the young saiyan. She burst to the surface and flew towards the lookout. Trunks was in bad shape, the energy wave had gone straight through and his ribs were in worse shape. Piccolo released his wave of energy towards Bojack. Bojack looked down "What the!?" He barely dodged the beam but he didn't dodge the punch from Gohan that pierced his body and left a large fist shape whole in him. Bojack clutched the hole and coughed blood. He backed off and extended both his hands "I've had enough of you! This planet is doomed!" Gohan placed his hands over his head and charged a masenko. Bojack released his energy with a loud, booming laugh! "Masenko!" The yellow wave collided with the green one, but it wasn't Gohan's wave, it was Piccolo's! Gohan smiled at his mentor knowing he had survived Bojack's attack. Gohan appeared beside Bojack "Goodbye!" He released the wave at point-blank range, blowing off the whole right side of his body! Bojack was barely alive. Piccolo grunted and placed two fingers on his head and charged the energy. Gohan appeared before Piccolo "Let me do it! He's hurt my friends and family". Piccolo dropped his fingers "I understand". Gohan infused his fist with the masenko and charged towards the gravely injured Bojack! He released the energy into Bojack's body and backed up. The tyrant's screams echoed but soon faded as he was reduced to ash. Zangya looked in disbelief and in anger charged an energy wave. Piccolo laughed and shot the special beam cannon towards her instead! The beam tore through her energy wave and then through her heart, instantly killing her! Gohan flared his aura and flew off towards the lookout with Piccolo in hot pursuit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan touched down on the lookout and rushed towards Trunks. Dende sighed with relieve "He's lucky. If you had of been any later he'd probably be dead". A warm light surrounded him as his wounds disappeared. Gohan ran over to Videl and held her in his arms "How could I let this happen?" Dende then turned his attention to Videl. Bojack had almost snapped her neck, it was nothing short of a miracle that she was still breathing. She awoke in Gohan's arms feeling light-headed "Gohan? Where am I? Is this the lookout?" Gohan shook his head with relieve "Your okay". She looked around at the others "What did I miss?" Trunks grunted "Nothing much, well maybe me getting an energy wave blasted through me, apart from that nothing much!" Gohan shook his head and helped Videl to her feet. Trunks approached 18 "Thanks for the help". 18 punched him gently in the stomach "Moron!" "What was that for?" 18 shook her head "Idiot! That's what happens when you drop your guard!" 18 turned around and Trunks winked at Gohan. Gohan pointed at him "Don't do what I think your for doing!" Trunks walked forward and slapped her gently on the back of the head "That's us even!" 18 looked at him with anger "18? Wow!" Trunks flared his aura and flew away "See you guys later!" "Get back here!" Gohan simply shook his head "Where do they get the energy?" Gohan summoned his aura "Piccolo, Dende, Mr Popo I'll see you guys later!" Videl waved farewell and the two flew from the lookout. They flew straight past 18 who now had Trunks in a headlock.

Videl looked over at Gohan "Are you heading home?" Gohan shook his head "No, I'm going to a place called Yunzabit Heights. I spent a lot of time training in that area when the androids were destroying everything, it's very barren and cold". Videl nodded "I see". She was obviously disappointed by his reply and Gohan picked up on it "Your welcome to come with me if you want". Videl looked at him "Okay! You can teach me more about energy!" The two changed directions and headed for the remote Yunzabit Heights…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will mark the beginning of the Buu saga. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	20. Videl's Confession

A New Hope For The Future

It has been two years since the z-fighters dealt with Bojack. Gohan spent these two years in Yunzabit Heights either training alone or with Videl. He almost completely isolated himself so he could focus on his training. Trunks was the same. He continually clocked hours in the gravity room, pushing himself past and beyond his previous limits.

The z-fighters have decided to have a get together, after all they've had almost no contact with Gohan or Trunks since Bojack's demise, but someone moves in the shadows, stalking the z-fighters every move.

Chapter 20

Gohan was accustomed to the harsh cold wind that blew through the Yunzabit Heights. It reminded him of his time in the time chamber, only not as severe. The only contact he had with the outside world was when he talked to Piccolo or trained with Videl. Videl was already an accomplished martial artists but she could now fully control her energy. With her intensive training she was able to win the last world tournament and even beat her dad in an exhibition.

Trunks deactivated the gravity room computer and instantly felt lighter. His mother had upgraded the machine, it could now top 600x gravity. Trunks' training sessions were harsh and brutal. He never allowed himself to fully heal after each session and someone normally had to cut the power and drag him out. He then snuck out and continued! Bulma even went as far to say he was acting more and more like Vegeta with every passing day. Maybe it was because Gohan wasn't there, but Bulma saw the difference in him.

He wrapped bandages around his left arm and right leg, covering wounds he'd suffered in the gravity room. Bulma custom built security robots that linked up and even fired his own energy blasts back at him! He limped towards the window and opened it quietly, trying to avoid detection but that never worked, especially with the senses his mother had "Hey! Where do you think your going?" Trunks froze in place "To meet Gohan". Bulma sighed "Sit down". She sat him down and removed the poorly wrapped bandages "Trunks. Your gonna end up in an early grave if you keep this up!" She walked into the kitchen and took some ointment from the cupboard. This was the part Trunks hated, it was bad enough he had energy blasts flying at him from all directions injuring him but now he had to suffer through their cleaning!

Gohan dodged an attack from his clone and kicked him into the earth, he flew towards him and fired an energy blast but got kicked by his second clone. Gohan had learnt the tri-form technique which created three fighters with the same speed and power as the original. Gohan recovered and strafed to the right just in time to dodge a kick from his clone. Gohan rushed forward and caught his ankle! He spun him around and around and eventually appeared behind his other clone and threw the first towards him. They both recovered after hitting and began to charge a masenko and a kamehameha! Gohan looked at both and began to appear and then disappear upon revealing his position, leaving a small ball of energy as he went. Eventually Gohan appeared between both and summoned his barrier! He brought his hands together and the small blasts converged on his position, causing a massive explosion. The clones lay on the mountains, badly beaten. Gohan recalled them and he stood alone, the only other thing that could be heard was the howling wind around him…

Gohan flew over West City. He had fond memories of this city, spending times with Trunks as a child and helping Bulma make all manner of things, well more likely getting in the way but they were happy memories nonetheless. He landed in the rooftop garden and approached old Gus and his dog. The dog was old like it's master and walked with a limp. It rolled over as Gohan approached "Good to see you still remember me old friend". Gus looked over at Gohan "It's good to see you well Gohan, how's the training going?" "Fast and brutal! The only time I leave Yunzabit Heights is when I go somewhere with Videl". Gus smiled "Oh by the way Bulma was wondering where you were, she thinks Trunks is going to go mad waiting for you!" Gohan smiled goofily "I've never been good with time. The only time I'm actually on time is when I fight someone!" Gohan patted the dog on the head and then walked into the corridors of Capsule Corp. He approached Bulma's door and inputted the code. The door beeped and slid open. Bulma looked at him with utter surprise "Gohan! What happened your face?" Gohan scratched his head. He now sported a scar that ran down the left side of his face, an after-effect of a training session. Bulma shook her head disapprovingly "I don't understand why you spend all your time training. Ah well I guess your just like Goku!" Gohan looked around the familiar house. He'd only been inside a few times since the androids were defeated but it was still familiar to him. He walked into the first room. Trunks lay snoring on the couch with the TV remote resting on his chest, slowly rising and falling with his breathing. Gohan shook his head "Some things never change". He flicked Trunks on the forehead, receiving a "Five more minutes. I'll get up *yawn* in another five minutes" "How about now?" Gohan caught and twisted his ear "Ah what the hell!?"

Trunks sprang awake as Bulma giggled in the background. Gohan stood above him laughing loudly. Trunks glared at him "I haven't seen you in two years and you almost rip my ear off!?" Trunks leapt from the couch and tackled him! Gohan put him in a headlock "Think your good enough to take the title? Ah you bit me!" Trunks kicked him in the face as the two rolled around the floor wrestling each other! 18 walked in "What the?" Gohan got to his feet with a goofy smile "Hey 18 how you- Hey!" Trunks dragged him back to the ground. Gohan got him in another headlock "Last time I checked you hated nuggies!" Gohan rubbed his knuckles on Trunks' head "Say uncle!" "Never!" Trunks reached and grabbed Gohan's hair! Gohan reached for his head "Ah that hurts you little-" Gohan caught and hurled him through the door into the hall. Trunks smacked the wall "Damn that hurt!". Trunks flared his aura "Your going down!" Trunks flew towards him and smacked him through the table in the middle of the room! Gohan caught and lashed the couch at him, smacking him in the face! The two ran towards each other and caught their hands! Before they flared their auras, however they stopped as Bulma approached them.

Bulma glared at both of them as they looked back into the living room "I'm not cleaning that". The room was a mess. Tables were broken along with the couch itself! Trunks looked "Hey the TV's still alright". Suddenly the TV fell off the wall and smashed. The two saiyans cast each other a look of fear and shouted "RUN!" in unison! The two darted to the closest window and dove out it, barely avoiding a broom swing from Bulma "Get back here! Both of you!" Gohan and Trunks flared their auras and flew towards the lookout at full speed. Gohan sighed "I see Bulma hasn't changed!" Trunks laughed "I should have stayed. You can go wherever you like, I gotta go back eventually!" "Good luck with that bro, I wish you all the luck in the world because that's a fight even we can't win!" Trunks looked at his mentors face "Where'd you get the scar?" Gohan sighed "When you use the tri-form never give your clones swords, it ain't a good idea!" Trunks shook his head "Seriously?" Gohan nodded with an expression that said it all.

Gohan smiled "Were being watched". Trunks grinned "Since we left Capsule Corp.". Gohan scanned the area quickly "Slow off a bit, but don't make it obvious. This guy's been watching me train for about a week now". Trunks grunted "Has he nothing better to do?" Gohan sighed "Okay blast him!" The two saiyans turned and shot two ki blasts towards the figure. He easily dodged them and flew off into the darkness. Gohan looked at the figure, the only part he saw was a large white cape, greatly resembling something Piccolo would wear. The saiyans shook it off and continued to the lookout.

Mr Popo greeted them "Good evening Gohan and Trunks. Please make yourselves at home". They walked towards the meditating Piccolo. Piccolo opened one eye and then closed it again. Gohan continued to approach his mentor "We were being followed by some guy". Dende approached them and spoke in his polite manner "Gohan! Trunks! How have you been?" Trunks turned to face his friend "Bad we were being followed by a guy who was able to dodge our ki blasts". Dende's expression turned grave "What? I haven't sensed anything bad in particular". Piccolo opened his eyes and stood up, towering over both Gohan and Trunks "Neither did I. What did this person look like?" Trunks sighed "I couldn't see his face but he wore a large cloak or cape that was rigid at the bottom, I also was something that shinned, almost like a weapon". Gohan shook his head "No point worrying about it".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl looked through the broken window of Capsule Corp. and entered. Bulma turned around and jumped "Oh Videl you scared me! What is it? You look worried, here sit down". Videl sat on the now upright couch "I've got something to tell you". Bulma sat beside her "What is it?" Videl began to shake. Bulma placed her hand on hers "What is it?" Videl relied quietly "I'm pregnant, it's Gohans!" Bulma was taken aback by her confession "Are you sure?" Videl nodded, tears in her eyes "What am I going to do? What will Gohan say?" Bulma smiled "Is that what's got you worried? Gohan is great with kids! Trunks may not admit it but Gohan's the closest thing to a father he's had. Gohan's been there for him his whole life! Gohan will be overjoyed, count on it". Videl took comfort in her words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter up soon. If you liked this chapter then please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	21. Good and Bad News

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 21

Gohan has spent the last three days attempting to track down the person who has been watching his training sessions.

Gohan looked around his surroundings. He was in the mountains near Baba's Palace. However he wasn't occupied with training, his thoughts kept straying to Videl, she was distant, more so now that she had ever been. Gohan couldn't understand why. Before he even knew what he was doing he was flying over the sea towards Capsule Corp. Bulma had always been there for Gohan and that comforted him, he couldn't speak to his mother because she wasn't good at listening. He looked through the windows to Bulma's large room. Luckily one window was open, almost as though Bulma was expecting him. He flew in "Bulma? Are you here?" Bulma looked around the corner "Gohan! It's good to see you. Wow you look stressed, what's wrong?" Gohan sighed "It's Videl, she's been…strange lately, almost distant. Did she say anything to you?" It hurt her greatly lying to him but she shook her head, but she did offer advice "You need to talk to her Gohan". Gohan smiled "She has spoke to you hasn't she?" Bulma reluctantly nodded "I promised I wouldn't say anything, talk to her Gohan. It is important, not only for her but you". Gohan now knew something was wrong. Videl was always forward about everything and the thought of her being distant alarmed him.

Trunks saw Gohan depart and looked at his mother "What's wrong, why are you smiling?" Bulma got to her feet with a smile upon her face "Gohan's finally gonna talk to Videl". Trunks walked up to her "Come on what's wrong with her? You know so tell me!" Bulma glared at him "Ask one more time and I'm cutting the power to the gravity room, for good!" Trunks backed off, knowing the warning was meant. He looked at his mentor's figure disappearing into the distance and sighed. He'd never seen Gohan worry about someone as much as he worried for Videl.

Gohan landed in Hercule's large garden. The man 'defeated' Cell so he lived in a mansion the size of a small village. He had everything, money, power and servants. Gohan was known by the majority of the staff, especially the cooking staff. He walked towards the living room and saw Hercule screaming at the TV. His favourite team was loosing and he was annoyed. "Hercule is Videl at home?" Hercule turned quickly "You! What have you said to my daughter!?" Gohan scratched his head "What? I haven't said anything! Where is she?" Hercule started to speak but bit his tongue "She's in the training room". Gohan sighed and walked up the long flight of stairs. He was about to open the door but then stopped. He began going over in his head what he was going to say, but then thought it sounded stupid. "Would you just talk to her". Gohan turned and saw Trunks standing behind him "What are you doing here?" "Making sure you talk to her. Now go before I throw you in!" Gohan looked at him and shook his head "Thanks Trunks". He opened the door "Hey Videl". Videl stopped punching the punch bag and turned to face him "Gohan? What are you doing here?" He closed the door and walked towards her "I'm here to talk, I want to know what's wrong". Videl began pacing back and forth. Every time she began to speak she stopped and continued pacing. Gohan walked towards her and stopped her "Okay stop pacing, your making me feel uncomfortable. Videl you can tell me anything". Videl sighed "I'm…This is hard. I'm". Gohan's trademark goofy smile was replaced by a serious face that Videl only saw when he was fighting. "I'm pregnant". Videl walked away and sat down. Gohan stood silent, mouth wide open. His face took a series of different expressions, ranging from shock to happiness and then back to shock "Did you just say pregnant?" Videl nodded her head slowly, she was pale as a ghost. Gohan walked towards her and threw his arms around her "That's great!" Videl backed up "What? Your okay with this?" Gohan nodded "Yeah I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? Are you okay with it?" Videl smiled for the first time in days "You big goof!"

Gohan burst through the door, near knocking Trunks on his backside "Bro! I'm gonna be a dad!" Trunks looked at him with shock! He had a speech going through his head but he simply replied pathetically "What? When? How?" Gohan threw his arms around him, he was ecstatic! Videl followed him, grinning with happiness. Gohan lifted Videl and flew down the stairs and into the living room "Hey Hercule your gonna be a granddad!" He circled back and flew straight out the front door. Hercule jumped in place "I'm gonna kill him! You get my plane! NOW!" Trunks followed closely behind the two "Uh Gohan, we got company!" Trunks appeared behind his mentor and deflected a massive energy blast! Gohan stopped instantly "What the-?" Trunks looked at the assailant "Long rigid cape? Thing that looks like a weapon? You're the guy who's been following us". The tall man laughed cruelly. His skin was blue and he had a sword strapped across his back, he had a very distinctive M on his forehead. The figure moved towards Trunks and drew his sword! Trunks did the same and the two parried and then stood in a stalemate. Gohan looked at Trunks "I'll leave this to you. I'll take Videl to Bulma". Videl shook her head "I'll go myself". Gohan cast her a nervous glance before finally backing down "…Fine, but you be careful!" Trunks repelled the man. Gohan moved beside his pupil and looked at the figure "Who are you?" The figure grinned evilly "My name is Arubad, right hand demon to his majesty the Demon King Dabura, but that isn't my only master!" Trunks grunted "Gohan I'll fight him". Trunks sheathed his sword and assumed his fighting stance. Arubad rushed towards him with a kick! Trunks dodged it, surprised by his speed. Trunks moved towards him with a grin on his face. Trunks was beginning to act and fight like Vegeta. He charged towards Arubad and spun around his kick and punched him in the chest. Arubad growled and drew his blade. He infused it with dark energy and brought the blade towards Trunks horizontally! Trunks smiled and transformed, the light from his aura reflecting off the demon's sword! Trunks blocked the blade with his arm and snapped it! He placed his other hand on Arubad's shoulder and planted his knee firmly in his chin, stunning the demon. Arubad recovered and wiped the blood from his mouth. Dark energy began to engulf him as it infused with his aura! His power level shot through the roof. He rushed towards Trunks "When I call upon the dark forces the areas gravity increases by 10x. You don't stand a chance!" Trunks easily dodged the punch, he smashed Arubad across the chest "Don't be a moron. If it was 600x gravity you may stand a chance!" Trunks began bouncing on the spot "10x doesn't even phase me!" Trunks flared his aura and rushed forward, sending his opponent flying with a powerful kick!

Gohan smiled "Only one problem with this Trunks. We didn't get to question him". Gohan turned to Trunks "I need to speak with my father, he may know what's going on". Gohan looked to the heavens "King Kai? King Kai!" King Kai sat up from his sun bed "Huh? Goku did you say something?" "King Kai!?" King Kai jumped awake "Gohan? What's wrong?" Gohan sighed with relieve "Finally! Tell my father to pick me up, I need to speak to him, now!" Goku suddenly appeared before the two and teleported them to otherworld. Gohan looked around. Goku threw his arms around his son "Good to see you Gohan. I heard about how you guys beat Cell and Bojack. I'm so proud of you!" A smile crossed Gohan's scarred face "We'll your gonna be a granddad". Goku was struck speechless, something that had never happened in his lifetime "Wait you and Videl? I'm gonna be a granddad!" Goku ran around King Kai's planet three times before jumping and hugging Vegeta "Vegeta I'm gonna be a granddad!" Vegeta pushed him away "I didn't gather that already. Now back off, not so close Kakarot!" The dead z-fighters all gave Gohan their congratulations. Trunks approached his father "Your…Vegeta right?" Vegeta sighed and turned to face him "Yes and you are my son. Let's see how strong you are!" Vegeta instantly transformed and Trunks followed suit. Goku caught Gohan and teleported themselves to a remote area in otherworld "I know you wouldn't ask me to come all this way just to tell me I'm going to be a granddad, what's wrong?" Gohan began to tell Goku everything, the man who was watching their training sessions and the man Trunks just fought. Goku sat down, obviously worried by the story.

"He said he was a demon? The only demon I've ever heard of is Dabura, King of the Demon Realm". Gohan nodded "Yeah Arubad mentioned that name to, but he also mentioned that he wasn't the only master he served, it's got me worried because they watched me training, which means they may know about my new technique…" Gohan caught his fathers curiosity "What new technique? Show me!" Gohan smiled and transformed "As you know this is the super saiyan form, now to go beyond that!" Gohan reached for his super saiyan 2 powers and lightning surrounded his body "And this, this is to go, even further beyond!" Gohan clenched his fists and began to raise his power level. His golden aura from the first super saiyan form returned! A powerful wind began to blow as Gohan's hair grew longer. Goku looked at him with a proud smile upon his face. Gohan released all his energy and finished the transformation! His hair grew and now fell at his waist. His eyebrows were gone and his aura included the super saiyan forms and the lightning aura. He looked at Goku and smiled "Super saiyan 3!"

Goku grinned and nodded his head "WOW! Fell your power level! Gohan this is amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Gohan shook his head and disengaged the transformation, obviously drained "It takes a lot of energy to maintain, I can only spend about a half an hour in this form and that's when I'm not expending more energy into big attacks like the masenko or kamehameha!" Goku placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder "I know someone who may be able to give you some answers". Goku teleported them to another planet, only this one was much larger. There were two people visible, one taller than Piccolo and the other was shorter than Trunks before he had his growth spurt. The small one approached and spoke with a voice befitting royalty "Goku. How are you? Who is your friend?" Goku turned to Gohan and patted him on the back "This is my son, Gohan!" The small person approached him "It's good to meet you Gohan, your father has nothing but praise for you". Goku looked at him "Supreme Kai, he's got something to talk to you about". Gohan recounted the whole story. The Supreme Kai paced back and forth, the story had obviously affected him "You said this demon had an 'M' on his forehead?" Gohan nodded his reply. The larger man looked at the Kai gravely "Supreme Kai it has to be Babidi".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review, thanks for reading!


	22. Babidi's Underlings

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 22

Gohan looked at the Supreme Kai "Who's Babidi?" The Supreme Kai sighed "An evil wizard called Bibidi once created an evil beast called Majin Buu. It was terrible, all the beast knew was death, destruction and annihilation! Whole planets fell to the monsters might, but then it happened. Bibidi led Buu here, to the planet of the kais and succeeded in killing off or absorbing us, and now his son seeks to do the same".

Gohan cracked his knuckles "So he's strong. Where is Majin Buu now?" The Supreme Kai looked to his tall friend "Kibito, tell him the rest. I need time to think". Kibito bowed before the kai and turned to Gohan and Goku "Majin Buu was sealed away by Bibidi because he couldn't control the beast. He was sealed inside a large ball and now Babidi has probably found the ball and seeks to release the beast".

A broad grin crossed Gohan's face as he paced back and forth. He wanted to fight Majin Buu, but he needed to know more about his enemy beforehand "Do you know where Babidi is now?" Kibito nodded "We only have an idea. We think it's located south of your lookout". Goku turned to his son "That's near Baba's Palace. Gohan I want you to do your best, I know your strong enough to beat this thing. Do me proud son!" Kibito turned to face The Supreme Kai "Master Gohan has volunteered to face Buu". The Supreme Kai walked towards Gohan "Let us leave at once". Goku nodded "I'll get Trunks". Gohan shook his head and caught his fathers arm "Let him stay here a while, he's never met his father so let him be".

Kibito placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder "Are you ready to face Babidi and his henchmen?" Gohan turned to face his father, for all he knew it could very well be the last time he saw him "Father, leave Trunks down tomorrow, he's always asked me what kind of man Vegeta is, this is the only way he can find that answer". A mixture of sadness, pride and joy crossed Goku's face, he hugged his son one last time "Go get them son!" Gohan embraced his father, he was ready.

With that Gohan, Kibito and The Supreme Kai disappeared from Goku's view, he smiled and returned to a heated battle between Trunks and Vegeta. Gohan arrived in the mountains near Baba's Palace. He breathed out and opened his mental link with Piccolo _"Piccolo, meet me in the mountains near Baba's Palace, it's urgent" _The reply came swiftly and without hesitation _"I'm on my way". Piccolo flared his aura and departed the lookout, heading towards his friend. Gohan filled him in as he flew._

_Piccolo touched down carefully, avoiding detection from Babidi's henchmen. Gohan looked towards the small dome that stuck out of the ground. The Supreme Kai had told him that was the entrance to Babidi's spaceship. Gohan and Piccolo flew from the mountain and landed a few meters from the entrance. Three figures approached from the entrance. One was a large muscular man who seemed to grunt and growl more than he talked. The other was a much smaller, thin man, but still muscular in appearance. The third one was a white in colour with spikes extending outwards from his back. They all had the same distinct M that Arubad had. Piccolo looked at all three and grunted "Gohan I'll take these weaklings, go inside and stop Buu from getting resurrected". Gohan walked away without hesitation or fear, for he knew the training Piccolo had went through since Bojack defeated him and he knew Piccolo would tear them apart! Piccolo assumed his fighting stance and smiled._

_The white one grinned "My name is Pui-Pui, and those are Yamu and Spopovich". Piccolo grunted and replied snidely "I don't give a damn what your names are!" Piccolo flared his aura and rushed towards Pui-Pui sending him flying through the desert sand. Yamu watched the attack closely, but Spopovich wasn't anywhere near as calm and he charged Piccolo! Piccolo twisted his body, his white cape moving swiftly through the air. Piccolo avoided his foolish attack and delivered a powerful chop to his neck! Piccolo backed up and then rushed forward, kicking Spopovich into a nearby mountain! Several mountain ranges were split in two and they soon crumbled around Spopovich. Yamu grinned and increased his power, but Piccolo was in a hurry and kicked him across the face, the namek wasn't even using Nail's power! Pui-Pui shot forward and kicked Piccolo in the chest. Piccolo fell backwards, surprised by the attack. Pui-Pui began to mock the namekian, a foolish thing as Piccolo began to remove his weighted clothes. Piccolo dropped them and created a small crater in the ground. He appeared before Pui-Pui and sent him flying with an aura burst! Spopovich flew from the mountains growling ferociously! Piccolo easily avoided his attack and placed his right hand on Spopovich's chest, a grin crossed Piccolo's face as he obliterated his foe! Yamu stood in disbelief. In anger he rushed towards Piccolo. Piccolo twisted his body around his punch and sent him flying with a kick! Piccolo placed his fingers on his forehead and shouted "Special Beam Cannon!" The beam tore through Yamu's body, creating a hole where his heart used to be. Pui-Pui stood awestruck! He began to charge an energy blast but Piccolo appeared before him and placed both his hands upon his opponents chest. Piccolo spoke two words and they were "Light Grenade!" Pui-Pui yelled in agony but soon fell silent as the blast reduced him to ash!_

_Gohan descended into the second level of Babidi's spaceship and looked around. He eyed the door and smiled as it began to open. He knew the deal. The door on the first floor had opened also, revealing a small fighter that resembled Arubad. Gohan guessed he was a demon also. He hoped his new opponent would be stronger. A large green figure emerged and Gohan could find no other word to describe him as monstrous in appearance. He towered over Gohan in height and width. He had what looked like retractable claws on his forearms and the distinctive M on his chest, Gohan found that strange because all the others had it located on their forehead. The creature had a deep, booming voice and he looked hungry "You are my opponent? I am called Yakon and I'm going to destroy you!" Gohan sighed, not knowing how many times he'd heard that statement and assumed his fighting stance. Unbeknownst to Gohan and Piccolo their battles had been watched and enjoyed by Babidi._

_Yakon moved quickly despite his large size and manage to cut a piece of Gohan's clothing across the chest. Gohan looked at the retractable claw "Wow that thing would shred me easily, guess I'm gonna have to pick up the pace!" Gohan appeared behind him and kneed him in the back of the skull! The creature fell forward, but apart from being stunned showed no sign of damage. The environment suddenly changed and the whole room was plunged into darkness! Gohan closed his eyes and scratched his head, he heard Yakon's booming voice "Your scratching your head aren't you? I can see you but you can't see me!" Yakon moved quickly and his claw moved close to Gohan's throat! Gohan moved his head to the side and sent the creature flying into the wall of the ship with a ki blast "Nine times out of ten you can't follow your opponents using your eyes, I simply use the subtle vibrations in the air. But I think I prefer some light!" Gohan transformed and showered the room with the golden aura of his super saiyan form! Yakon smiled and suddenly opened his large mouth, sucking Gohan's aura down his throat! Gohan reverted back to his normal state and grinned "You liked that then? Want some more?" Yakon smiled and groaned with joy "That was a nice meal, please give me more!" "You asked for it!" Gohan transformed again and Yakon sucked his energy again. Gohan however raised his energy and assumed his super saiyan 2 form, sending a massive energy blast down Yakon's throat, blowing the monster up from the inside out! Gohan disengaged his transformation and walked through the door Yakon came from and descended to the third floor…_

_Piccolo dodged a blow from a weak underling and snapped his neck with one chop! He walked towards the door and descended to the second floor. He saw whatever was left of Yakon and smiled, knowing Gohan was the culprit. He thanked the androids because they had awakened his love for fighting. Piccolo took a moment to think about what Gohan would have been like if they actually defeated the androids when they first appeared. He saw Gohan sitting in front of a desk studying. The thought brought a smile to the namekians face and he began thinking about the current Gohan "He's more like his father than he knows"._

_Gohan looked around the room. Each and every room was identical, except for the colour of the circle in the middle of the room. He must not have spent much on the interior thought Gohan. Piccolo landed beside him. Gohan knew he who it was and didn't even flinch "Much trouble getting in? What happened your cape?" Piccolo grunted "Slowing me down, is this the last floor?" Gohan looked at the door before him "According to The Supreme Kai Babidi is on the floor beneath us, so we can expect him to throw everything he has at us". Gohan's words were without fear. Piccolo cracked his knuckles and eyed the door as it began to open. Two figured emerged. Gohan recognized the one on the left as Arubad. Gohan looked at the other. He had red coloured skin with a white cape. His suit was blue and he had a large blade in his hand. Piccolo grunted and ripped his left arm off! Gohan looked at his mentor with a worried and surprised expression. Piccolo eyed his torn arm and regenerated, restoring his lost limb. Piccolo placed two fingers on the torn off arm and transformed it into a longsword with a sheath and strap. He picked the weapon up and handed it to Gohan._

_Gohan eyed the blade closely. It had a curved edge near the top resembling a katana with a red horse-hair tassel dangling from the handle. He removed the blade from it's sheath. It had a blade width of about 3 inches with a dragon design upon it's edge, greatly resembling Shenron. Gohan smiled as he remembered the blade Piccolo gave him as a child. Gohan sheathed the blade and strapped it to his back. He eyed Dabura as his saiyan blood began to boil. Piccolo backed away as did Arubad._

_Dabura flew towards Gohan and their elbows collided, resulting in an explosion of power and ki energy! The two repelled each other with an aura burst and eyed each other. A large grin appeared on Gohan's face, he could tell that Dabura's strength was greater than Cell's when he was revived. Dabura flared his aura and smirked, it wasn't a mocking smile it was more like one of anticipation. Gohan walked towards him calmly and summoned his aura. The two flew towards each, destroying the mountains they stood upon! They met with a kick and lightning crackled as they collided! Gohan twisted his body, and caught his ankle. Gohan yanked Dabura from the sky and slammed him into the ground! Gohan back flipped and fired a one-handed kamehameha! Dabura released a stream of smouldering flame from his mouth and deflected the kamehameha! Dabura appeared before Gohan and smacked him through six mountains!_

_Gohan rose from the rubble, his shirt was torn completely, revealing the blue shirt underneath with the gash across it, caused by Yakon. Although Gohan was still in his base state he was beginning to get excited. His saiyan blood boiled as he reached for his super saiyan powers! His magnificent golden aura illuminated the area and Dabura couldn't help but be surprised by his power increase. Arubad grunted and looked to Piccolo "He won't be able to defeat Dabura". Piccolo smiled and laughed "No he won't just defeat him, he'll completely destroy him!"_

_Gohan rushed toward Dabura, but Dabura only managed to punch his afterimage! Gohan appeared above him and smacked him into the earth! Dabura rose from the rubble and flew into the sky, stopping a few feet from Gohan "It's certainly an intriguing ability. What is it?" Gohan didn't respond and simply increased his strength. Piccolo knew what was going to happen and smirked._

_Gohan flew towards him and kicked him hard in the chest, before twisting in mid-air to elbow him in the back of the head! Dabura regained himself and punched Gohan in the chest before drawing his blade. He swung it towards Gohan's skull, only slashing an afterimage! Dabura turned and raised his sword to block Gohan's blade! The light from his super saiyan aura reflected off the silver edge of his sword. Gohan pushed with all his might, his blade almost touching Dabura's face! Dabura flared his aura and pushed him back, only for Gohan to kick him in the skull. Dabura staggered forward and looked at the saiyan with a slight hint of fear and respect "You are indeed powerful". Gohan smiled "You ain't no pushover yourself, but I'm in a hurry!" Gohan flared his aura and summoned his ascended powers! His body size increased and the spikiness of his hair increased also, leaving two single strands hanging by his forehead._

_Gohan punched him hard in the chest and sent him flying with a masenko, fired at point-blank range! Gohan turned instantly and kicked Arubad in the face, before smashing him into the ground! Piccolo flew towards the demon and kicked him into the mountains near Dabura. He joined his pupil in the air and looked at the demons "I'll handle this, go stop Majin Buu's resurrection". Gohan knew Piccolo was strong but he was worried about him fighting both demons alone "Are you sure? Dabura is strong". Piccolo cast him a furious glare and Gohan knew to leave him be "Thanks Piccolo". Gohan descended and walked through the door of Badidi's spaceship, leaving Piccolo to battle the two demons alone…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Arubad was a character I created, I got his name by spelling Dabura backwards. I'm sorry it took a while to post this chapter, I've been busy with my Gears of War fic. If you liked this chapter please leave a review, thanks for reading! Piccolo was able to create a sword because he can use 'magic materialization', he did the same thing to Gohan's cut off tail as a child._


	23. Buu Released

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 23

Gohan looked around the final room. He found it strange, no one was present, not Babidi, not Buu and no guards. Gohan took four steps forward, he could still feel Piccolo's power but he also sensed the increase in Dabura's power. Gohan knew Piccolo was powerful but he wasn't sure he could face the strongest demon alone with no back up, especially when the demon in question had his right hand man with him.

Gohan kept his guard up as he analysed the small room. He stopped as his eyes fell upon a large pink coloured ball. Gohan remembered The Supreme Kai telling him that Buu was sealed in a ball by his creator Bibidi. He was fixated by the ball. When he placed his hand on the outside of the ball he could sense the presence of an incredible fighter. Gohan turned as he felt a sharp pain in his right side, his vision fixed on a small figure with an M on his belt.

Gohan fell to his knees, barely conscious. The small figure approached the ball and placed a strange device into a hole in the ball. A small needle filled three quarters full. The small figure grunted, obviously disappointed "I still need more energy? Dabura defeat that namekian and bring me his energy!"

Piccolo sensed Gohan's energy drop significantly and increased his own power, unbeknownst to him that the power he expended in the battle was being feed directly to Buu…

Piccolo chopped Arubad across the neck before twisting to kick Dabura across the chest! He continually moved closer to the door, closer to Gohan. Arubad jumped up and attempted an energy blast but Piccolo extended the length of his left arm and threw him into Dabura. The namekian then charged a ki blast, running towards the door as he prepared it! Dabura appeared above him and was about to release a massive energy blast but before he could fire it someone kicked Dabura into a nearby mountain! Android 18 hovered above Piccolo, a grin upon her face. Piccolo turned and sent the blast towards Dabura!

The demon rose from the rubble a little worse for wear. His clothes were tattered and he was visibly injured. Piccolo knew 18's power level and he knew she wasn't strong enough to fight both demons "Something happened Gohan back there, make sure he's all right". 18 happily agreed and disappeared behind the door.

Piccolo returned his attention to Dabura "Let's finish this!" Piccolo cracked his knuckles and neck and flared his aura. It became white and rigid as he called upon Kami's power! The room began to shake and even Babidi stopped to watch the namekian as his power rose to heights that even made Dabura quake in fear! Piccolo rushed towards the demon and planted his elbow firmly in his gut! He kicked Dabura into the sky, hitting him off the ceiling of the room. Piccolo grew his arm and caught the demon's leg. He swung him around and around before finally throwing him into the sky. Piccolo opened his mouth and released a powerful mouth blast, sending Dabura flying into the mountains!

Dabura burst from the rubble and smacked Piccolo across the face! He drew his blade and slashed him across the chest before blasting him at point-blank range with a single palm blast! Piccolo flew through several mountains before rebounding off the wall of the room. The two met with a flurry of punches and kicks, neither one backing up or slowing. Piccolo made the first break through by punching Dabura hard in the chest! Dabura grunted and did the same. The two exchanged powerful blows until Piccolo twisted and kicked Dabura on top of the head.

18 looked around and found Gohan lying with his face on the ground, he was conscious, but barely. 18 grabbed him and then felt a sharp pain in her right side. She turned and looked at the small figure. She smacked him across the face and lifted Gohan into the air. She summoned an energy ball in her hand and blasted a hole in the side of the ship. She summoned her barrier and ploughed through the earth until she emerged above ground. She flared her aura and flew towards the lookout.

Piccolo sensed Gohan's energy get farther away. He smiled and drew both his opponents in towards him. He blasted a huge hole in the ship. Sunlight began to shine through the hole and Piccolo grinned "Solar Flare!" Dabura and Arubad were blinded. Piccolo flared his aura and flew out the hole with all speed.

18 landed above the lookout. Dende looked at Gohan "What happened him?" 18 shook her head "He was like that when I found him, it seems his energy was drained". Dende stretched his hands over Gohan and a warm light surrounded him. Piccolo landed just as Gohan regained his strength. Gohan looked at his mentor "Did Dabura follow you?" Piccolo smiled and shook his head "No, I blinded them".

The Supreme Kai and Kibito appeared before everyone. Gohan sighed because Trunks wasn't with them. Gohan looked at Kibito "Kibito could you take me to my father? I need to speak to him". Kibito nodded his head and disappeared with Gohan. Piccolo looked at The Supreme Kai "What are we going to do? Babidi only needs a little more energy to free Buu, he was taking the energy I expended during my battle and plus the energy he robbed Gohan of will give him a nice supply". The Supreme Kai sighed and shook his head "Our only chance is to defeat Babidi, I'd do it myself but I can't defeat Dabura or Arubad". 18 grunted "Guess you aren't that 'supreme' then? Someone with your status should be able to pull a few strings to get other strong people to help you".

Piccolo cast her a silencing glare. The Supreme kai grinned "Please call me Shin, and not all fighters can help me if they aren't strong enough the defeat Dabura". 18 sighed "I killed one who could easily defeat Dabura. You should have asked Goku and Vegeta to stop him". Piccolo shook his head "Even Shin can't bring the dead back, no Gohan is the strongest fighter he could have asked, I don't know how powerful Buu is but Gohan will be a pretty good opponent". Shin looked at him nervously "But piccolo, is Gohan really that strong? I mean it's hard to believe that he is superior to Dabura let alone Buu".

Piccolo smiled "Did you see Goku's power?" Shin nodded "Yes it was incredible…" Piccolo faced him with a serious amount of pride in his voice "Gohan is stronger, he's reached a level Goku hasn't".

Gohan walked towards his father. Goku turned to face his son "Gohan? What happened?" Gohan sighed "I got my energy drained by a small guy who used it to help revive Buu, I need advice dad". Goku walked towards his son "You have the power Gohan, you showed me that, all you have to do is use it".

Trunks was still duelling with his father. He caught his fathers ankle and hurled him into the ground. Vegeta rose to his feet "Nice move. How about this?" Vegeta appeared above him and Trunks barely blocked! Vegeta joined his hands and smacked Trunks into the distance. He flew towards him and formed a ki blast. He hurled it towards Trunks who flew around it and punched his father on the face! For Trunks this would be more than just a chance to get to know his father, it was a way for him to take out all his rage, all his negative emotions! Vegeta grunted and reached for his super saiyan 2 powers. Trunks smiled and did the same, matching his father. The two rushed towards each other and connected each other on the cheek with a punch! They backed up and flew towards each other again, this time leading with their legs! A gust of wind formed as the two collided.

All the fighters present stopped their training to watch the fight. They hardly ever saw a fight as good as this one unless Goku and Vegeta went all out, which King Kai forbid them from doing because it put his planet in danger, but it was a different story on the Grand Kai's planet. Trunks backed up and caught this father's fist, he flared his aura and threw Vegeta over his shoulder before turning to shoot an energy blast! Vegeta deflected it straight back and flew into the smoke! He caught Trunks by the throat and kicked him into a nearby wall. He smiled and shot four energy rings, binding his legs and arms. Vegeta walked up to his son "You must be ruthless in a fight, even to someone you look up to, even to family!" Vegeta began to mercilessly pound his son. Trunks absorbed the damage and soon flared his aura! He broke the rings holding his ankles and took out huge chunks of stone from the wall and smacked Vegeta with both! He then repelled him with an aura burst!

Vegeta looked at his son and a smile came to his face. The two charged towards each other again, enjoying the battle the other was giving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However on earth Babidi decided to make up for quality energy with quantity. He and Dabura attacked city after city and they soon had the energy they needed…

Babidi returned to his ship and slotted the energy into the ball. The ball began to roll and suddenly cracked up the middle. Pink smoke began to form around the ball as one word sounded from the smoke "BUU!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked then please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	24. Trunks Attacks

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 24

Gohan felt the disturbance immediately and clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to face Buu, wanted to test his power but he knew he couldn't hold the super saiyan 3 transformation for long, something his father knew as well. Goku transformed and then reached for his super saiyan 2 powers. He caught Gohan and took him to The World of The Kais.

"Go super saiyan 3! You need practice controlling the form, so practice on me". Gohan looked at his father and smiled, he'd always wanted to see how strong his father had gotten and eagerly transformed. His hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared as he reached for his super saiyan 3 form. Goku nodded and the two flew towards each!

Gohan blocked his attack with his knee and smacked his father into the distance! Goku used instant transmission and kicked Gohan in the back. Gohan turned and fired a masenko. Goku barely dodged the attack, he had to admit he'd never seen Gohan use so much force and aggression in a battle. Goku grinned, he enjoyed a good fight.

Gohan flew towards him, the strength of his aura alone tore up the ground as he approached! Goku met his fist with his own, the resulting shockwave destroyed several rocky pillars. Gohan backed up slightly and kicked his father across the chest before slamming his other foot into his ribs! Goku felt pain surge through his entire body. He refocused himself just in time to dodge a powerful punch from his son. Goku placed his hands on the ground and used a kamehameha to propel himself into the sky, barely dodging a massive masenko from Gohan that left a crater that could easily hold Capsule Corp.

Vegeta and Trunks stopped their battle and looked at each other. They could fell a massive power level neither one of them had felt before and It wasn't Gohan. Trunks ran towards King Kai who was looking noticeably afraid "What's happening?" King Kai looked at him with grave eyes "It's worse than I thought, Majin Buu is quickly destroying everything. Even Piccolo was incapacitated. He flying towards West City as we speak!" Trunks turned to The Supreme Kai and Kibito "You knew about this didn't you!? Heal me and take me down there! If they reach West City they'll reach my mother!" Kibito cast his master a frightened expression that was only intensified when Vegeta caught him by the throat "Listen to my son or I'll obliterate you right now!"

Kibito nodded his head and teleported Trunks to earth. He healed him and returned to otherworld. Trunks scanned the area for Piccolo. He was alive but barely, his power level was waning and Buu was approaching him at great speed. Trunks flared his aura and transformed "Please don't let me be to late!" Trunks flew across the ocean quickly praying that his friend was alright…

Babidi and Buu looked at Piccolo's body, he was badly beaten. He was missing one arm and one leg, he didn't even have the energy to regenerate. Buu smiled cruelly "You no fun, Buu make you de-" Buu suddenly flew across the landscape and collided with a mountain! Piccolo looked up weakly and saw Trunks hovering in the air, a face full of hate and spite. Babidi looked at Buu "My precious Buu, what have you done?"

Trunks cast him a silencing glare and flew towards Buu with a large energy blast forming in his palm! He flew lower and then took to the skies again as he shot the blast "Take this!" The blast detonated and Majin Buu landed with a large hole in his chest! Piccolo raised his left arm weakly and projected his thoughts to Trunks _"He isn't beat. The beast can regenerate, be careful"_. Trunks nodded and turned his attention to Babidi "You're the one who released him aren't you? That means you're the one who commanded him to kill all those people! Unforgivable!" Trunks flew towards Babidi and smacked him across the face with a chop! He was about to finish it when "BUU!" echoed behind him.

Trunks moved to the side as a massive pink ball of ki flew past him. Trunks turned and smiled "I'm gonna tear you apart!" Buu released steam from his body "Buu no like you! Buu make you dead!!" Trunks grinned and taunted the beast "Come try it and stop talking about it!" Buu was enraged and flew towards Trunks quickly! Trunks reached for his ascended powers and blocked the angry blow! Trunks retaliated by kicking the creature across the face, leaving a foot shaped indent in his face! Trunks backed up and hurled a small ki blast before rushing forward to deliver a powerful upper cut! Trunks' strength, speed and endurance had increased greatly in the last two years.

Buu recovered from his damage quickly and simply smiled, revealing his menacing eyes! Trunks grunted and thought "I've hit this thing with the same moves I used against my father and It simply smiles at me. I need a plan, it has to have a weakness!" Trunks flew towards Buu and kicked him in the gut! Buu smiled again as Trunks tried to remove his foot. Buu brought him closer and began to mercilessly pound him! Trunks growled and summoned his barrier, repelling Buu and freeing himself.

Buu moved slowly towards Trunks "Buu gonna kill you, Buu gonna kill you, BUU!!" Trunks sighed "No choice then…" Trunks increased his strength and his golden aura was replaced with lightning as he summoned his super saiyan 2 powers! A large grin came to his face as his power level surged, even prompting a strange expression from Buu "Buu never seen this before, what you do?" Trunks opened his eyes and looked at Buu without remorse "What did I do? I just entered my super saiyan 2 state. The state that's gonna destroy you!" Trunks appeared before Buu and kicked him across the face before infusing his fist with the masenko!

He plunged his fist deep into Buu's body and then backed up as the blast tore through his body! Babidi raised his hands in worry and released some kind of spell! Trunks lost all movement in his lower and upper body, the only thing he could move was his head "What the hell? Babidi!" The small wizard laughed hysterically as Buu flew towards Trunks! Trunks desperately increased his energy and managed to move one arm! Babidi increased the strength of the spell but before he knew it he was tore in half! Babidi looked up as a women stood above him "Sorry but that just wouldn't be fair!" Trunks felt strength return to his limbs and joined his hands! Buu appeared before him and Trunks smacked him across the face sending him flying into a nearby mountain range!

Buu rose and began to release steam again. He actually looked in pain as he did so "You hurt Buu. Buu gonna kill you all!" Smoke surrounded Buu as 18 hovered beside Trunks. The two cast each other strange looks and raised their guards. The smoke cleared and revealed two Buu's. One fat and pink and the other gray and skinny. The gray one quickly turned Buu into chocolate and ate him! His power level began to surge as an evil grin crossed his face. Babidi looked at Trunks with hatred in his eyes "I've saw the evil in your heart Trunks, Ayatsuri no Maiyutsu!" Trunks suddenly felt something target his mind and he held his head "AH! He's in my head!"

18 looked at him with obvious worry on her face and in her voice "Trunks! What's wrong!?" Trunks fell to the ground and landed on his knees! Sweat covered his brow "It's Babidi, he's trying-!" 18 looked at him helplessly and then turned to face the weakened Babidi "What are you doing to him!?" Babidi smiled "It's…only a matter of time. He'll be mine to control even If I die. That's one of my strongest spells. It'll remain even if I die!"

Trunks got to his feet and flared his energy to the max "Get outta my head!! I wont be your puppet Babidi!" Lightning surrounded him as his energy went past his previous limits! 18 flew towards him and tried to approach him only to be repelled by the strength of his aura "Trunks Buu's back!" 18 flew towards Buu. The creature was completely different. He was taller, slimmer and his energy was much more evil and pure! He easily closed the difference between him and her and effortlessly smacked her into the ground! Buu smiled evilly as he prepared a massive energy blast. The chop was so powerful that 18 couldn't even move. She stared with fear as the ball descended towards her! She closed her eyes but after a few seconds she wasn't dead! Trunks stood before her, still wracked with pain from Babidi's spell. He raised his arms through sheer force of will and stopped the balls descent! Trunks knew he wouldn't be able to battle Buu and Babidi at the same time and reluctantly gave in to Babidi's spell.

Babidi smiled and ordered Trunks to drop his guard but his command fell upon deaf ears. Trunks growled the distinctive M on his forehead "I am the son of the price of saiyans! Did you honestly believe I could be controlled so easily!?" Trunks released all of his new powers and sent a masenko blast straight through the ball towards Buu! Buu crossed his arms as the beam collided with him, blowing off his arms, torso and legs! 18 looked at him in disbelief "You gave in didn't you? You gave up". Trunks turned to face her, although the small amount of evil in his heart had been amplified by Buu's spell he still retained his smile and friendly voice "I didn't give up. It was the only way I could save the planet…the only way I could save you". Trunks turned to face as 18 said two words that brought a welcome smile to Trunks' face "Thank you".

Trunks rose into the air. Babidi growled "Obey my command!!" Trunks caught his head again "No I won't let you command me! You may have invaded my mind and my body but you'll never take my PRIDE!!" Trunks released every ounce of power he had and broke the link Babidi had with him, although the M and increase in strength remained!

Buu grinned evilly as he regenerated "Buu gonna destroy you like those other weaklings!" Trunks growled and clenched his fists "Other weaklings?…You mean the helpless people you killed!" Buu sighed and smiled. Tears welled in Trunks' eyes as he delivered a powerful punch to Buu's stomach before twisting to kick him into the earth below! He formed ki in both his hands and increased his own strength to the max! Buu flew into the sky a few feet from him and smiled again. Trunks growled "You want to test your strength then stay right were you are! This is a technique my father taught me!" The energy in Trunks' hands began to surge as it increased in strength! Trunks was holding nothing back and brought his hands together! The energy in his palms joined and threatened to destroy all around him. He smiled as the energy was finally charged "Final Flash!!" A yellow wave of streaming ki flew towards Buu. Buu took the blast head-on resulting in a massive explosion! The beam continued into the deep reaches of space and soon dispersed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	25. Time Bought

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 25

Trunks stood panting as his arms dropped at his sides, they were like lead weights. He had expended a great deal of energy in the attack. He descended and dropped to his knees, either Buu was dead or he was hiding his energy and Trunks had a bad feeling he was hiding it. He scanned the area carefully, trying to keep his guard up.

He couldn't rely on his eyesight because it was beginning to blur, he was beginning to wish he hadn't of attacked in anger but he knew the attack had to have hurt Buu as well. He struggled to hit feet and calmed his breathing. His strength was slowly returning and he felt strength return to his bones. 18 got to her feet, she had only recovered from the attack and wiped the blood from her mouth.

Trunks cast her a worried expression before looking around himself frantically. Four Majin Buu's stepped out of the lingering smoke and grinned evilly at Trunks. Trunks raised his guard and told 18 to back up. The first Buu charged forward! Trunks stepped to the side and smacked him into the earth, the second flew towards him and charged an energy attack! Trunks reached for the first clone of Buu and used him as a human shield. Trunks threw the remains into the other and appeared before him, slamming his fist into it's chest! The third and fourth charged. The other two regenerated and charged as well. Trunks looked as they approached, they were coming at him from four different sides.

Trunks remembered something Gohan did against the androids when they were terrorizing the earth. He raised his hand into the sky and created a ball of energy! He brought it down and created a small cloud of smoke, he used the diversion to take to the skies! The Buu's flew past each other and then looked as Trunks flew higher. They gave pursuit, easily matching the young saiyan for speed. Trunks placed his right hand on his sword and the other to his forehead.

He turned quickly and drew his sword from it's sheath! He swung his blade through the air twice releasing two crescent shaped waves of energy which engulfed two of the Buu's! He looked to the sun and grinned "Solar Flare!" The other two Buu's were blinded as Trunks flew towards them and slammed each into the ground below! Buu got to his feet, he was far from happy. He waved his fingers and the clones returned to his body.

Trunks smiled, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle multiple Buu's for long. Buu opened his mouth wide and released a massive blast! It wasn't as powerful as the others but it was much faster! Trunks didn't have time to dodge! He flared his aura and placed both hands on the handle of his sword. He swung it through the air with all his might and managed to deflect the blast! Buu suddenly appeared before him and head butted him! Trunks was stunned and Buu kicked him into the distance. Trunks' vision was blurred. He flared his energy and prepared an energy blast but Buu grew his arm and entangled his entire body!

Buu brought him into the sky and then slammed him into the ground! Trunks screamed in agony as Buu's arm constricted him tighter and tighter! He slammed him again and again and Trunks was struggling to stay conscious! Suddenly Buu's neck twisted around three times as 18 kicked him! Buu simply grinned and caught her with his other arm. He constricted her tighter and tighter until she was screaming in agony!

To Trunks her cries were likes demons in his head, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists! Blood trickled down his fingers as he summoned all of his strength! Buu looked at him strangely as his power level surged! Trunks opened his eyes and gave Buu a piercing look! He released all his energy and the strength of his aura was enough to loosen Buu's grip. Once loose Trunks summoned his barrier and flew towards Buu! Buu couldn't react and Trunks severed his arm with one swipe of his sword! He turned and cut through him four more times before extending his hand to fire a blast through the creatures chest! The remains of Buu fell to the ground as Trunks caught 18 "Are you okay?" 18 looked at him weakly "Make me one promise. Take him out!" 18 lost consciousness in Trunks arms and he descended.

He set her on the floor and turned quickly as a pink blob flew towards him! Piccolo appeared beside him and shoulder barged him out of the way! The blob engulfed Piccolo and Buu waved his hand as it returned to him. It became part of Buu. Trunks stared in disbelief as his anger rose further "Piccolo!! What did you do!?" Buu breathed out menacingly "I absorbed him young saiyan. The namekian was a good choice for absorption, he has strength and brains!"

Trunks looked at the mountains behind Buu and saw Dabura rise from the rubble, badly beaten "YOU! You will pay!" Dabura flew towards him but he to was engulfed with a pink blob! Again Buu absorbed him and his appearance changed drastically. He had Piccolo's clothing and Dabura's cape. Unlike Dabura however he had no sword.

Trunks felt the creatures attack increase greatly and lifted 18 and flared his aura! He leapt into the sky and began to fly away. Buu appeared before him with a menacing face and evil smile "Now now Trunks, I can't have you running. Your mentor Piccolo is watching and he seems disappointed!" "I'm his mentor!" Gohan appeared and delivered a decisive kick to Buu's head, sending him flying into the horizon! Gohan caught Trunks and 18 and teleported them to Capsule Corp. where he caught Bulma and Videl and teleported them to The World Of The Kais.

Trunks looked at his master with wonder "How'd you? When did you learn that?" A broad grin crossed Gohan's face "My father taught me it, Instant Transmission, comes in handy!" Trunks set 18 on the ground and looked at Kibito "Please heal her". Vegeta looked at the android "Android 18? Be thankful my rage has subsided". Gohan sighed. The Supreme Kai looked at Trunks and an expression of fear crossed his face "You've been put under Babidi's spell!" Gohan stood between the two "He did it to save someone he cared for, it wasn't by his choice. Babidi has no control over him!" Gohan returned to earth.

He looked around the lookout and saw Dende with a very worried expression on his face "Dende I'm sorry but I'm taking you and Mr Popo to otherworld". Gohan caught them both and returned to otherworld. Goku approached his son "So Buu's absorbed Piccolo and Dabura, Vegeta and I have been given a chance to fight him until you two are ready. Take Mr Popo and head for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber". Before Gohan could depart The Supreme Kai approached "Gohan wait. Why don't you try pulling out the z-sword, it has the power to defeat Buu!" Gohan shook his head and drew the sword Piccolo made for him "Sorry but I've got a sword, go ahead Trunks!" Goku caught Vegeta and the two returned to earth to stall Buu. Gohan looked at Trunks "We're not going to the time chamber. We're strong enough to beat Buu".

Trunks flew towards the mountain that had the z-sword stabbed into the top. He placed both hands on the handle and pulled! The sword wouldn't budge and Trunks released his grip "I won't be beaten by a sword!" Trunks flared his aura and reached for his ascended powers! He gripped the sword again and it slowly came loose! Trunks increased his strength again and he pulled the blade free, destroying the mountain in the process.

He tossed it in each hand "Not a bad blade, here Gohan catch!" Trunks hurled the blade towards Gohan who caught it effortlessly. He was surprised by it's weight "Wow! You held this thing with one arm? Guess it's the gravity training". Gohan transformed and effortlessly swung the weapon through the air "No weight at all when you go super saiyan. Trunks come over here". Gohan placed his hand on Trunks forehead "I see, that's what happened. You did good Trunks, I'm proud".

Trunks dropped his head and sighed "I ran. I'm pitiful!" Gohan placed a comforting hand on Trunks' shoulder "Hey how many times did I run from the androids? A good warrior knows when to retreat and when to stand and fight. If you'd have fought Buu he would have absorbed you too and the battle would be that much more difficult". Trunks nodded and smiled, Gohan always knew what to say and how to say it, one of the few things that had been a constant in Trunks' life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks spent the next few hours learning how to control the z-sword. Gohan was watching his father and Vegeta fight Buu, they weren't doing well but they weren't doing badly either. At the moment Buu had great strength, strength that could probably exceed Gohan's super saiyan 3 form but his greatest strength was the intellect he gained from Piccolo. Piccolo had spent nearly fifteen years training with Goku and Vegeta in otherworld and one of the few people who knew their fighting styles inside and out. Buu was able to predict and counter most of their attacks, he was even able to predict Goku's instant transmission, something Gohan couldn't even do.

Goku flew towards the beast only to miss as he struck an after image! Vegeta turned as he was punched in the back. Goku looked up and shot an energy blast, Buu simply moved to the right and grew his arm! He caught Goku by the wrist and threw him into Vegeta. The two saiyans were slowly but surely being wore down and Gohan shook with rage as he watched the battle unfold before him. He wanted to go down and help but Buu knew most of his moves as well thanks to Piccolo. Trunks stopped and approached Gohan "It isn't going well is it?"

Gohan shook his head "I'm not gonna lie to you Trunks. Buu has absorbed and eaten a lot of earthlings. His power level has increased greatly since you fought him". The two saiyans rose and resumed their training as Goku and Vegeta continued their struggle.

Vegeta dodged Buu's attack and kicked him in the chest! Buu recovered quickly and charged an energy blast at point-blank range! Goku caught his antenna and pulled Buu into his fist! Vegeta then capitalized and kicked the monster across the head, sending him hurtling towards the ground! The saiyans gave each other a respectful nod and shot two massive energy blast towards Buu.

Buu rose from the rubble missing both his arms. He quickly regenerated and smiled. Goku and Vegeta growled. Goku caught Vegeta and teleported him to Dende's Lookout. Vegeta looked at his surroundings and caught Goku by his vest and raised him into the air "You're a saiyan! Why are you running from him!?" Goku shook his head "I have a plan to defeat him for good!" Vegeta released his grip "Well you waited a while to spill that one! Well what is it?" A goofy smile crossed Goku's face "Fuse with me!"

Vegeta looked at him with disgust "Fusion!? You've got to be joking! Why would I want to fuse with you?" Goku moved closer and joined his hands in prayer "Please Vegeta! If we don't the earth will be destroyed! Everyone you care about. That includes Trunks and Bulma! When android 17 was about to kill Bulma who asked me to help her? You!" Vegeta looked into the distance "…Fine. What do I need to do?"

Goku nodded his head and performed the fusion dance. Vegeta looked at him with a mixture of surprise, disgust and anger "You expect me to prance around like a fool! Were saiyans warriors not dancers!" Goku smiled "No one will see you, come on Vegeta it's the only way!"

Vegeta reluctantly agreed and the two began practising the fusion dance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this chapter then please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	26. Fusion and Surprise

**A New Hope For The Future**

**Chapter 26**

**Goku and Vegeta practised the fusion dance quickly, knowing every second led Buu closer to them. Vegeta hated it and because of his reluctance often got it wrong. Vegeta looked at Goku in disgust "Kakarot this is ridiculous! We look stupid, were warriors not ballerinas!" The two looked in horror as Buu appeared before them!**

"**Found you! You aren't getting away". Goku looked at Vegeta "We need to do it now Vegeta. I know you haven't practised it, so do your best!" The two backed up and ran through the lookout. Buu raised a suspicious eyebrow "Why are you running? Divide and conquer won't work against me!" Buu released a massive energy blast which reduced the buildings on the lookout to rubble!**

**Goku and Vegeta rose from the rubble in their base forms. Goku looked at Vegeta "We aren't going to last like this!" Vegeta looked at the area "Kakarot let's use the after image technique!" Goku looked at him and smiled "You got it Vegeta! I'll follow your lead!"**

**The two transformed again and rushed towards Buu! They vanished and reappeared somewhere else and repeated the cycle until Buu didn't know where they had gone! The Supreme Kai called on Gohan and Trunks who soon arrived to watch their fathers run circles around Buu.**

**The two saiyans began the fusion dance and Buu repeatedly blasted the wrong one, his panic was beginning to show as he raised his hand into the air and bombed the earth with his genocide blast! Buu turned in surprise as a blinding yellow light appeared behind him! The light faded and revealed one fighter with black hair. The warrior looked at himself and pointed "I'm Veku, let's fight!" They had botched the fusion attempt and Buu laughed loudly.**

**Veku ran towards Buu and slipped, falling flat on his face! His nose was bleeding and he was already out of breath. Buu stopped laughing and appeared behind the saiyan only to back up. Buu held his nose and fell on his back as Veku passed gas! Veku ran after him "Eat my signature gas attack!" Buu got to his feet and punched Veku straight through the lookout! Veku recovered slowly and pointed at Buu "Bring it on if you think you can take me!"**

**Gohan watched in horror as Veku was pounded. At this rate he was going to die. Gohan rose to his feet and transformed. He then went super saiyan 2 "Trunks find out how powerful that sword is, I'm going to stop them getting killed!" Gohan vanished from sight and appeared behind Buu. He caught his antenna and pulled him straight into his fist! Gohan then twisted and kicked Buu in the chest before sending him flying with an energy blast.**

**Buu regenerated and looked at Gohan with evil eyes "You seem to be stronger than Goku and Vegeta, I guess I'll absorb you to!" Gohan summoned his aura and readied himself "Like to see you try!" Buu flew towards him and the two collided in mid-air with a kick! Veku looked at the battle "Got get him Gohan, that's it pound his face in, Oh watch yourself!" Gohan caught Buu's fists and kneed him on the chin twice before kicking him on the side of the head, leaving a foot shaped indent in Buu's head. He quickly regained his solid form and threw a punch that broke through Gohan's guard and hit him in the face! Gohan shook it off and the two's feet collided with an explosion of power. They threw one punch each, catching each other on the cheek! Gohan backed up and teleported into the sky "Eat this Buu!" Gohan crossed his hands and placed them on his forehead. "Masenko!" But before Gohan fired it he teleported before Buu and blasted him at point-blank range!**

**The yellow beam engulfed him as Gohan sustained the beam for as long as he could. He allowed the beam to disperse and backed up! The entire upper part of Buu's body was blown apart. Videl danced around the crystal ball celebrating. The two charged towards each other and met with a flurry of punches and kicks! The two descended continuing with their exchanges. Gohan dodged a punch to his head and blocked another aimed for his ribs. Buu blocked two swift punches to his chest and retaliated with a kick! Gohan caught his leg and grinned! Gohan threw him into the sky and drew his sword. He flew towards the monster and cut it in half, Buu looked at him un-phased and kicked him across the face, grabbing his sword in the process! Buu charged at Gohan the light shinning off the tip of the sword! Veku charged towards Buu and suddenly separated! Goku smiled and flared his aura! He appeared before Buu and kneed Buu in the face before Vegeta joined his hands and smashed the monster into the earth below!**

**Gohan looked at his father "Please don't botch the next attempt, I need to head back and prepare for the real battle". Gohan vanished from their view. Goku cast Vegeta a sympathetic face "Since we botched the attempt we don't need to wait an hour. Let's go!" Goku caught Vegeta and teleported to the rocky mountains, the same area the two had fought for the first time.**

**Buu flew towards them with all speed, he was enraged! The two performed the fusion dance just as Buu appeared before them! Buu flew straight into the light only to be hit back out again! The light dispersed and revealed a lone warrior. He was tall and slender resembling Goku but he had Vegeta's facial features. He wore the normal fusion clothing with white trousers, a blue sash around his waist that dangled to his right and black wristbands. He possessed Vegeta's widow's peck and a single lock of hair covering his forehead.**

**He looked at Buu "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta! I am Gogeta! It's over Buu, I've come for you!" Gogeta appeared behind Buu and kicked him in the back, he twisted his body in mid-air and delivered another kick to the monster's skull! Buu staggered forward as Gogeta raised his hand into the air. He summoned a rainbow coloured sphere in his palm and turned to face Buu. Buu ran towards him and Gogeta threw the sphere into his stomach! Buu shed a small piece of skin as the attack hit him! A large hole tore through Buu's body as the remainder of his body disintegrated. Gogeta dropped his guard but then raised it as Buu began to regenerate before him!**

**Buu was soon fully formed and groaned as his antenna was missing. Gogeta smiled "You missed a piece". He had a dual voice including both Goku's and Vegeta's. Gogeta placed his hands out before him and charged an orb of energy in his hands "Eat this!" Gogeta blasted Buu with the attack and the monster created a hole in his own body to avoid it. Gogeta appeared before him and delivered a powerful kick to the monsters skull before smashing him into the ground! He raised his hands into the air and began to rain blasts upon the beast! Buu appeared beside him and Gogeta turned instantly, easily blocking his attack. A broad grin crossed Gogeta's face as his fist tore straight through his stomach! "Oh what a shame. Your practically falling apart on me!" Gogeta pulled his hand back and sent Buu flying with an aura burst.**

**Buu stood in fear "That's cheating! You can't fuse!" Gogeta simply smiled and laughed slowly "Who are you to talk? You've been absorbing people all day! Listen Buu, Goku or Vegeta weren't strong enough to beat you alone, but I am the one who will destroy you!" Gohan stared at the ball and smiled "We may not have to fight after all Trunks, Gogeta is dominating!" Trunks looked at the z-sword "Gohan throw me something, I want to see how sharp this thing is". Gohan looked around and found a large rock. He yanked from the ground and threw it! Trunks easily severe the stone. The Supreme Kai noticed this and grinned. He raised his hand into the air and a large black cube appeared in his hand "This is made from Kachink, one of the densest substances in the universe". Trunks turned to face the Supreme Kai who threw the object towards him! Trunks swung the sword through the air, snapping the blade as he did so!**

**The Supreme Kai and Kibito stared in disbelief, mouths nearly hitting the floor. Gohan looked at the sword and shook his head "Power to defeat Buu? We might as well hurl that cube at him, Trunks we'll train the old fashioned way!" The two saiyans ignited their auras and charged towards each other! Kibito picked up the broken edge of the z-sword "What are we going to do now? We have no hope!" "Not so fast sonny!" Everyone present turned as an older version of the supreme kai appeared "It's good to breath fresh air again!"**

**The Supreme Kai looked at him "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" The old man simply smiled "That's simple, I'm The Supreme Kai! Well at least I was a few generations ago!" He looked into the crystal ball "Majin Buu? Who's the fused warrior fighting him?" Gohan looked at Trunks with a surprised expression "You know about fusion?" The Old Kai looked at him and nodded "Of course I do! I also know those two didn't use the proper method, they used the fusion dance!" The Supreme Kai stood speechless "What do you mean it isn't the proper way to fuse?"**

**Old Kai sighed and sat down, crossing his legs. He used his magic to materialize a magazine "The fusion dance used to fuse two beings into a single entity isn't the strongest method, the strongest method is the Potara earrings, that's the proper way to fuse".**

**Gohan glanced across at Trunks who met his gaze. The two walked towards each other "We should use these 'Potara earrings'. Look at the difference it made with our fathers, imagine what it will do with us. Were already stronger than they are". Trunks smiled at the compliment "Yeah, let's do it!"**

**Gohan turned to face the Old Kai "Teach us how to fuse!" The Old Kai turned to The Supreme Kai and Kibito "Place the earrings on opposite ears, that's all there is to it". He returned his attention to his magazine, drooling as he did so. The Supreme Kai removed his left earring and Kibito removed his right. The two earrings glowed for a second and the two were suddenly pulled together! Kibito Kai looked at himself and smiled "This is awesome!" Gohan smiled at the result and looked at Kibito Kai "How long does the effect last?" The Old Kai sighed "…It lasts forever".**

**Gohan and Trunks cast each other a worried expression "We'll see if we can beat Buu without fusing, I like being me". The others looked at the crystal ball as Gogeta continued to dominate the fight. Gogeta slammed his foot into Buu's face and kicked him in the ribs. He back flipped over the monster and kicked him in the back. He placed his hands on Buu's back "Big Bang Attack!" The attack tore through Buu. He managed to regenerate again and stood before Gogeta with a face full of hate. Gogeta swept his foot, severing Buu's head with the kick! Buu regenerated and looked at his opponent "I won't lose!" Gogeta smiled cruelly "You have to the count of five and then I'm destroying you. 1. 2. 3. 4". Buu suddenly raised his arms as the purple blob engulfed Gogeta. Gogeta looked at it frantically as Buu drew the blob towards himself. His body began to change as he began to merge with the warrior. He gained the fusion clothing along with the blue sash around his waist, replacing his previous belt with the majin symbol.**

**Gohan and Trunks looked in disbelief and gave each other a conforming nod. They each gripped a Potara earring in their hand, hesitant to use them…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Fusion

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 27

Buu's power had increased greatly since he absorbed Gogeta. Gohan and Trunks could fell his power level on The World Of The Kais. Gohan looked at the earring in his hand and then at the crystal ball showing Buu dancing in the air shouting "I beat you, I beat you!" Trunks shook with rage, he'd only met his father and now he was apart of Buu, the creature that they needed to destroy!

Videl looked at Gohan and Trunks, she had no words to comfort the two. She approached Gohan and hugged him. Gohan smiled, enjoying the moment of peace he had before he would need to fight the hardest battle of his life. Bulma looked at the two "You aren't going to fight Buu are you?" Trunks walked towards her, the majin symbol scared her slightly but she attempted to hide it "Don't worry mom, we'll find a way to win, we always do".

Kibito Kai looked at the crystal ball in disbelief! Buu was charging a massive energy ball in his hands, one with enough strength to destroy the earth and everyone on it! Gohan turned to Trunks "He's trying to lure us out, you heard what he said. He wants to absorb us and become the strongest being in the galaxy. Trunks…let's go!" Trunks caught Gohan's hand and the two appeared on the surface of the planet. Buu looked at them and called off his attack "I knew you would come my sons. You do realize you stand no chance against me! With Gogeta's strength and Piccolo's strategic mind I'm invincible!"

Gohan shook his head "Sure your powerful and your smart, but you had to rob other people of their power, their strength to achieve that! Listen Buu I've got something that will make you answer for all your crimes!" Trunks looked at him "Are we testing his strength first or are we doing it now?" Gohan shook his head and looked up at Majin Buu "I want to fight him first, we'll probably get beat, but let's go!" Gohan bypassed the first two transformations and entered super saiyan 3! Trunks bypassed super saiyan and went straight into super saiyan 2. The both flew towards Buu who easily blocked their attacks and smacked them away!

Gohan recovered quickly and charged forward, kneeing Buu in the chest before Buu caught his ankle and hurled him through a mountain! Buu turned and charged a massive ki blast! He fired it towards Gohan but Trunks diverted it's course with a blast of his own. Gohan burst out of the mountain and teleported mid-flight, appearing beside Trunks. Buu turned "You bore me".

Buu flew towards the two with a large ki blast in his right hand! Gohan stretched out his hand and caught Trunks' hand. He spun his pupil in a circle and then hurled him towards Buu! Trunks summoned his barrier as he closed in on Buu and repelled him, breaking his guard. Gohan used instant transmission and kicked the ball into space before turning to deliver a powerful kick to Buu's face!

Buu recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around Gohan! He raised Gohan into the air and brought him down with great force! Trunks appeared on the ground and caught Buu's arm, stopping his master getting slammed in the process! Buu grinned and increased his strength! Gohan's aura erupted as he began to push free. His gaze met with Trunks' and Trunks drew his sword. Trunks sliced Buu's arm three times, weakening it enough for Gohan to burst free!

Gohan caught Trunks and vanished from Buu's sight. They teleported all the way to plains south of West City, the same area Cooler had been fought. Gohan's lack of control of the super saiyan 3 form was beginning to show, he could still fight effectively but Trunks noticed the strain it was putting on his body and energy reserves. Trunks cast his mentor a nervous and worried expression "um, Gohan? What's wrong?" Gohan shook his head and looked at Trunks "I'll be fine, it's just this form isn't ideal. It's a forced transformation similar to the ascended form, but it brings out that much power you can't help but use it. Unlike the super saiyan form you don't need to experience a burst of anger or emotion, you just need to have sufficient ki capacity. Remeber the strain the ascended form put on your body when you first achieved it?". Trunks sighed and nodded, he knew what Gohan was talking about all to well.

The two disengaged their forms and decided they'd wait, they knew the fusion was going to last forever and they wanted to find another way to defeat Buu. The two looked into the distance as a city was obliterated! The pair knew it was Central City. They concluded that Buu's next target would either be Hercule City or West City. Gohan shook his head "I thought the androids were bad!"

They shook with rage as another City was obliterated! Gohan clenched his fists and assumed his super saiyan form and then entered super saiyan 2 effortlessly. He channelled his energy and forced himself to enter super saiyan 3! His hair grew and his eyebrows disappeared. Trunks looked at his mentor "All right!" He transformed and then entered his super saiyan 2 form. Gohan smiled at his pupil. He knew they wouldn't be able to defeat Buu without fusing but they had to try. They summoned their auras and flew towards Buu.

Buu rained destruction and death upon all below him! He was laughing menacingly as he did so. He was mocking the people of earth for being weak, something Gohan and Trunks were having no more of! Buu charged a ki blast and hurled it towards the city! Whatever people who were alive stopped and screamed as the blast flew towards them, they ran, but they knew they wouldn't escape it. They all dove for cover, hanging on to whatever hope they had left! Some of them looked at the sky and figured it should be over. Their eyes fixed upon the figures of Gohan and Trunks, their hands holding back the blast! A cheer erupted from among the crowd. Hercule rose to his feet "I trained those boys! Go get that pink freak Gohan! Rip his head off!"

The saiyans released a ki wave, propelling the blast into the deep reaches of space. An evil smile came to Buu's face as he looked at Gohan and Trunks "I thought you had run scared! Goku and Vegeta-" "You don't deserve to say that name Buu!" Buu was struck silent by Gohan's words. Trunks cracked his knuckles "We haven't survived all this time just for you to come and destroy our world! First were the androids, then Cooler, Cell and finally Bojack! We beat them all Buu, just like we'll beat you!" A smile crossed Gohan's face "When this battle ends you will be the one who feels fear!" Their auras erupted! They flew towards Buu!

Buu flew towards them and kicked Trunks in the chest before turning quickly to punch Gohan in the face! The two saiyans growled and flew towards him again! Buu easily dodged Gohan and caught Trunks! He prepared to fire a close range ki blast. Gohan stretched out his hand and caught Buu's antenna! He pulled Buu towards him and punched him in the face! Trunks was released and he planted his foot firmly in the beasts chest. The two saiyans backed up and launched masenkos each!

The smoke cleared, revealing a barely damaged Buu. The only injury he had was a wound on his right shoulder and it soon healed. The two looked at each other and charged towards him! Buu stood perfectly still as they rained punches and kicks upon him! Gohan grunted and began charging a kamehameha! Trunks backed up also and stretched his hands apart, charging a final flash!

"Ka-me". Buu closed his eyes and grinned. "Ha-me". Gohan appeared beside Trunks and the two stood side-by-side! "HA!" "Final Flash!" The blue and yellow beams joined into a single mighty wave and struck Buu head-on! Gohan stood panting and then reverted to his super saiyan 2 form. He instantly felt the strain on his body lessen but the damage had been done. They actually dared to hope that Buu was gone, but their hopes were soon crushed when Buu's echoing laughter sounded out from the smoke! Buu emerged quickly and punched both in the chest! He moved above them and kicked them into the earth below!

The two emerged from the rubble in their base forms, the people were still cheering for their defenders. Gohan looked across at them and then turned his head slowly to face Trunks "I can hear them all crying Trunks, it's time, time to fuse". Their was a mixture of sadness and disappointment in Gohan's words, Trunks knew he trained hard and yet their was always someone who showed up who was stronger. They removed the earrings from their pockets, thankful they were still intact. They eyed the earrings with hope, joy and a slight amount of fear. Buu raised his hand into the air "This isn't fun, I guess I'll destroy you now!" A large energy ball appeared in Buu's hand. The two gave each other the confirming nod and they each donned an earring. The earrings began to glow as they were pulled towards one another! They were lost in a blinding flash of light, something that even caught Buu's attention. The lone warrior appeared beside Buu and kicked the blast into space!

Buu looked at him strangely "Who are you!?" The warrior looked at Buu with disgust "I am neither Gohan nor Trunks! My name is…Gohanta, and I am the one who will destroy you! Buu your time has come!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon, thanks for reading!


	28. Gohanta vs Buu

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 28

Buu stood un-phased, he actually believed Gohanta was just another fighter, just another strength to add to his growing list. Gohanta wore Gohan's blue undershirt as his first shirt with Trunks' black shirt beneath. He also had blue trousers with Trunks' black boots. He sported a scar on the right side of his face, one identical to Gohans. He wore no gloves with blue wristbands and a white sash around his waist. His hairstyle was a mixture of both, it was spiky like Gohan's but the back was purple like Trunks'. He also carried a sword that was a mixture between Gohan's and Trunks'.

He spoke with a dual voice. He looked towards Buu and smiled. Before Buu could even counter Gohanta kicked him in the stomach before catching his antenna and throwing him to the ground. Buu burst from the rubble and flew towards Buu with his fingers stretched out before him! He released a series of small ki blasts that struck Gohanta directly and quickly! Gohanta was pushed back by the blasts and a expression of pain crossed his face.

Buu appeared before him and smacked him into the ground below! Buu fired a continual stream of ki blasts down upon the defenceless saiyan, laughing evilly as he did so. Gohanta appeared a few feet behind Buu and smirked, Buu hadn't even detected him. Buu continued the pointless offensive but soon stopped as Gohanta's mocking laughter echoed from behind "I'm behind you, you moron! Hey I was wondering if you could repeat that, only this time hit me in the back. I'm sorry about this but the bodies kinda new, you should know what I'm going through, you've been changing bodies all day!"

Buu growled in response. Gohanta continued to crack his neck and knuckles. Buu began to channel his energy and created a medium sized ball of ki in his hand. He threw it into the sky. Gohanta watched it without fear, but his expression soon changed once he saw what it did. The ball burst into countless balls and descended towards the citizens below! Gohanta flared his aura and used the tri-form technique, creating two identical clones.

One kept Buu busy while the other two fired their own attacks to divert the assault launched by Buu. Gohanta recalled the clones and stared at Buu coldly "You'll fight me and me alone! You will leave these people out of this!" Gohanta appeared behind him and placed his hand on Buu's shoulder. He used instant transmission. They soon arrived in the bombed out ruins of Central City. The city was once a metropolis that was even bigger than West City! It had many tourist destinations and Gohanta knew millions of people would have been killed when Buu destroyed it. There was still a few building that remained intact, but they were damaged.

Anger swelled within the saiyan, the feelings of helplessness caused when the androids began their terrifying reign were beginning to resurface, only this time the mastermind was Buu. He looked to the ground and saw the body of a small child being cradled by her dead mother. Gohanta didn't understand why they weren't vaporized by Buu's attack. He knelt beside the family and whispered quietly "So young… Your deaths won't be in vain, I swear it!" Gohanta rose to his feet, he was possibly the only living person in the entire city, something Gohan and Trunks were used to. He looked over his shoulder at Buu, his eyes were filled with sadness, hatred and revenge.

He appeared before Buu and punched him hard in the chest! He twisted in mid-air and kicked him across the face. Buu quickly recovered. He flew towards a building but Gohanta wasn't letting him get away so easily! He easily matched Buu's speed effortlessly and charged an energy ball! He threw it towards Buu who raised his arms to defend himself. The smoke soon cleared. Gohanta's aura erupted as he caught Buu's face! He tightened his grip and pulled Buu into the streets below. He trailed Buu through building after building before vaporizing his head with a ki blast!

Buu fell to the ground, his clothes were in tatters and his head was gone. He quickly regenerated, restoring his clothing as well. Gohanta appeared before him and slowly walked towards him. Gohanta was at least a head shorter that Buu. The monster sighed as he ran his tongue over his teeth, a sight Gohanta found more than a little disturbing. "I'm going to enjoy eating you!" Gohanta dropped his head and laughed. Buu growled and clenched his fists. He cocked his arm back and brought it forward! Gohanta caught his wrist and then placed his left hand on Buu's arm. With a quick flick of his wrist Buu's arm was broken! Gohanta gripped the limp arm and spun him around and around. Buu's screams were drowned out by Gohanta's wild laughter. The saiyan increased his speed and soon released Buu, hurling him towards a series of buildings! The buildings were levelled as Buu flew through them. Gohanta appeared above him and slammed him into the ground! The ground shook due to the impact and Buu was winded.

Gohanta blasted his way from the debris and waited on his opponent. He raised his wrist as though he was checking his watch. He crossed his arms and began to drum with his forefinger "Get out here Buu before I drag you out! There's no point putting yourself back together because I'm only going to tear you apart again!" Buu's aura erupted and scattered the debris "I hate you!! I'm going to destroy you!" Buu flew towards the smiling saiyan quickly and released a flurry of punches, connecting Gohanta with each and every one! He ended the attack by smacking him across the face with his antenna!

Buu was practically dancing with happiness. He laughed loudly as he looked at the rubble Gohanta rose from. The saiyan wiped blood from his mouth and looked at his hand "This is getting interesting!" He charged forward and stopped just before Buu with both his hands crossed "I'm going to end this Buu!" He began charging the attack only for it to create small fireworks in his face! Buu clenched his fists, he was totally enraged "You dare mock me!? I'm Majin Bu-!" "You are nothing!" came the angry reply from Gohanta "Well I may be wrong. You do resemble the chewing gum Gohan used to buy for Trunks!" Buu lashed out again in anger only to be blasted into the distance by Gohanta!

Gohanta shook his head "Leaving so soon?" He teleported using instant transmission and appeared above Buu, stepping on his head in the process. He turned in mid-air and smirked "Sorry Buu! I mistook your head for a step!" Buu looked on with hatred in his eyes. Gohanta cracked his neck again and sighed "This is beginning to bore me". He clenched his fists and began to channel his energy. His muscles increased in size slightly and his hair began to rise. Lightning surrounded his body due to the amount of power he was releasing! Buu backed off, he was actually surprised. Gohanta's golden aura lit up the deserted city as he summoned his super saiyan powers! His Potara earrings moved back and forth upon his ear as his aura shimmered!

Kibito Kai and Old Kai were struck speechless! Gohanta's powers in his base form were strong enough to surpass Gogeta and now he was in his super saiyan form! Old Kai grinned "That's it! Go on defeat that monster!" Gohanta opened his eyes and grinned, he was able to fully control the super saiyan form because both Gohan and Trunks had mastered it. Buu had descended during the transformation and stood speechless. Gohanta descended and began to walk towards him. His aura scattered small stones and dust as he approached.

Buu was shaking. Gohanta vanished from sight "I'm here". Buu turned instantly and began to rain powerful blows upon the super saiyan. Gohanta simply closed his eyes and absorbed the damage. He turned slowly and smacked Buu across the face with the back of his hand! He twisted his body and kicked Buu in the face, slamming the monster into the ground! Gohanta stood above him and smiled. He outstretched both hands and formed a large ball of ki. He fired it towards Buu and teleported into the sky. He crossed both his hands "Masenko!" The yellow wave descended upon Buu causing a gigantic explosion, scattering debris and whole buildings around the area. Gohanta stared into the crater he created and picked out some of Buu's pink blobs trying to regroup.

Gohanta raised an eyebrow "He blew himself up to scatter his body, not a bad plan. This is getting good!" Gohanta smiled as a familiar presence became known to him "I'd get out of here 18 if I were you. This is going to get rough!" Buu suddenly surrounded her and began to absorb her, but Gohanta appeared before them. He placed his hand on her arm and dragged her free, reducing Buu to ash in the process. Gohanta returned to The World Of The Kais to drop off 18. He looked at 18 who was now speechless "Stay here, Trunks would go mad if anything happened to you". Gohanta returned to earth to continue his battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohanta looked around but Buu was nowhere to be seen. He was ready to raise his barrier at any moment. As far as Gohanta was concerned he was the last person capable of defeating Buu and he wasn't going to risk the fate of the universe being careless.

He suddenly felt an energy surge nearby and rushed towards it. He soon arrived and looked at the city Gohan and Trunks had saved from destruction, only this time he wasn't met with welcome cheers, he was met with desolation! The entire human populace was gone and Buu was nowhere to be seen. He felt another fluctuation and rushed towards it. His eyes fell upon another empty city. He descended and turned instantly as none other than Hercule rose from the rubble. He mistook Gohanta for Gohan and began to speak "That Buu freak came and turned everyone into chocolate! He ate them all, my Videl, my little girl! Gohan kill this guy!"

Gohanta shook his head "Don't worry Hercule, Videl is safe. I got her out in time. Here I'll take you to her". Gohanta vanished and dropped Hercule off on the World Of The Kais before returning to earth. He felt more fluctuations and moved towards them. He found another deserted city. Buu had exterminated the entire population of earth in the space of a few minutes! The monster appeared before Gohanta, a large evil grin upon his face. His power level had increased greatly. Gohanta clenched his fists "Unforgivable!" His aura was replaced by lightning as he reached for his super saiyan 2 powers! The strength of his aura repelled Buu slowly. Gohanta looked at the monster coldly. He could still control his emotions while transformed but he had no desire to do so. He charged towards Buu who easily blocked his attack! Gohanta's eyes fixed upon a red belt upon Buu's waist "Who did you absorb!?"

Old Kai was shaking in fear. Buu had used Goku and Vegeta's memories to travel to otherworld to absorb more warriors. These warriors included Pikkon and Olibu who were strong fighters who fought Goku and Vegeta in the otherworld tournament. Buu's power had increased greatly and Old Kai was beginning to wonder if Gohanta would be able to defeat him.

Buu grinned and caught Gohanta's fists. He hurled the saiyan into a building, levelling it in the process! He rose from the rubble and wiped the blood from his mouth. He flew towards Buu and the two collided with a flurry of punches and kicks! Gohanta was suddenly put on the defensive, blocking and dodging so quickly it seemed like a blur on the crystal Old Kai and the others were watching! Gohanta vanished and kicked Buu in the chest before getting punched on the right cheek! The two backed up, large grins on their face. The two flared their aura. They're powers continued to increase more and more. The sky turned black and lightning began to fall quickly. Thunder rumbled and the ocean became wild.

The two burst forward and stood in a stalemate! Energy crackled around their hands as they pushed more and more! Gohanta pulled Buu forward and connected him below the chin with his left knee and then his right. Buu released hi grip and Gohanta delivered a powerful right hook, sending Buu flying towards a pile of debris. Buu growled and grew his arm. He penetrated the planets surface. Gohanta looked at his ankle as he was pulled under by Buu! Buu pulled him free and wrapped his arm around the saiyan.

He raised him into the air and then slammed him into the ground again and again! Gohanta clenched his fists and began to raise his power to new levels! He bulked himself up, loosening Buu's grip before vanishing from the monsters sight. He appeared above him and slammed his elbow into Buu's forehead! Buu staggered slightly but soon recovered. He delivered a powerful punch to Gohanta's stomach before kicking him across the face.

The saiyan rose from the rubble and sighed "Guess I gotta use it after all… I don't know how well I'll be able to control it but I guess there's only one way to find out". Gohanta breathed in and out and concentrated all his energy. His aura erupted with strength as lightning surrounded his body. He yelled as his power surged. His hair began to slowly grow. Buu knew what was coming and he shot forward in an attempt to stop it! However he was stopped by Kibito Kai who used his telekinesis to bind the beast "I can't hold him long! Do it Gohanta!" A smile came to Gohanta's face as his transformation neared completion! His hair was fully grown and his eyebrows disappeared. He released his full power and moved so quickly Kibito Kai couldn't even follow it! He placed his hand on Kibito Kai's shoulder "Thank you, but I don't know how well I can control this. Please get out of here". He turned to face Buu who brought forth his full power. The earth shook under the pressure and Gohanta silently begged it to stay together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to make Buu absorb more people because Gohanta would have destroyed him easily otherwise. Besides I think it makes it more interesting, well at least it does for me. Please let me know your thoughts on this.

I'll have the next chapter posted soon, thanks for reading!


	29. Buu's Surprise

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 29

Gohanta eyed Buu with a mixture of wonder and fear. He wasn't frozen solid by Buu's power, but he had to admire the creatures strategic mind, well Piccolo's strategic mind. Buu had changed completely with every person he absorbed. His power level had increased greatly, his mind became more developed and he became much more dangerous, but Gohanta knew that the majority of Buu's power was coming from Gogeta, a fusion born from the fusion dance. The two didn't know much about the fusion dance but they did know it only lasted thirty minutes, a time which would soon be up.

Gohanta noticed something, Buu didn't seem to know about the duration of the fusion, maybe he thought it was permanent, just like the one Gohan and Trunks used. Gohanta grinned as he looked at Buu. He knew the monster would try to absorb him once the fusion wore off and that would be his chance. Buu had absorbed a great deal of people, many of whom couldn't be revived with the dragon balls, like Piccolo. But there were also others like Goku, Vegeta and Pikkon who would disappear entirely if he were to destroy Buu. He needed to rescue those fighters and to let himself be absorbed was probably the only way.

He flew towards Buu and punched him in the chest. Buu grinned as he absorbed the damage without so much as a scratch! Gohanta backed up and summoned his aura. At the moment Buu was stronger, but he only needed to hold out until the fusion ended.

Buu rushed forward and tried to attack with a kick. Gohanta moved his head to the side as the kick flew past him. Buu laughed cruelly as began to increase the speed of his blows! Gohanta dodged them all and countered by grabbing his leg. He shifted all his momentum to his back leg and turned quickly to throw Buu into the ground. He moved quickly and landed atop a nearby building and looked as Buu rose from the rubble, a powerful ball of ki in his hand. Gohanta growled. His aura erupted as ki began to form before him.

Lightning surged throughout the attack as the veins became more prominent upon Gohanta's arms and neck. Buu sprinted forward and launched a one-handed blast, a technique Piccolo used frequently while training with Trunks. Gohanta placed his hands on the ball of ki before him "Galick Buster!" The purple ball flew towards Buu's attack, causing a gigantic explosion, which scattered dust throughout the entire city! The wind became more and more violent as lightning fell more and more frequently.

Buu burst from the smoke and blasted Gohanta and at close range with a powerful kamehameha wave! The fused saiyan fell to the ground in a cloud of smoke, his clothing tattered and himself greatly wounded. He managed to steady himself before falling and landed on both feet. Blood dripped from the tips of his fingers and he soon saw why. His entire left arm went limp, it was still attached but it was greatly damaged. He tried to move it but only felt pain surge throughout his entire body. The portion of clothing covering his left shoulder was gone, along with half of his upper clothing. He didn't understand why he didn't see Buu earlier or why he hadn't sensed his approach, but then it suddenly sunk in, filling the saiyan with dread and fear. Buu had used Instant Transmission!

Buu laughed as the smoke cleared, revealing Gohanta's sorry condition. He was met by Buu's sneering and mocking laugh "Could you not follow my movements? I guess I have your father to thank for that! Go-" Gohanta suddenly appeared before him and smacked him to the ground with a powerful right handed chop "I told you not to say his name!" His aura erupted as he appeared behind Buu and kicked him in the back before catching his antenna with his good arm. He raised his arm into the air and slammed Buu into the ground! He did three somersaults backwards and fired a kamehameha!

The beam hit Buu directly, creating a large smoke cloud. He scanned the area carefully, this time with his guard raised. The smoke cleared revealing the weakened Majin Buu. His entire right hand side had been blown to pieces, lying in small pieces beside him. A broad, almost evil smile came to Gohanta's face "Pull yourself together!" His expression soon changed to one of pain as Buu fired a small but powerful finger beam, piercing his left shoulder straight through! The saiyan fell to his knees, screaming in agony. He placed his hand on his shoulder (This isn't working, my bodies under too much strain. If the fusion doesn't end soon, I'll really have no choice but to destroy him!).

Buu noticed the look upon Gohanta's tired face "You have to the count of ten before I destroy you! One". Gohanta began to think about his predicament (Okay ten seconds). He got to his feet and disengaged the super saiyan 3 form, returning to the super saiyan 2 instead. He felt the strain lift immediately, even moving his fingertips upon his left hand slightly. Buu laughed slowly "Four".

Gohanta closed his eyes, blocking out Buu's laughter, instead making himself perfectly still. Buu spoke again "Seven". Gohanta breathed out slowly. He remembered what Gohan taught Trunks in the time chamber "We can't sense the androids power levels so we need to feel for the slight vibrations in the air". (That's it!) Gohanta clenched his right fist and created a yellow ball of ki. Buu laughed loudly "Nine".

Gohanta braced himself as Buu charged towards him "TEN!" Buu released a powerful blast towards him, which could have easily destroyed several planets! Gohanta stood completely still and then vanished from sight as a blinding flash of light appeared where he once stood. Buu looked at the rubble his blast created and began to laugh "No one can defeat me! I am Majin Buu! The greatest being in the universe!"

Gohanta was disgusted by the spectacle. He returned to his normal form and hid all his energy. He placed two fingers to his forehead and appeared beside Kibito Kai, who was more than surprised to see him "Gohanta!? You survived!" He rushed towards him and began to heal his wounds "Is Buu really that powerful?"

Before Gohanta could reply Old Kai spoke "Can't you see what he's doing? He's allowing Buu to beat him. He doesn't want to destroy Buu while the others are still trapped inside him. Think about it. The only one that can return will be the namekian, the others who have already died will disappear. Not even those dragon balls you use could bring them back".

Kibito Kai nodded his head "But ancestor is that even possible? I mean can someone survive being absorbed?" Gohanta flexed his muscle before replying "It's only a hunch but I think my barrier could prevent it. Besides it isn't that strong really. After all it's only as powerful as Buu is and lets face it, his pink blobs wouldn't get through my barrier, no matter how strong he makes it". Kibito Kai wasn't pleased by his response "You'd risk the future of the universe on a hunch!?" Old Kai cast him a silencing glare before returning his attention to Gohanta "It should work in theory, after all that barrier of your is pretty strong. There's only one thing I don't understand. Why isn't he trying to absorb you?"

"That's easy" came the reply from Gohanta "He thinks Gogeta is a permanent fusion. When the fusion dissolves he'll have no choice but to absorb me in order to win, which gives me my opening. How long has it been since he absorbed Gogeta? About twenty-five minutes?" Old kai nodded "Yes, so you only need to survive another five minutes". "That ain't easy. I need to make him think he can beat me now, that way he'll be scared when I show him my true power, besides when I get the others out of their we don't know what'll happen. I'd like a little help. It's been to long since I've had someone other than Piccolo to help". Gohanta smiled and returned to earth.

Buu gazed at him in disbelief as he appeared before him "How are you still alive?" Gohanta entered super saiyan 2 "None of your business!" He flew towards Buu and summoned his aura, slamming his fist into the monsters gut before kicking him across the face! He flew towards him and punched him directly on the chin! Buu repaired the damage and unleashed a flurry of punches which only connected his afterimage! Gohanta appeared above him and stepped on his head. He was finding it harder to hold back than he originally thought. He wanted to make Buu suffer when he was at his strongest.

Buu rushed forward only for Gohanta to stop his attack effortlessly "Your completely different than you were a minute ago! What happened!?" Gohanta grinned and laughed cruelly "I was holding back you moron! Let's go! Round 2!" Gohanta increased his strength greatly and used Buu's head as a speed bag, hitting it as fast and as hard as he could! Countless indents appeared in Buu's face before Gohanta punched him hard in the chest! He spun around kicking him into a building. Gohanta clenched his fists and brought them down to his sides. He summoned his aura and flew into the rubble! All Old Kai heard was Buu's grunts before a blinding flash of light appeared, sending the monster flying into another building!

The Kais laughed as Gohanta flew towards Buu, kicking him in the stomach again. He twisted in the air and fired a ki blast straight through his chest! Even King Yemma was watching the fight "Yes I didn't get this satellite TV to watch you lose!"

Buu retaliated but Gohanta simply sidestepped the blow and sent Buu flying with one mighty punch! The monster wiped the blood from his mouth and growled "I am stronger! I won't LOSE!" Gohanta sighed "Buu I pity you, your whole world is gonna crash in a few seconds".

Buu's clothing suddenly changed, revealing Goku's orange clothing and Vegeta's white gloves. Buu looked shocked and was practically speechless. A broad grin came to Gohanta's face "Now I'll show you my real power!" He clenched his fists and increased his strength so much Buu could barely keep his footing! Lightning surged around his entire body as his hair began to grow. His eyebrows disappeared completely as his hair reached it's maximum length, thus completing the transformation.

Buu stood shaking as he gazed upon Gohanta's new power. He'd seen the form but he had never sensed this level of power before. Buu backed up slightly as Gohanta raised his head to look upon the frightened Majin "It's time to finish this. Buu your time has come!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	30. Entry and Escape

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 30

Buu was practically shaking in fear! He took several steeps back as Gohanta walked slowly towards him. Buu clenched his fists in anger "I won't lose!" He began to fire countless energy blasts at Gohanta who was soon engulfed in the smoke. Buu continued to fire the blasts yelling and grunting as he did so.

Gohanta simply stood still and only deflected a few. He sighed and flared his aura! The blasts were diverted by his aura and he continued to walk towards Buu. Buu growled as began to charge a kamehameha! Buu laughed loudly "I'm going to destroy you and this planet!"

Buu flew high into the sky and released the mighty beam! Gohanta shook his head and raised his right hand. The beam collided with his hand, but nothing happened. "I thought you were going to destroy me and this planet. Not with an attack this weak Buu! I told you. Your time has come!"

Gohanta released a powerful ki wave into the kamehameha, sending it into the deep reaches of space! Buu managed to dodge the attack but he lost sight of his enemy. Gohanta appeared before him and flew towards him! Buu punched him but Gohanta vanished so quickly Buu couldn't follow him! "I'm here" said Gohanta as he appeared behind Buu.

Buu turned quickly and began to punch his back! Gohanta simply smiled before turning quickly to smack Buu with the back of his hand. He delivered a powerful knee to Buu's face and punched him hard in the chest! He caught Buu's antenna and began to use him as a punching bag! Buu grunted in pain as Gohanta hurled him into the earth below.

The monster rose from the rubble, an angry evil expression upon his face. Gohanta couldn't help but smile "I thought you were going to destroy me" came the cocky reply from Gohanta "I want to see your full power Buu. Release it all!"

Buu grinned evilly "As you wish!" Buu's aura erupted as he surrounded himself with a shield. Lightning began to fall again as his power level soared! Gohanta suddenly heard King Kai's voice in his head "He's trying to tear through dimensions you fool! If you don't stop him the universe is in danger!"

Gohanta summoned his aura "Buu I'm giving you three seconds to stop or I'll stop you. One. Two. You asked for it. Three!" Gohanta flew towards Buu and created a masenko in his right hand! He clenched his left fist and punched the barrier! He easily broke through it, much to Buu's dismay and delivered the masenko into his stomach with a powerful punch!

The masenko tore through Buu's body as the weather calmed down once again. King Kai breathed a sigh of relieve as he spoke to Gohanta "Whatever it is your planning you need to do it now".

Gohanta backed up "Okay Buu I'm gonna show you my full power. No more holding back. You have whatever time it takes for me to power up. In that time you can do anything" said Gohanta "Oh yeah you can attack me if you wish but you'll only be ending your own existence much quicker. You can go eat something, but know this. When I'm finished your finished".

Buu looked at Gohanta as he began to raise his power level _"I can't defeat him, no there must be a way"_ Buu looked around frantically, but he soon found what he was looking for. His gaze fixed upon a small pink blob, a piece that had survived when Gohanta vaporized the blob he used to try and absorb android 18. He manipulated it and lifted it into the sky.

Gohanta sensed what was happening but only smiled. He continued to raise his power level, surrounding his body with a blue light. Buu laughed menacingly "You're finished!!" The blob expanded and surround Gohanta. The saiyan looked around, pretending to be frantic "Now barrier!"

Old Kai smiled also as he looked through his crystal ball. Kibito Kai couldn't help but have his doubts. Gohanta was the only hope the universe had left and he knew it. If the barrier didn't work. Kibito began to picture what Buu would be capable of if he managed to absorb Gohanta. He would be a creature with basically limitless strength and stamina, something that couldn't be beaten, a true monster that would bring the universe to it's knees. Kibito Kai said a short prayer for his friend, hoping his plan had worked.

It had. Gohanta found himself inside Buu's body. It was much worse looking than he could possibly imagine. He disengaged his barrier and looked around "When was the last time he decorated. I mean seriously". Suddenly a light surrounded him and the fusion was torn apart! Gohan and Trunks fell to the ground and looked at each other in utter surprise!

Gohan patted his chest a few times to make sure he was real "The fusion wore off! Ha-ha that's perfect!" said Gohan.

Trunks raised an eyebrow "What do you mean perfect!? At the moment Buu could destroy us immediately! Come on let's fuse again!"

Gohan cast his pupil a silencing glare "No offence Trunks but I prefer to be me. My father told me a warrior must fight with his own strength, his own ideals. Sure they can rely on help from others but I like my body. Sorry Trunks". Gohan removed the Potara earring and crushed it!

Trunks wasn't surprised. He knew Gohan better than most and knew why he was doing this. After all if they managed to escape with everyone Buu had absorbed then Buu would lose almost all his power. Trunks knew he was powerful without absorbing anyone because he had fought him and nearly got beaten.

Gohan looked at Trunks and smiled "Trunks do you feel any different?" Trunks looked at his mentor in a confused manner "What do you mean?" Gohan sighed "You didn't notice?" said Gohan as he looked at his pupils forehead "Your Majin Symbol is gone".

The two walked on in whatever direction their instincts told them. For the first time in his life Gohan was happy he had studied as a child because he had a basic understanding bout the human body. Not that you could call Buu a human but his body was still similar. He looked around as Trunks followed closely behind "Um, Gohan?"

Gohan picked up on the sadness in Trunks' voice and turned to face his pupil "What's on your mind?" came the comforting voice of Gohan. Trunks avoided his gaze "I allowed myself to fall under Babidi's control. I used android 18 as an excuse when everyone was present, although that was half the reason. But the truth is". Trunks stopped talking finding it difficult to speak the next sentence. Gohan placed his hands on Trunks' shoulders "You can tell me anything Trunks, besides I think I know why".

Trunks looked at his mentor and best friend "I knew you had gotten stronger, much stronger than I was. I saw what Babidi's magic did to those men and I figured it could do the same to me. I just wanted to equal you". Trunks' voice was heavy with sadness, but Gohan didn't think any less of the young saiyan "Trunks. How about this? When this is over I'll train you personally, just like the old days. I'll even show you how to enter super saiyan 3. Deal?"

Trunks' face brightened as he looked at his masters kind smile "You bet! But please don't tell anyone about this. Especially 18". Gohan laughed "Do I detect a crush? What would your mother say?" Trunks stood with his mouth hanging open "Is it that obvious?" Gohan simply nodded "If you can't see it then your blind. Don't worry my mouth is sealed, about both topics".

The two continued to walk until they came to a fork in the road. Gohan looked at both paths "Trunks which way? Use your instincts". Trunks thought for a second "I say we go right". Gohan smiled "I'll go left then". Gohan began to walk down his chosen path, caution governing his every move.

Trunks shook his head "Hey wait! Shouldn't we stay together?" said Trunks in a worried manner. Gohan continued walking "We'll find them quicker if we split up. If your in trouble then flare your energy. I won't be far behind".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buu ripped off his top layer of clothing, a broad grin upon his face _"It must be taking longer for me to absorb him"_ thought Buu. He was still dancing from his 'victory'. Old Kai looked at the crystal ball and suddenly threw a hissy fit "I want to see what's going on!"

A cold sweat broke upon Kibito Kais face _"Buu hasn't changed any since he absorbed Gohanta. Does that mean he made it? Or does he simply take longer to absorb because of his strength?"_

Tears came to Videl's eyes _"You better not be dead Gohan. You promised me you'd come back. I can't raise our child without you. Please come back, please"._ Videl felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Bulma "I know your worried but he'll be fine. Gohan has survived some beatings you know. I should know, I was the one who nursed him back to health every time, so trust me when I say he'll be fine!" said Bulma with a great degree of confidence in her voice.

Hercule looked at his daughter, thankful Bulma was there to comfort her _"You better make it back Gohan. You might not realize it but Videl needs you"._ thought Hercule. He retuned his attention to the crystal ball and sighed. He wouldn't have believed the events which transpired if his daughter hadn't told him all about it, and witnessing her flying was enough of a convincer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks looked around Buu's body. Since entering he'd nearly gagged several times. Some things were just downright wrong. He saw millions of little green things that tried to eat him and a few worms that could speak. All these things had added to his overall dislike of the place _"Buu your defiantly dead when I get out of here"_ he thought.

He still hadn't sensed anything from Gohan so he guessed he was fine. He still couldn't understand why the fusion wore off. He loved the strength the form gave them but he didn't like not being in complete control of his body. He also hated the way he could hear Gohan's thoughts. He liked to hear himself think. He removed his earring and looked at it for a second before crushing it into dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan too was attacked by little green things he guessed were Buu's enzymes trying to break him down. He easily destroyed them by using an aura burst. He was careful not to use to much power encase Buu noticed what was going on. His ear felt strange, maybe because he had been wearing an earring.

Gohan stopped in his tracks and smiled as he sensed a presence he hadn't felt for a while "Vegeta? No wait, you can't be Vegeta. You may look like him but that's were the similarity ends". Vegeta simply smiled as he transformed into a super saiyan. He flew towards Gohan who sidestepped the attack and slammed him into the ground of Buu's body! He seemed to shimmer for a second but then stood again. Gohan was suddenly sent flying by a kick!

He rose from the juices that covered the floor and wiped them from his face. He looked up and growled "Okay whoever hit me is in trouble!" Gohan turned his attention to the mysterious attacker and smiled as his father stood beside Vegeta. The two performed the fusion dance and turned into Gogeta!

Gohan sighed and reluctantly assumed his own super saiyan 2 form "This is gonna hurt…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks looked into the darkness of the tunnel ahead and smiled as he saw Piccolo and another fighter he had never seen before. He guessed he was a namek because his skin colour was green like Piccolo's and he wore similar weighted clothing. However he didn't walk towards them. Although his mind told him to go to his instincts told him different.

"You aren't Piccolo, you may look like him but something seems to be a little off". Piccolo grinned evilly as he and Pikkon walked towards him, fists clenched with evil expressions upon their faces. Trunks clenched his fists and summoned his super saiyan 2 form "I need through! I'm sorry Piccolo but I must defeat you!"

Trunks flew towards Piccolo and punched him hard in the chest before turning quickly to punch Pikkon! The two seemed to shimmer a moment but then continued to attack! Piccolo charged a special beam cannon while Pikkon began to spin faster and faster! A strong wing began to blow through the area as Pikkon turned into a raging tornado! Trunks dodged Piccolo's special beam cannon but he was engulfed by the tornado!

The wind began to cut his arms legs and torso! Trunks closed his eyes and screamed in agony! He clenched his fists, his pain soon turning to anger! He released more of his power and soon slowed the tornados speed! He released an explosive wave emitted from his entire body which sent Pikkon flying into a nearby wall!

Piccolo appeared before him but Trunks anticipated the attack and slammed him into the ground below! He looked to his right as a blue light appeared beside him. It suddenly burst through the wall, showering him with purple juices! Trunks' vision fixed upon the figure of his mentor lying with an angry expression upon his face.

He rose and stood back to back with his pupil "These guys ain't our friends but they defiantly hit like them!" shouted Gohan. He dodged Pikkon's punch and sent him flying with a powerful kick "Do you guys ever give up!?" Trunks caught his masters hand and pulled him out of the way of Piccolo's special beam cannon! Trunks flew towards him delivered a powerful kick to the side of his face! Gohan appeared behind Trunks and deflected a ki blast fired from Gogeta.

The two stood back-to-back as the three enemies began to charge their own individual attacks. Gogeta began charging a Big Bang Kamehameha. Piccolo charged his Light Grenade while Pikkon began the start up moves for Thunder Flash. Gohan looked at the situation with little hope "Any ideas?"

Trunks sighed "Yeah but they involve the Potara earrings we crushed. Sorry Gohan but this looks to be the end of the road". Gohan shook his head, determined not to admit defeat. He caught his pupils hand "Dual barrier. It's our only chance!"

The three attacks flew towards the saiyans who summoned their barriers! The attacks seemed to bounce off slightly but then completely vanished! Gohan looked at the fighters and gasped "They're candy!" Trunks shook his head "Naw they're toast!" The two looked at each other and smiled before laughing "We are the luckiest guys alive!" came the reply from Trunks.

The two looked at the area they were currently in "Where now?" said Trunks as the confusing layout of Buu's body was beginning to annoy him. Gohan shrugged his shoulders "Wait a second. I can hear Piccolo's thoughts! It's dulled but defiantly there!" Hope returned to Trunks' voice as he replied "He must be close! Follow it!"

The two walked towards Piccolo's thoughts, which got louder as they approached. Gohan's face lit up as his eyes fixed upon the faces of his father, Piccolo, Vegeta and a few others. He flew towards his father and placed his hand on his cheek "They're still warm! Trunks give me a hand here!" The two yanked Goku's pod out and set him on the floor. The next in line was Vegeta and then Piccolo. Soon all the fighters Buu absorbed were released!

Gohan felt his surroundings "Wow what a change! Buu's power has shrunk drastically! Hey Trunks we may actually be able to fight him on our own when he's like that!"

Gohan pulled his father free from the pod who awoke a few moments later "Gohan!? Don't tell me Buu absorbed you to? Wait a second. I'm free!" came the surprised comment from Goku. Gohan smiled at his father "Now we need to find a way out of here".

"Where do you think your going!?" The three fighters froze in their tracks as Buu's voice echoed throughout the room. He appeared from the floor and grinned evilly "You freed all the fighters I worked so hard to absorb!"

Trunks looked at his fathers pod and pulled him free "Come on dad wake up!" Trunks slapped him twice earning him a punch in the face! Vegeta rose to his feet and looked at Goku "I told you it wouldn't work Kakarot! But no you had to make us both look like fools!" Goku smiled goofily "Ah come on! I forgot about his absorption ability!"

"Stop bickering! We need to get out!" came the silencing comment from Gohan. Buu laughed loudly as the four saiyans transformed "You will never leave this place alive! And why? Because Buu said so!" His power level shot through the roof! Gohan looked at the others with a kind smile upon his face "Find a way out! I'm the only one strong enough to battle him without getting killed! Dad I'm counting on you".

Goku didn't try to argue with his son. He knew why he was doing it and understood his reasons "Vegeta, Trunks let's go". Goku and Vegeta reluctantly rose into the air and flew away, looking around for anything that would lead them out. Trunks soon followed leaving with one sentence he couldn't bring himself to say _"Thanks for everything Gohan". _Trunks caught the two remaining pods and flew away quickly, never looking back for fear he would stop. He soon caught up with the others, struggling to hold back the tears…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Kai finally managed to get the crystal ball working and saw everything. Kibito Kai was struck speechless as he saw Gohan fighting Buu alone "What happened the fusion!? I thought it lasted forever!" Old Kai shook his head "Who knows what nasty stuff resides within Buu's body, maybe it dissolved the fusion".

Videl looked at the crystal ball and began to feel even more helpless "Where are the others? Why aren't they helping him!?"

Old Kai could only hazard a guess and began to speak "Gohan is a man who would happily give his life for his friends. Right now he's holding Buu off so the others can escape". Videl looked at the crystal ball and began to shake. She could fell almost every blow Gohan was feeling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was only using his super saiyan 2 form because he knew he would be able to fight for longer. He blocked Buu's fist but he couldn't block his kick! He was sent flying into the ground. He rose to his feet slowly and looked at Buu. Buu appeared before him by popping through the ground "Boo!" Gohan pretended to laugh and simply blasted him at point-blank range! However he was sent flying again as Buu reformed behind him.

Trunks stopped in his tracks and looked at Goku and Vegeta. He tossed his father the pods containing Pikkon and Olibu "I've got to help him. I can't begin to count how many times he's risked live and limb to save me. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help him now? I'm going". Trunks flared his aura and turned around. He could sense his masters power level which was beginning to fall _"I'm coming Gohan. Please don't let me be to late!"_

Vegeta looked at his son as vanished from his view _"Go get him son"_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan rose to his feet again. Buu was dominating the fight and Gohan was beginning to tire. His breathing was heavy and his arms were battered. Buu laughed cruelly as he charged a massive energy blast! Despite his condition Gohan braced himself for impact. He crossed his arms in the shape of an x as the attack fell upon him! But it never reached him. The attack was diverted by a timely ki blast from Trunks!

Gohan looked at his pupil. He had to admit that he was happy to see him! Buu rushed towards Trunks but Gohan flew towards him and caught his fist! Trunks flew forward and flared his aura! He planted his foot firmly in Buu's face! The two backed up and fired two masenko blasts! They nodded at each other and then flew in the direction Goku and Vegeta went in.

Gohan suddenly stopped flying as he glanced over at another pod. It contained Fat Buu! Buu suddenly appeared beside them and smacked them both into the ground! Trunks got to his feet quickly and stood above his masters beaten body. Gohan had suffered a great deal of damage as it was and that attack hadn't helped him any.

He was still conscious but barely. He looked at Trunks, his vision blurred "I'm sorry Trunks. I need to rest a sec". Trunks smiled at his mentor "Don't worry. I'll take up the mantle".

Buu looked at him, his red eyes didn't scare Trunks in the slightest "Are you going to gawk at me or are you going to fight me?" Trunks flew towards him, deciding to take the fight away from his mentor. Gohan knew what he was doing and was thankful for it. He got to his feet and struggled towards Fat Buu's pod.

Trunks managed to dodge Buu's attack and went on the offensive! He punched Buu three times but Buu made a hole in his chest and Trunks punched straight through it. Buu sealed the hole once again and held Trunks arm. Trunks grinned "Solar Flare!" But nothing happened. Buu grinned evilly and blasted the young saiyan into the ground. Trunks struggled to his feet _"No sun, forgot about that"_ thought Trunks as he looked at Buu.

Buu appeared above him on the shoulder before slamming him into the ground! Buu was about to finish him when Gohan's voice echoed throughout the room "Buu! What would happen if I ripped this bloated fool out?"

Buu released Trunks and started to panic "D-Don't mess with that, I'll lose all that I am!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow "I don't see anything wrong with that idea!" Gohan yanked Fat Buu free and tossed him to the ground! Buu suddenly disappeared. Gohan flew towards Trunks and carried him into the air.

They followed Goku and Vegeta's energy and soon caught up. Goku looked at the large hole beneath them and then at the light above them "I think we've found a way out of here". Goku turned to face Gohan and Trunks "You guys okay?" His voice was full of genuine concern. Vegeta on the other hand looked at his son "Get up! You are royalty, _my son!" his voice was filled with a demanding tone._

_Gohan released his grip on Trunks who barely managed to stay in the air "Sorry father" came Trunks' weak reply._

"_Here it comes" shouted Goku as the steam began to burst to the surface. Goku charged his kamehameha and soon found his son beside him, charging the same attack. The two released their beams and stopped the geyser of steam from rising! Vegeta and Trunks, who were carrying the pods of Pikkon and Olibu flew through the open hole towards freedom! Goku and Gohan soon did the same._

_The four appeared in the air outside Buu's body and retained their previous height. Goku caught Pikkon and Olibu and teleported them to King Kai before returning to earth._

_Gohan looked at Buu strangely. His entire body was beginning to change, but his power wasn't decreasing, it was increasing! His body became twice the size it once was and his power level continued to soar! But it seemed to be painful for Buu, who was making odd shapes and flailing his arms around frantically, almost as if he didn't wish for this to happen._

_Vegeta looked at Buu and smiled "Wow he's become twice as large". he said with a sarcastic tone "I hope he changes into something worth fighting!"_

_Goku grinned at the comment "Hopefully into a better dancer as well. Wait a sec. It looks like he's done?"_

_Gohan raised an eyebrow in surprise "Wait a sec. I thought he was bulking up? Whys he smaller? He resembles a child!"_

_Trunks clenched his left shoulder tightly "Can't you guys sense his energy? He's much stronger than before"._

_Buu looked across at the planet and outstretched his hand and fired a potent energy blast towards it! Gohan was the first to react by diverting it's course with a blast of his own! Goku stared at Buu in disbelief "That blast had enough strength to destroy the entire planet! Nice shot son!"_

_Vegeta turned his attention towards Buu "Listen you little pink freak! It's your own business if you want to destroy the earth but at least fight us first!…Or are you scared?"_

_Buu turned his head slowly towards Vegeta and released a powerful scream which created typhoons! Lightning fell frequently and the z-fighters were forced to cover there ears! Vegeta growled "Would someone shut him up!"_

_Buu suddenly stopped and raised his hand into the air. He charged a massive energy ball as he faced the z-fighters! Goku stood speechless as he gazed upon the blast "…That can't be for us! It's got enough strength to destroy the planet ten times! There's no way we can stop that!"_

_Vegeta looked at Goku "Kakarot we need to use instant transmission! Is there anyone still on the planet?"_

_Gohan shook his head, anger swelling within him "No their all apart of Buu, they can't even die!"_

_The group suddenly teleported onto The Planet of The Kais. They all looked at the crystal as earth was wiped from existence. Videl ran towards Gohan and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, thankful she was alright. Trunks walked towards 18, avoiding her gaze. Bulma walked towards Vegeta and hugged him, much to his dismay. Chi-Chi suddenly walked forward and hugged Goku._

_The saiyans shared each others pain. Earth had been their home and no it was gone…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'll have the next chapter posted soon. Please leave a review, thanks for reading!_


	31. Trunks and Vegeta vs Buu

**A New Hope For The Future**

**Chapter 31**

**Gohan and Trunks stared at the crystal ball which showed the rubble where Earth once stood. The majestic blue planet was gone, whipped off the face of the universe. The planet the two had fought so hard and long to protect was gone.**

**Memories filled Trunks' mind. The trees, the ocean, the clouds. Everything he took for granted was gone, destroyed by Buu. Gohan placed a comforting hand on his pupils shoulder. No words were said but his masters presence was enough to ease his mind.**

**Gohan looked at the crystal ball as something began to stir among the rubble. Gohan clenched his fists and dropped to his knees. He punched the planet so hard it actually created a small shockwave! Buu completed his regeneration and simply vanished from sight. He reappeared near another planet and created the same massive ki blast the beast used to destroy Earth.**

**The planet was reduced to rubble and Buu simply regenerated! He moved on to the next one and did the same, laughing evilly as he did so.**

**Goku shook with rage "This has no sense to it! He's going to destroy it all, they'll be nothing left!"**

**Buu suddenly stopped in his tracks and began to scream loudly. Gohan and Trunks knew what he was doing, he was tearing a gateway to otherworld. The saiyans looked at each other with grave faces before turning to face their fathers. Gohan was the one who broke the news "Buu's coming to otherworld" it wasn't worry that filled Gohan's voice, it was rage and hatred "He's followed our energy signals all the way here".**

**Trunks looked again at the crystal ball. Buu appeared beside a large statue like object. King Kai and West Kai were also present, shaking with fear. They were the only ones who knew the real destructive force this small Buu possessed.**

**Kibito Kai fell to his knees. He was shaking with fear "W-were doomed. He's returned to his original form. The real Majin Buu has returned" his voice was fearful and quaky "He can't be beaten!"**

"…**But we have to try nonetheless. Think about it. If we let him roam free he'll destroy the universe!" said Gohan in a calm voice despite the situation they found themselves in "Kibito Kai" he said turning his attention to the Kai "Take Videl and the others to New Namek. I'm staying behind to face Buu".**

**Goku knew his son was serious about his decision and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "We're all staying. Since I died I haven't been able to help anyone, now it's time I did. Let's go son!" said Goku in a confident tone Gohan had missed since his father died "Yeah dad, let's go!"**

"**Hold it Kakarot!" said Vegeta "Draw him here".**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Buu laughed cruelly as he fired Ki blasts upon the scared people of otherworld! Tien, Yamcha and Krillin didn't know what was going on but they knew someone with insane power had destroyed earth. Krillin flew towards Buu and severed him with a Destructo Disc, as Yamcha punched him across the face and then sent him flying with The Wolf Fang Fist! They knew they were no match for the little pink monster but they needed to try.**

**Buu burst from the rubble and fired a ki blast towards Krillin and Yamcha! However Tien fired a Neo-Tri Beam which managed to divert the attack, just in the nick of time.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gohan clenched his fists "What are they doing!? There gonna get themselves killed again!" Gohan placed his fingers on his forehead and vanished from sight.**

**Buu flew forward and kicked the three earthlings into the ground! Buu laughed menacingly as he prepared to fire a massive energy blast. Buu smiled as he released the blast towards the earthlings. They couldn't move and the others were to scared to help! Buu looked at the ball strangely as it suddenly stopped moving!**

**Gohan stood above his dead friends, his arms raised into the sky stopping the blast from crushing them! Krillin barely opened his eyes, although he hadn't seen Gohan since he died he recognized him instantly "Gohan! Boy am I glad to see you!"**

**Gohan's aura erupted as he summoned his super saiyan 3 powers as he released a powerful kamehameha into Buu's blast! Goku appeared beside his son and summoned his super saiyan 2 form "Krillin get the others to safety!" Goku fired his own kamehameha and the blast was soon sent hurtling towards Buu! The small monster simply smacked it away with one arm, laughing as if he did something spectacular.**

**Gohan and Goku vanished from sight and Buu along with them. Before escaping to New Namek with the others Kibito Kai healed both Gohan and Goku who had used a great deal of energy saving there friends. The four saiyans began to channel their energy in an attempt to draw Buu towards them, a tactic which had worked.**

**Kibito Kai removed his Potara earrings and handed them to Gohan and Trunks "Please my friends" he said with a pleading voice "Please use them".**

**Gohan thought about his decision for a second and then shook his head "Sorry Kibito Kai. We tried fusion and it didn't work" said Gohan with a confident voice "Besides we need to fight Buu with our own strength".**

"**I agree Gohan. Spoken like a true saiyan!" said Vegeta as he looked towards him. Trunks also agreed with his mentor "We'll find a way to beat him, we always do".**

**With that Kibito Kai returned the Potara earrings to his ears and teleported the first group of people to New Namek, leaving Videl, Hercule and 18 behind for the second trip.**

**Gohan walked towards Videl "Don't worry okay? We'll be fine!"**

**Goku noticed this and walked towards them "So you're the girl I've heard so much about. After this battle is over you'll have to look after him for me".**

**Kibito Kai returned soon and teleported the others away just as Buu reared his ugly head. Buu began to beat his chest in a similar manner to an ape, smoke rising as he did so. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched the fool creature "What is that idiot doing now?" Trunks shook his head "His power level is increasing".**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The four saiyans turned to each other and began to play rock-paper-scissors to see who would face Buu first.**

**Goku got rock, Vegeta got rock, Trunks got paper and Gohan got paper. The two looked at each other and then played it again. They both drew scissors and started again. Gohan drew rock while Trunks got paper.**

**Trunks smiled and summoned his ascended super saiyan form. He walked towards Buu slowly and assumed his fighting stance, the same one Gohan used. In the past Trunks had lost the fight because he was either to weak or simply couldn't control his transformations, but this time was different. In his years of training since Cell was defeated he had mastered them all, the ascended form and super saiyan 2.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Old Kai looked at the saiyans through the crystal ball with a mixture of worry and anger. He was angry that they were fighting individually instead of attacking in a group and worried because of the same reason. But he knew they also had something planned, or at least he hoped they did.**

**Bulma and 18 were the ones who were watching the ball with the most intensity. Bulma wished it would be either Goku or Vegeta fighting Buu because she didn't want to lose Trunks or Gohan.**

**Videl took a quick glance around "Where's my dad?"**

**Kibito Kai raised his head in an alarmed manner "Oh no!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Trunks looked at Buu strangely. The monster had stopped beating his chest when they were playing rock-paper-scissors. Trunks looked closer and was actually surprised to see the monster sleeping! "Ah come on! No. He's killed to many innocent people across the galaxy!"**

**Trunks flared his aura and summoned his super saiyan 2 powers! The strength of his aura created a gust of wind that blew past Buu! Trunks flew forward and slammed his knee straight into the beasts face! Buu woke up and began to beat his chest again.**

**Trunks turned and kneed him in the back of the skull, before twisting in mid-air to deliver a powerful kick to Buu's skull, sending him flying across the planet. Trunks flew after him, surprised by the fact that Buu was still beating his chest.**

**He joined both his hands and slammed Buu into the ground before blasting him with a masenko! Trunks backed up a bit and looked at the crater he had created. He was waiting, waiting for the beast to resurface "Come on Buu! I know that isn't enough to finish you!" he shouted in a confident tone.**

**The others watched the fight from a distance. Gohan could do nothing but smile. He knew Trunks his whole life and watched him grow stronger and stronger with every battle. No matter what happened he never slowed, never gave in, always wanting to become stronger. **_**"Well done Trunks"**_** he thought as he watched his pupil fight the strongest enemy either of them had ever seen.**

**Buu walked from the rubble slowly, still beating his chest. However this time he stopped and outstretched his right palm. A large, powerful ball of ki formed and he fired it quickly towards Trunks! Trunks deflected it with one hand and charged towards him, deflecting another. Buu then threw a left hook, which Trunks ducked under to deliver a mighty punch to the monsters stomach!**

**Buu growled before smiling. He raised his foot, which Trunks barely avoided! Buu then stretched his other foot, catching the young saiyan in the chest. Buu then pulled himself towards Trunks and head butted him. The young saiyan fell towards the ground. He managed to twist himself in mid-air and landed in the rubble. He looked at Buu who seemed to be dancing!**

**Trunks growled but then controlled his emotions **_**"No that isn't the way. Every fight I've had I've let my anger control me. Well not this time, this time I fight carefully".**_** Trunks slowly rose into the air and looked at Buu. He was still dancing. He never spoke so Trunks guessed he couldn't. Trunks clenched his fists and began raising his power level!**

**Gohan looked in disbelief as Trunks' power continued to increase! A small smile came to his face **_**"Go get him Trunks".**_

**Trunks flew towards Buu and kicked him in the chest before repelling him with an aura burst. He repeated three times before placing both hands above his head "Finish Buster!" The yellow blast flew towards Buu and vaporized his entire lower body! The creature simply regenerated and smiled evilly as Trunks faced him.**

**Buu charged forward and punched the young saiyan in the gut! He laughed cruelly as he began to rain fast and powerful blows upon his entire body! Trunks' screams were like a demon in Gohan's head, who shook with rage at the sight.**

**He was about to intervene when Vegeta stood before him "My son isn't finished yet". he said with a proud tone "Look at him". Gohan glanced up at his pupil, who was beginning to dodge the majority of Buu's attacks!**

**Trunks caught the monsters hand along with the other one! He pulled him closer and head butted him straight between the eyes. Buu staggered a second before Trunks flared his aura and joined both his hands. He raised them above his head and brought them down, hitting Buu on the side of the head and sending him flying into the ground below!**

**Vegeta nodded his head, a small smile coming to his face. Goku was nodding as well. Gohan looked at his pupil as their gazes met. With one glance Trunks knew what he was thinking and nodded his head before shouting "I will".**

**Trunks looked back towards Buu who was still among the rubble. Suddenly he burst through it in the shape of a ball and flew with great speed towards the young saiyan! Trunks nearly had a heart attack as he dove for cover just barely dodging the attack. Buu circled around again and flew towards him again. Trunks dodged him again and readied himself for Buu's return.**

**Buu screamed in enjoyment as he bounced off the ground and sides of mountains trying to gain more momentum! He finally flew towards Trunks. He outstretched both his hands and stopped Buu's advance! The monster actually looked surprised and tried to increase his speed. Trunks' aura erupted as lightning began to circle his entire body. He pushed with all his might and finally managed to change Buu's direction, sending him flying through a mountain!**

**Trunks stood panting as he watched Buu reshape himself into a what appeared like a sheet in order to stop himself. He vanished from view and reappeared high above the planet. Trunks looked around carefully trying to locate his enemy. Buu began his descent, using the distance between himself and Trunks to gain more and more momentum and power!**

**Trunks finally noticed him but it was too late! Buu kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying through several mountain ranges. Buu landed atop the mountain Trunks was lodged in and began to beat his chest again!**

**The others watching smiled as the mountain range begun to move further and further apart. Gohan nodded his head as Trunks raised both his hands above his head. He surrounded himself in a large dome of energy and fired an enormous golden yellow blast which flew towards the surprised Majin!**

**The blast flew into the sky and soon dispersed. Trunks reverted back to his base form because he put so much energy into the attack. He fell to his knees, the sweat dripping from his forehead. His breathing was heavy.**

**Gohan looked at his pupil from a distance and transformed encase Buu returned. Vegeta looked at Gohan strangely "He isn't finished yet!" "Wake up Vegeta!" came the quick and angry reply from Gohan "I'm not helping yet, but know this. If you try to stop me I'll beat you first!"**

**The comment struck both Goku and Vegeta silent. Gohan looked upon his pupil **_**"Stay alive Trunks".**_

**Trunks struggled to his feet and looked into the sky. He gasped as small pink blobs appeared in the sky and regenerated into hundreds of Buu's! They each laughed at Trunks in a mocking manner and soon fired a series of finger blasts in his general direction! Trunks crossed his arms in an attempt to block them but his screams were soon heard over the sound of crumbling rocks.**

**Gohan vanished from view and moved quickly towards his pupil "Trunks!!" his voice was full of worry. But he wasn't the only one who mobilized, both Goku and Vegeta transformed and followed suit!**

**Trunks flared his aura and forced himself to transform in an attempt to save himself, and used the last of his strength to emit an explosive wave from his body which repelled the blasts. He dropped to the floor after returning to his base form.**

**Gohan appeared above his pupil "Trunks. I know it isn't my turn but I'm cutting in here". Gohan looked towards the army of Buu's floating in the air. They pointed at Trunks and laughed! Anger erupted within Gohan who's aura erupted with lightning. He charged towards the Buu's. They all flew in towards him and proceeded to attack him!**

**Gohan erected his barrier and then used his explosive wave! He outstretched both his arms and released a series of ki blasts, vaporizing a good amount of the Buu's. They all returned to a single being, who stared at Gohan with a fierce level of hatred!**

**Gohan flew forward but found none other than Vegeta standing before him, his left arm barring his way "I will avenge my son. Back off" he said in a threatening manner, but Gohan also picked up on the seriousness of the comment and nodded his head "Watch yourself Vegeta".**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vegeta looked at Buu and summoned his super saiyan 2 form. Buu simply grinned menacingly as he began to wiggle his body at Vegeta. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger **_**"How dare he! First he attacks my son and then he mocks me; the prince of all saiyans!"**_** Vegeta's aura erupted as he flew towards Buu! He punched him hard across the face before kicking him in the gut.**

**Buu staggered back slightly, but Vegeta continued his fierce assault! He smashed Buu into the ground and fired countless ki blasts down upon him. He continued his assault as Gohan carried Trunks to safety. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked upon his master and friend "G-Gohan? I'm…sorry". "You did nothing to apologize for. Rest here bro, I'll need you later".**

**Trunks smiled and leaned against a mountain range with Gohan beside him. Goku stood alone and watched the fight between Buu and Vegeta with great interest. He'd battled Vegeta constantly since he'd died but they never really got a chance to use their full strength, something Goku was curious to see.**

**Buu slowly reformed behind Vegeta who was too busy firing to notice! Buu reformed completely and planted his foot firmly in Vegeta's back! The saiyan warrior coughed blood but soon turned quickly to avoid Buu's stretched arm. Buu increased the length of his antenna and hurled it towards Vegeta. Vegeta dodged it but Buu made it circle around and caught the mighty saiyan warrior by the throat! He mercilessly spun Vegeta around and around before running forward and slamming him into the ground!**

**Buu increased the length of his arm again and raised Vegeta into the air. He constricted Vegeta tightly as he slammed him into the ground again and again. Buu released his grip and threw Vegeta into a crater. The monster continued to laugh and dance in celebration, but his celebration was cut short as Vegeta's voice echoed from the crater "What are you gawking at?" he said in a threatening tone "This fight is far from over!"**

**Vegeta summoned all his strength and flew towards Buu! He hit him hard three times and then vaporized Buu's entire right hand side with a ki blast! Buu simply regenerated and smiled. Vegeta shook his head and repeated the process again, this time vaporizing Buu's left hand-side! Again he simply regenerated himself. Vegeta growled **_**"No damage at all. His strength is maddening!"**_

**He flew towards Buu again who easily dodged the saiyan princes attacks, dancing as he did so. Vegeta growled again and appeared behind the monster and planted his foot firmly in the back of his head! He spun around and threw a ki blast, resulting in Buu being sent flying into the ground! Vegeta descended after him and landed a few feet from him.**

**Buu rose to his feet and sent his foot tunnelling below the planets surface! Vegeta barely avoided the foot that otherwise could have removed his skull! He continued to dodge the kicks and finally found a way out. He shot five ki blasts into the five holes Buu used to attacks from and vaporized his leg. Vegeta flared his aura and flew towards him again! Buu smiled menacingly and outstretched his hand, catching the saiyan by the throat!**

**Buu squeezed so tightly Vegeta actually returned to his base form! Buu lifted him into the air as Goku stared on. He shook with rage but he also knew that Vegeta wouldn't want help. He was torn between what to do.**

**Buu sent a bolt of lightning up his arm, electrocuting the saiyan prince! He laughed evilly and continued to slam him as he did so! Vegeta barely opened his eyes and looked at Buu as his vision began to blur. Before passing out he caught a glimpse of Goku. Anger swelled within him as he clenched his fists "I…won't…lose!!" Vegeta released every ounce of his power and managed to free himself!**

**Buu stared in disbelief as did the others.**

**Vegeta outstretched his right hand and began charging his Big Bang Attack! The yellow sphere grew larger and larger, until the point Goku shouted "Vegeta! You'll destroy the planet!"**

**Vegeta smiled "Welcome to Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!"**

**The yellow sphere descended upon Buu who stopped it with both his hands, laughing as he did so!" Vegeta grunted and flared his aura. He placed both his hands above his head and smiled "Welcome to oblivion!" He hurled another yellow blast into it, causing a huge mushroom-shaped explosion!**

**A massive crater was revealed after the smoke cleared. Vegeta laughed loudly as he celebrated his 'victory', unbeknownst to him that Buu was reforming behind him. Goku tried to warn him but Buu blasted him into the crater with a powerful ball of ki!**

**Buu descended quickly, an angry expression upon his face. He began to beat his chest again, grunting evilly as he did so! But he was soon silenced as something stirred in the rubble. Vegeta rose in his base form. He was injured, and by what Goku could see, badly. Blood covered his entire left arm and his top layer of clothing was blown off, revealing a series of scars.**

"**What's wrong, leaving so soon...? You're no warrior, you're just a mindless freak of nature, a big wad of spit out chewing gum! Is this what you want? Well, is it? I don't think so. You're scared, aren't you? Go ahead and run away." Vegeta waved his hand at Buu, daring the monster to attack!**

**Gohan and Goku stared at each other in disbelief! They both knew how strong and durable Vegeta was but this, this was unbelievable! Buu took the bait and released steam through the holes in his body. Vegeta appeared before him and delivered a powerful punch to his stomach followed by a swift kick to his skull! Buu quickly recovered and the two caught each others hands!**

**Vegeta released all of his power. Bolts of lightning appeared around their hands as the two applied more and more power to the struggle! But Buu grew tired off it and pulled Vegeta closer before kicking him in the chin! He then sent the mighty saiyan prince flying into a mountain range by hitting him at close range with an energy wave, which greatly resembled a kamehameha!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Old Kai patted the ground with his foot, trying to vent some of his anger "That's two down. Slowly but surely there getting beat".**

**Kibito Kai looked at him with a very worried expression "Ancestor what can we do?"**

"**There's nothing we can do" he said in a truthful manner "It rests with those four now".**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Buu readied another ki blast and fired it towards the wounded Vegeta. He looked at it as it approached but could do nothing to stop it, but suddenly it was sent flying by a powerful wave of ki energy. Goku appeared before Vegeta and smiled "I'll take it from here Vegeta. Don't worry".**

**Buu looked at Goku and grinned, continuing his weird dance. Goku brought forth every ounce of his power and much to Gohan's surprise began to transform beyond super saiyan 2! His hair began to grow in length and his eyebrows disappeared completely. His body was surrounded by the lightning and golden aura.**

**Buu began increasing his strength to combat Goku and stared at him gravely. Goku met his gaze and smiled "Buu you're the strongest person I've ever seen" he said "But I can't allow you to live! I'm sorry Buu but your time has come!"**

**Gohan appeared behind his father and lifted Vegeta "So how long have you known about the super saiyan 3 form?"**

**Goku smiled "This is only the second time I've used it. I only learned about it a few days before you showed me".**

**Gohan nodded his head and returned Vegeta to Trunks. Trunks was still tired, but he had recovered a great deal of his power when Vegeta was fighting Buu, and now he had the time Goku would provide. Gohan looked at his father **_**"Super saiyan 3 won't be enough. We need to think of something before we end up dead" he thought.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Kibito Kai looked at the crystal ball and smiled. For the first time since Buu returned to his original form he felt hope. He knew if both Gohan and Goku attacked together they could probably destroy Buu.**_

_**However Old Kai knew differently. Buu had become too strong for a super saiyan 3 to deal with. Sure they could hold there own for a while but there power would eventually drain and Buu would destroy them. He looked at the Potara earrings upon Kibito Kais ears and began to wonder why they declined them. Both Gogeta and Gohanta would be strong enough in their super saiyan forms to destroy Buu.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review, thanks for reading!**_


	32. Gohan's Decision

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 32

Goku stood before Buu. His saiyan blood was beginning to boil as he gazed upon the strongest enemy he ever seen. Gohan was feeling it as well, he wanted to test his power, wanted to see who was stronger; him or his father.

Buu continued to beat his chest after defeating Vegeta and Goku was prepared to let him finish. Unlike the others who were watching the fight Goku and Gohan wanted to see Buu's full power and defeat him then.

Buu's power continued to rise as he was powering up to combat Goku. Goku glanced over to his son who was still standing above both Trunks and Vegeta. The two saiyans were in bad shape, Vegeta more than Trunks.

Trunks rose to his feet and stood beside his mentor "Earlier you said you would need me" he said in a confused tone "You have a plan don't you?"

Gohan turned to face his pupil and offered only a smile in reply _"I would be lying if I told you I did. Buu is probably the strongest opponent I will ever face and when I take his regeneration into account I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean his regeneration is even better than Cell's, and we barely beat him! He has no weakness, almost unlimited stamina, great strength and a love for destruction. But we will win"_ he thought, trying his best to keep a hopeful face.

Trunks was convinced and returned his attention to the battle unfolding before him.

Goku blocked a flurry of punches from Buu and released a flurry of his own. The two continued like that, matching each other blow for blow! They were even at the moment, but Goku would eventually tire and then Gohan would be forced to step in, and then he'd be wore down.

Trunks was beginning to see the pattern "Goku may look like he's winning but he'll be wore down eventually, just like the rest of us" he said with a worried tone. Gohan reluctantly sighed "Your probably right, but trust me when I say this; we will win".

Goku leap-frogged a blast from Buu and retaliated by firing one of his own! Buu created a hole in his body and simply allowed the blast to pass through him. He grinned in amusement at his own abilities and increased his strength again.

Goku charged forward and repelled Buu with four aura bursts before blowing his head off with a ki blast! Buu simply regenerated and smiled before flying towards Goku! Goku placed both his hands near his chest and summoned a ball of ki between them. He released the attack straight in front of Buu, creating a massive explosion followed by a blast shaped crater!

Buu began to reform himself, but he was completely upside down. His head popped out his backside instead of his shoulders. Goku shook his head and laughed "I know were both under a lot of pressure, but let's try and keep our heads in the right place!"

Buu reformed himself and now floated upside down. Nonetheless he charged towards Goku and the two exchanged a series of punches and kicks before Goku was sent flying into the ground! Buu shaped his hands in the shape of a kamehameha and fired it!

A large smoke cloud obscured Gohan and Trunks' vision as they frantically searched for Goku. "Ka-me!" Gohan's face lit up as he heard his fathers voice "Ha-me!" Buu looked at the smoke strangely before laughing loudly "HA!" The smoke cleared quickly as Goku's kamehameha flew quickly towards Buu! Buu tried to divert it by joining his hands and smacking it, but his arms were vaporized upon contact!

An expression of disappointment crossed Goku's face _"I missed him! Damn it!"_ he thought as Buu simply regenerated. Buu clenched his fists in anger, something none of them had seen when they faced the monster. His face turned angry and aggressive as he increased his strength, steam rising from the holes in his arms. Veins became prominent upon his entire body.

Goku charged towards the beast and the two released a flurry of attacks, each one causing an explosion of power which created storms around the entire planet! They both used instant transmission and teleported around the planet, hitting with every movement!

Goku disappeared high into the sky using instant transmission and glared at his enemy _"This is ridiculous! He's taken all the damage from Trunks, Vegeta and myself and he still isn't showing the slightest sign of fatigue. It's strange. Even though the situation looks hopeless, I can't help but be excited!"_

Goku summoned his aura, but he ran out of time quicker than he thought he would as Buu appeared before him using instant transmission! Buu delivered a powerful punch to Goku's face and then proceeded to pound the powerful saiyan mercilessly.

Goku finally gauged his strength and speed and managed to catch the little monsters right fist! He flared his aura once again and began to spin Buu around and around! He finally released his grip and sent the surprised Majin flying through the top of a mountain range. He summoned energy in his right palm and grinned. He hurled countless energy balls towards the mountain range, but they weren't aimed at Buu.

The area was soon illuminated by a bright yellow light. Gohan watched as Buu rose from the rubble with a sour look upon his face, which only intensified his evil expression. Goku smiled _"Sorry Yamcha but I'm going to use one of your moves"_ He moved his arms in many different directions. The blasts obeyed his command and each flew towards Buu from a different angle!

Goku continued moving his arms, hitting the little monster many different times and from countless directions.

After a while Buu simply opened his large mouth and screamed! His voice was strong enough to repel the energy balls, even turning the weather even more sour. Lightning covered the sky and thunder rumbled frequently. A bolt of lightning fell behind Goku who vanished. He appeared beside Buu and began to rain powerful, swift attacks upon the pink monster.

He kicked him across the face before twisting in mid-air to strike him again with his other leg! Buu retaliated and caught Goku's ankle! He flew away and dragged the saiyan through several mountains before lifting him above his head and slamming him into the ground below! Buu extended his leg and tunnelled beneath the planet. His foot emerged below Goku and kicked him in the back, lifting him back into the sky. Buu flew towards him and smashed both his hands into his chest!

Gohan looked at the battle fists clenched. Nothing would please him more than rushing in to help his father but he also knew his father wanted to fight Buu alone, a feeling he shared with his father. Trunks felt his mentors pain. Trunks felt he was indebted to Goku for saving his mother from the androids and wanted to aid him, despite his own injuries.

The two returned their attention to the battle. Goku and Buu rushed towards each other and caught each others hands! They slammed their heads together three times before Goku turned quickly, trailing his enemy through a mountain! Buu turned himself into liquid and slipped from Goku's grip. He wiggled his body again, an amused smile upon his face.

Goku raised an eyebrow and used the time as a chance to build more energy. Buu suddenly flew towards him and sent his foot tunnelling into the ground! Goku dodged his foot and stepping into one of the holes standing on Buu's foot in the process. He moved quickly and kicked Buu across the face so hard his body actually stretched into the distance before Buu retracted it and head butted the saiyan between the eyes!

Goku staggered backwards from the impact and Buu wasted no time attacking him with powerful punches! Goku twisted his body to the right and placed his right hand on the ground before kicking Buu in the face. Buu recovered quickly and fired a powerful ball of ki towards the saiyan. Goku used his palm and released a weak wave of energy, propelling himself to safety.

The two flew towards each other and delivered a powerful punch each, hitting each other in the face. Goku backed up and started to pant, his power was slowly draining away. Buu didn't care and rushed towards him again. This time Goku barely dodged his attacks.

He decided he either had to do this or the fight would be over so he disengaged his super saiyan 3 form and returned to his super saiyan 2 form. Gohan knew his dilemma all to well. The super saiyan 3 form placed to much strain on the body, and even though Goku had an advantage because he wasn't in a living body it still affected him.

Goku seemed to be refreshed somewhat and began to block Buu's attacks again with more success! He swept the monster from his feet and kicked him hard in the chest! He caught Buu's ankle and threw him towards a mountain. Buu simply formed himself into his ball state and circled around towards Goku.

Goku jumped to the right as Buu flew past him and then circled around again. Goku dodged him again and began to charge an energy ball in his palm. As expected Buu circled round for another attack and Goku released his blast, reducing the lower half of Buu's body to ash!

The little monster simply regenerated and smiled before firing a series of finger blasts at the saiyan! Goku dodged them quickly but Buu appeared before him and punched him in the face. Blood trickled from his nose as he looked at Buu. He had begun beating his chest again.

Goku looked at the sight with anger "I can't allow this to continue" he said "I won't!". His voice was filled with anger and rage "You seem to take delight in seeing other people suffer. And you treat life like a disposable commodity! You destroy homes. You take the lives of innocent, peace-loving people. You even take the lives of children. Well, now, it's your turn! I'm going to finish you! Your time has come Buu!"

Goku didn't care about himself anymore. He channelled all the energy he had and reached for his super saiyan 3 form. Gohan felt his fathers energy surge "What are you doing dad? If you transform you'll have nothing left".

Trunks looked at his mentor strangely before sighing "We won't win this time, will we?"

The words struck Gohan hard, he refused to believe it himself but it was beginning to show, they were loosing slowly.

Goku completed his transformation and charged towards Buu! He beat the monster swiftly and mercilessly. He kicked him hard in the chest and punched him across the face. Despite the strain it would put on his body Goku shouted "Super Kaio-Ken!" His entire body turned a red colour as his aura became red! It shimmered fiercely as he flew towards Buu.

Goku sent him flying into the air with a single punch! He flew after him and led with his left fist. Buu jumped out of the way but Goku was far from done. He charged a kamehameha quickly and released it! Buu's face was one of surprise as he threw his arms forward to try and stop the beam. But it was useless. His arms were completely obliterated and soon was his body!

The kamehameha was incredibly large and powerful and it soon dispersed. Goku fell to his knees in exhaustion. Gohan could tell his father drained almost all of his reserves when he fired the devastatingly powerful wave. He had reverted back to his base form before falling face first upon the ground. He was alive but barely.

Gohan remembered the time his father used the Kaio-Ken against Frieza. He was strong enough to put the tyrant on the defensive for a short while and nearly destroyed him with a kamehameha. But afterwards his body was completely battered and his power was vastly drained and the same had happened now.

There seemed to be no sign of the little monster and Gohan teleported beside his father. He was unconscious. Gohan looked at Trunks and shook his head. Trunks lowered his head before looking at his father who was lying near him _"I can't believe Goku was able to defeat him, he really is amazing, just like my mother said!"_

Gohan lifted his father and flew towards Trunks. He descended slowly and landed beside his pupil. He placed his father beside Vegeta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone on New Namek celebrated loudly as they gazed upon the scene. Kibito Kai nodded his head in surprise, but Old Kai was silent. He gazed upon the crystal ball like a predator eyeing it's next meal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Yemma rose from his large seat and lifted his new satellite TV from the desk "Yes they did it!"

King Kai grinned happily "I taught him the Kaio-Ken". he said with a great amount of pride "Notice how it wasn't _your_ fighters West Kai?"

"Listen North my warriors pale in comparison to your saiyans! The only one that can fight them is Pikkon!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan suddenly felt as though something was wrong. He sensed something approaching them and he turned quickly ready to blast it! He soon lowered his arm as Hercule approached them "Gohan did you guys finish it?"

Gohan looked back towards the area Buu had been and nodded "I think so, I can't sense his power level so one can hope". Trunks detected the doubt in his masters voice. Trunks found it hard to believe that anything could have survived that attack, but he also knew how stubborn Buu was.

The two flew into the sky and began to look for any remnants of the monster. Gohan soon flared his aura and reduced a mountain range that was obscuring his vision to ash. They continued to scan over the area. Perhaps it was their imagination but Gohan couldn't shake the feeling of dread he had, something told him Buu was alive and Gohan knew these feelings of his were normally right…

He turned and fired a small but potent beam towards a pink blob! Trunks soon noticed more and began to destroy them. They moved slowly. Perhaps it took him longer to recover from a stronger attack. They began to take form, much to the pairs dismay.

Trunks' aura erupted as he reached for his super saiyan form "If we let him regenerate it will be the end of all of us! NO!" He released a powerful two-handed blast and reduced the majority of the area to a pile of burning rubble. Gohan looked at his pupil and smiled. He transformed himself but didn't have a chance to fire a blast.

Trunks was suddenly engulfed by a pink blob! The only part of his body that was visible was his right hand. Gohan noticed immediately and caught his pupils hand "No chance Buu!" He pulled with all his might and began to drag his friend free of the blob. Gohan flared his aura and dragged his friend free before blowing it to smithereens with a ki blast.

Trunks looked at his mentor with a face of utter surprise "He nearly absorbed me! That's it!" Countless blobs began to descend upon them. Both flared their auras and released countless ki blasts, in an attempt to stop them. Gohan suddenly stopped and caught Trunk's hand. He teleported them towards Goku and Vegeta. Trunks caught them both and they vanished again, this time to the other side of the planet.

Gohan stood tall and summoned his super saiyan 2 form. Trunks looked at him with a pleading face "I can't let you face him alone! You saw what he did to us" Trunks' voice was filled with worry "Gohan please".

Gohan reluctantly gave in and the two turned to face Buu who had given chase. Gohan looked at Trunks, who still wasn't fully recovered. He channelled all his energy into his right hand and knocked the young saiyan unconscious "Sorry about that Trunks, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. This is my fight now little bro. See ya later kid…". He grabbed the three downed fighters and teleported them all to New Namek.

Videl ran towards him, tears filling her eyes "What are you planning?"

Gohan simply smiled "There's only one way I know that can finish Buu off for good. He's too powerful for any of our attacks but I know one that can do it".

Even Old Kai didn't know what he was planning anymore. Kibito Kai stood in his way "You can't return there Gohan, he'll only destroy you!"

Old Kai intervened at this point "Let him through. This is his decision to make and we have to believe he knows what he's doing". He returned to his seat before the crystal ball as Gohan returned to face Buu.

Kibito Kai however healed him before moving towards the others. Gohan looked at him and shook his head "They'll only get beaten again if you heal them. Leave it to me" There was a great amount of confidence in the saiyans voice. He raised his fingers to his face but before he returned a proud expression crossed his face.

But it was also a sad one. He looked as though he was saying goodbye. Videl ran towards him just as he vanished. The group looked on as he appeared before Buu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan looked at Buu fiercely "The future of Trunks, of Videl, my unborn child, not to mention the entire universe! It all depends on me! And I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me, mark my words Buu! I'm not going to let them down!" His power level soared!

His power began to increase further as Buu stared at him. He began to beat his chest again but Gohan simply , he raised his index, middle finger, and thumb toward the monster. Energy began to form and he released a powerful beam of energy, which tore straight through Buu's body!

Buu fell to the ground as Gohan began to build energy.

Old Kai sighed "This is it…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review, thanks for reading!


	33. The Sacrifice

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 33

Buu slowly returned to his feet and regenerated. He looked at Gohan and screamed! Gohan allowed his voice to pass. He clenched his right fist and allowed his left arm to hang by his waist.

"Buu!" The monster stopped all movement and stared harshly at the saiyan warrior. Gohan spread his legs slightly and began to channel his energy. The young saiyan finally stopped and looked at Buu with confident eyes "Your finished".

He flew towards the little creature and slammed his elbow into his face! He spun around using his elbow as the pivot and swiped his foot against Buu chest. He jumped into the air before coming down again and standing on Buu's face!

Buu caught Gohan's leg with both hands and began to spin him around and around! Gohan twisted his body and planted his hands into the ground. He concentrated his energy into his feet and released a potent energy wave, hitting Buu straight in the face and reducing his arms to ash. The saiyan twisted his hands once again and turned to face Buu.

Gohan cloaked himself in yellow energy and flew towards Buu! Buu regenerated. His face took a surprised expression as Gohan charged him and tore straight through his body! He turned quickly and fired another ki blast that was more wide than powerful. It struck Buu head on.

Gohan stood still and closed his eyes. He calmed every muscle in his body along with his steady beating heart. He had a plan but he didn't want to employ it unless he had no other choice.

Buu burst from the smoke caused by the blast! His face had adopted an angry, almost murderous expression as he closed the gap between himself and the quiet saiyan. Gohan kept his eyes closed and sidestepped Buu's punch before sending the little monster flying with a powerful punch that took advantage of Buu's own stance.

Gohan had spent a great deal of time watching the battles the others had fought with the beast. He knew the way Buu attacked and the attacks he was capable of performing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks awoke feeling light-headed. He suddenly jumped to his feet and clenched his fists "Gohan!? No he didn't!" He looked around and found himself on New Namek. Kibito Kai and the others were watching the battle intensively. Gohan continued to dominate and he was only in his super saiyan 2 form!

"Kibito Kai take me there now" said Trunks, his words had a certain level of anger.

Kibito Kai looked at the crystal ball before reluctantly shaking his head "Gohan brought you here because he didn't want anything to happen to you". His words were quiet and muffled "He has a plan".

Trunks shook his head in anger. He understood his masters actions but he wanted to help him more than anything. He glanced across at his father before returning his attention to the crystal. He followed his masters figure intensively, both hope and rage burning in his eyes.

Old Kai broke the silence and looked at Trunks "We need a back up plan. You sit down before me". Trunks didn't ask any questions and followed the Kais orders "What's up?". Old Kai began to dance around him chanting weirdly as he did so. Trunks simply remained still and watched the battle unfolding before him.

(Because of the time it would take for the ceremony to increase a person's power I'm going to cut it a bit because the z-fighters obviously haven't got a few days, that's the only big change)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan flew towards Buu and proceeded to pound him with a series of rapid punches and kicks! He then joined both his hands and sent the monster hurtling into the ground. Gohan placed both his hands above his head in a similar manner to the masenko and created a powerful sphere of energy. He cocked his arm back and hurled the sphere like a grenade "Masendan!" he shouted as the attack caused a massive mushroom-shaped explosion!

Buu was literally lying in pieces. He began to pull himself together again as Gohan charged another sphere of energy in his palm. He flew towards Buu quickly and released the sphere directly in front of him, using instant transmission to teleport himself to safety as the blast tore through Buu's body!

He searched the rubble and knew he wouldn't be finished. Once again he closed his eyes and searched the area carefully, calming every muscle he had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks knew the tactic he was using. He'd used it his entire life when battling the androids. He suddenly felt stupid for relying on his eyesight to follow Buu, knowing he was much to fast for that. Old Kai continued his weird dancing and chanting. The others including Kibito Kai looked at him with strange expressions.

Trunks however was calm. His mentor had hardly expended any energy, using explosive attacks only when he had too. So far he was able to dodge the majority of Buu's attacks easily but Trunks also knew that Buu had power he hadn't revealed yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan dodged another kick from Buu before spinning his body through the air. He released a few small ki blasts that served more as a diversion as an attack. As expected Buu broke of his attack and deflected the ki blasts away from him. Gohan used the chance to vanish and reappear behind his opponent and kick him in the back!

Gohan now fought his battles with his head as well as his strength. During the course of his training Piccolo could still attack him despite the differences in their power level.

He dodged another attack from Buu and barely dodged the second. The monsters strength had suddenly taken a jump! Buu released a flurry of punches! Gohan smiled as he barely dodged them, despite his predicament he was enjoying himself. He dodged Buu's final punch and delivered a punch of his own. Buu didn't focus as much on defence as he should, probably because he had a great amount of belief in his regeneration abilities.

The monster increased his strength again and finally succeeded in hitting Gohan across the face. He seemed pleased with himself and continued to rain blows upon the saiyan! Gohan recovered and caught his right fist. His aura erupted with a new ferocity Trunks had never seen before. He pulled the beast closer and kicked him hard in the ribs before hurling him towards a nearby mountain.

Gohan created a sphere of energy in his hand once again and threw it towards Buu. The blast split into three circular rings that surrounded the little monster. Gohan brought his fists together and the rings clamped around Buu, constricting him tighter and tighter. Gohan appeared before the tyrant and smiled "Uncomfortable Buu? Now think about how Vegeta felt when you did the same thing to him!" His voice was strong and full of confidence "Before I finish you I'm gonna pay you back for every crime you committed against my friends and family!"

He brought his hands down to his side, they were still joined. He opened his fingers and began to charge a kamehameha! He released the beam quickly and engulfed the little monster entirely. He didn't put a lot of energy into the attack because he knew it wouldn't be enough to finish him. He looked as the smoke before him began to clear. Once again he closed his eyes and calmed his body. If he hadn't of mastered the super saiyan 2 form and the wild emotions that came with it he wouldn't be alive right now.

He sprang alert as he felt the air shimmer behind him. Moving on instinct Gohan dodged the energy blast aimed for his head. He suddenly smiled as another volley flew past him! Buu circled the sky releasing small but powerful energy balls towards the saiyan. He either dodged them completely or let them pass by.

Gohan suddenly flared his aura, repelling the blast back towards Buu. The beast dodged them all before returning his attention to Gohan. He began to beat his chest as he yelled. His power level was slowly rising again. Gohan raised an eyebrow in surprise before his composure returned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was beginning to get angry. Old Kai had been dancing around him for the duration of the fight and he was beginning to get annoyed "How much longer is this gonna take!?" He was eager to get this ceremony over with so he could rejoin his mentor.

Old Kai didn't offer a reply and continued with the dance before dropping to a seat before Trunks "Kids these days have no patience!" He said in an annoyed manner "Now sit still and clear your mind".

Trunks shook his head and sighed "How am I supposed to clear my mind when my best friend is fighting the hardest battle of his life!?" Old Kai cast him a silencing glare and Trunks reluctantly cleared his mind, but he kept looking at the battle _"You better not die"_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buu's power continued to grow as Gohan stood still. He glanced across at the top of a mountain and saw Hercule sitting near a large rock _"I forgot to take him to New Namek with the others! I hope he has the sense to stay clear of the fighting. Now"_ he thought as he returned his attention to Buu _"How long are you gonna beat your chest like a retarded ape?"_

Buu suddenly stopped and glared at Gohan before flying towards him! Gohan barely dodged his fist at it flew past his skull _"Dam it! His speed has shot through the roof!"_

Gohan couldn't dodge the next attack and was kicked hard in the chest before getting smacked to the ground! Buu flew after him and caught his skull. He began to drag the saiyan through the earth and then sent him flying into a mountain range.

Gohan shook of the damage and ripped his tattered shirt off revealing the blue shirt beneath. He looked at Buu with an excited expression before clenching his fists. He increased his strength to a new level and flew towards Buu! Buu disappeared from his view and appeared high above the planet. He began to release a series of powerful ki blasts upon the planet!

Gohan looked around in confusion but then he realized the monsters plan. He wasn't attacking Gohan. His blasts flew past the World of The Kais and fell upon the rest of otherworld! King Kai dove for cover as an energy blast flew towards him!

Tien turned quickly and diverted another's course before flying into the sky, accompanied by Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Pikkon. Piccolo reached for Kami's power. His aura became white and rigid as he released a series of continual ki blasts in order to protect otherworld and it's inhabitants! Pikkon did the same. Some blasts did hit but they didn't hit any of the inhabitants.

Gohan now had no other option. If he stood by and watched the people he was fighting to protect would be erased from existence, even the dragon balls wouldn't be able to revive them. Gohan flew between Buu and the inhabitants and summoned his super saiyan 3 form! Piccolo smiled as he felt his pupils energy grow more and more "Keep it together guys!"

Gohan yelled as he completed the transformation. He flew towards Buu and vanished from sight before reappearing before him! He clenched his fist tightly as he punched straight through the little monster. Gohan twisted quickly and kicked him in the skull before releasing a shockwave of yellow energy which engulfed the little Majin!

Gohan descended and landed upon a thin rock formation shaped like a pillar. He gazed at Buu coldly as he raised his hands above his head and began to charge the Masendan . The sphere in his hands was small and compact but it contained massive amounts of energy which was only strengthened by the super saiyan 3 form.

He cocked his arm back and threw the sphere towards Buu. The little Majin was still engulfed by the yellow shockwave and the Masendan soon found it's mark creating a massive mushroom-shaped explosion followed by a thick cloud of smoke!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kibito Kai smiled and celebrated loudly "He's dominating!" his voice was filled with excitement.

Trunks knew however that the fight was far from over. It would take a lot more than that to destroy Buu.

The others watched it intensively, but none more so than Videl. For the first time since the fight began she thought he was going to come out alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan flew after his opponent, reducing the rock pillar to rubble in the process! He flew through the smoke which obscured the others vision from the crystal ball. They heard a series of grunts before Buu was sent flying from the smoke. Gohan flew after him and punched him hard in the face before flying into the sky and descending quickly, sending the beast flying into the floor!

Buu recovered quickly before punching the saiyan in the chest and then blasting him at close range with a palm blast!

Gohan emerged from the rubble. The top layer of his clothing was blown off and he had a wound on his left arm, but he could still move it. Buu laughed evilly as he pointed at the wounded saiyan. He held his ribs as his mocking laughter echoed throughout the empty planet.

Gohan looked at him and began to laugh himself "Buu your finished!" He appeared before the laughing creature and created a powerful ball of energy in his right hand. He flinched in pain as he tried to lift his left arm, something Buu noticed and moved quickly to attack him!

Gohan tried to dodge the attacks but it was progressively difficult without his left arm. He turned quickly and began to fly away, with Buu in hot pursuit! Buu suddenly split into two and they both charged after him.

Gohan turned as he flew and fired three ki blasts towards them! The 1st Buu dodge the first two blasts but the second hit him in the face. The 2nd Buu appeared beside him and threw a punch. Gohan turned quickly and blocked it with his right palm. He repelled the monster with an aura burst before flying after Buu and punching him in the face! He continued to fly after his opponent until he passed him. He turned back quickly and sent Buu flying with a powerful kick, catching his ankle in the process!

He flew towards the ground and raised Buu above his head before slamming him into the ground! The earth split due to the ferocity of the slam. Gohan jumped into the air and released a powerful one-handed masenko, creating a massive explosion!

He was suddenly sent flying by the other Buu! He shook the damage off and looked as both got to their feet. They overlapped each other and flew towards him. For the first time in the battle Gohan's face took a frightened expression. The first Buu jumped into the air and chopped with his right hand. Gohan dodged the attack and turned to face the other who punched him square in the face! The two appeared beside each other and began to rain powerful punches down on the saiyan who waved his arms and legs frantically in an attempt to defend himself!

His foot was suddenly struck and he turned and ran before jumping into the air and flying away _"This is bad!"_ he thought as one of the Buu's released a powerful ki blast towards him! He shielded his head with his right arm before getting smacked into the ground below. The two Buu's laughed as they began to rain small but powerful ki blasts upon the saiyan continually like a machine gun!

Gohan rolled to the side continually before vanishing with instant transmission. The Buu's simply moved their hands as he moved, maintaining the fire! Gohan descended quickly and summoned a ball of ki in his hand which he threw into the ground creating a cloud of smoke. Using the time he summoned his barrier as the ki blasts fell upon him.

His barrier held for the meantime, but Buu showed no sign of stopping, laughing menacingly and evilly as he did so!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks rose to his feet and increased his power level in frustration! Old Kai raised his arms in a pleading and alarmed manner "Release your frustration over there away from me!"

Trunks reached for his super saiyan powers but he didn't transform, but his power level still increased greatly! His hair stood up in the same manner as a super saiyan only it wasn't yellow but his natural colour. His muscles increased in size as Old Kai was sent flying by the strength of his aura!

"What the hell happened!?" said Trunks as he looked at his body. His aura was white instead of his usual yellow.

Old Kai dusted himself off before speaking "Young un's these days, no respect for anything! Didn't even give me time to get out of the way".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Buu's stopped their assault as a stone struck one of their heads. Gohan noticed immediately and appeared beside them, kicking one straight into the ground! He turned and ducked under the second's fist before vaporizing him with a powerful masenko, one that Gohan didn't hold back with!

Gohan looked at the mountain range to his right and flashed Hercule a thumbs up. He turned quickly and kicked Buu in the face before blasting the second one "Do you ever stay down!?" Gohan flared his aura and emitted a powerful explosive wave from his entire body!

He flew forward and delivered two powerful kicks knocking his opponents across the planet. He looked at his left arm and grunted. He channelled energy into his right palm and ran forward before releasing the mighty wave into the sky, hitting Buu just as he appeared there! He turned quickly and dodged the second Buu's foot before kicking him in the chest.

The two Buu's looked at each other before flying towards Gohan! The stood on his left and right and laughed menacingly as they edged closer and closer towards him, evil expressions upon their faces. A drop of sweat ran down Gohan's face as he looked at the situation he found himself. He readied himself the best he could. His left arm was still to damaged to move properly and it hung limp at his waist.

He looked as the Buu on his right as he began to fly towards him. He dodged it's jumping attack and turned to retaliate just to be sent flying by the other! They both appeared above him and kicked him into the ground. They flew after him and readied their fists, laughing evilly as they did so. Gohan rolled to the side and somersaulted backwards quickly before showering the monsters with a powerful energy wave! He panted heavily as he fell to is knees, he was reaching his limit.

Buu reformed himself and absorbed the clone, evening the odds slightly in Gohan's eyes. A smile came to Gohan's face "Finally!" he said in a happy tone "You've sealed your fate now Buu!".

Gohan's aura erupted with a strength no one had ever sensed before. Old Kai even glanced across at the crystal ball as small yellow lights began to surround Buu, emitted from the saiyans aura "Buu I'm going obliterate you and scatter the ashes to the wind! I do this for everyone who saw there end at your hands!" _"But more than any other, I do this for you Videl. Look after our child"._

Gohan began to channel all his energy into himself. Buu looked at the yellow lights strangely before laughing loudly at the saiyan. Gohan clenched his right fist and smiled "Disappear".

He released his entire energy and life force in a deafening scream, which caused an enormous, devastating golden-yellow explosion that spanned a great distance, engulfing the pink monster and blowing the beast to bits!

Trunks looked in disbelief as he saw his mentor convert his entire life energy into an explosive wave of energy. The entire group was silent. Videl fell to her knees as Bulma tried her best to comfort her. She to was fighting back the tears.

Piccolo sensed it to and looked at the others. He heard Gohan's voice in his head before his energy vanished completely _"Tell Videl and Trunks I needed to do this. Farewell Piccolo"._

The explosion lasted a long time, showering the area with a brilliant yellow light. Trunks stood shaking as he felt his mentors energy vanish. He looked at Kibito Kai and the look he gave was all the persuasion the Kai needed. Kibito Kai caught his hand and teleported him to The World of The Kais.

Kibito soon returned encase Buu returned. Trunks looked at the brilliant explosion and looked frantically for any sign of his master. He soon glimpsed him after the blast dispersed. The remains simply vanished from view and Trunks felt a sadness tug at his heart, his master, friend and prominent father figure was gone leaving only the young saiyans screams echoing.

Tears filled his eyes as he clenched his fists so tightly blood began to drip down his fingertips. He screamed louder and louder. His aura erupted as he began to draw upon his new power brought forth by Old Kais ceremony. He dropped to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground continually until a small crater appeared where he knelt…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this then please leave a review, thanks for reading!


	34. Nightmares Never Last

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 34

All the inhabitants of New Namek were struck speechless. The only sound that could be heard was the screams of Trunks from the crystal ball. Videl and Bulma were crying and Kibito Kai couldn't blame them.

Almost in reaction to the blast Goku awakened and looked at the crystal ball. All he saw was Trunks slamming his fists into the earth as his screams drowned out the smash of his own hands upon the ground "Gohan? Why can't I sense him? Don't tell me Buu?"

The sorrowful expressions upon the group was all the indication the saiyan warrior needed. Everyone avoided his gaze. Old Kai once again turned his attention to the crystal ball and Trunks.

Trunks continually brought forth more and more power in rage. The area around him was engulfed in a powerful wind that lifted huge chunks of the earth into the air! His power level increased greatly as he began to max himself out. His power level was almost identical to Gohan's when he was in his super saiyan 3 form!

Goku looked at the ball once again and clenched his fists in anger "It isn't over yet…look".

The group looked into the sky as a series of pink blobs flew towards each other, slowly forming a shape.

Trunks looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes _"Your still alive?"_ he thought. The young saiyan slowly rose into the sky as Buu finished regenerating. He laughed and uttered the first his first words since returning to his original form "He go boom!" The monster continued to laugh evilly as it pointed at the crater Gohan had created.

Trunks' sadness was replaced by anger, hate and rage. His aura erupted with strength "Buu! Heed these words. Gohan's noble sacrifice will not be in vain. I will give every fibre of my being to destroy you!"

He didn't even give Buu a chance to increase his strength as he flew towards him! He surprised the monster greatly by ducking under his fist and slamming his right fist into the monsters gut! Trunks hadn't the slightest hint of remorse in his eyes as he continued to rain powerful, swift attacks upon the monster.

Old Kai grinned happily as he gazed upon the sight. Goku too noticed what the Kai had done "You released his entire latent potential and now his strength is equal to or greater than that of a super saiyan 3".

"It's not just that. Feel his power level" said Old Kai.

Both Goku and Kibito Kai felt the young saiyans power, it hadn't dropped in the slightest! Goku nodded "That's the main difference. The super saiyan 3 drains you within a few minutes but the way Trunks is at the moment? He's fighting with strain equal to his base form".

Trunks shifted his power into his left leg and sent Buu flying with a mighty kick to the chest! He flared his aura and soon closed the distance between him and the monster. As they descended Trunks repeatedly punched his opponent without mercy! His aura seemed to get larger with every hit as Trunks applied more and more power.

He finally cocked his right arm back fully and brought it forward sending Buu crashing into the ground! He landed in the crater Gohan had created. Trunks appeared before him with a golden sphere of energy in his right hand! He tore the blast right through Buu's skull before hurling it at his feet. The blast created a massive explosion and showered the edges of the crater with a golden light.

Trunks appeared high in the sky to avoid being hit by his own attack. He flexed his right arm and created another sphere of energy. He did the same with his left and threw the powerful spheres of ki towards his opponent. The monster deflected the first and allowed the second to pass through his body as he flew towards Trunks.

Trunks simply flared his aura and flew in the opposite direction away from Buu. Buu increased his speed in order to catch him and soon flew above him. Buu stretched his arms out and caught Trunks' shoulders. He pulled himself towards him as he charged an energy attack in his mouth! Trunks flared his aura and increased his overall size slightly before raising his right foot to kick Buu in the face! The monster released his grip and Trunks rushed forward as Buu nearly completed charging the attack.

Trunks placed his hand on Buu chin and forced his mouth closed! A pink discharge suddenly tore through his skull as Trunks flew away to safety. He looked at Buu and laughed. Steam shot from the holes in Buu's arms as his head reformed. His power was beginning to rise but Trunks stood unafraid. Trunks shook his head "You know Buu I'm happy you survived" said Trunks with a happy tone "Because of you my best friend is dead. But since you survived I can extract my revenge, piece by piece!"

His words were strong and confident without the slightest hint of fear. Buu finished releasing steam and edged closer and closer towards the young saiyan. He burst forward, his purple aura surrounding his entire body. Trunks flared his own aura and burst forward as well!

The two collided with a flurry of punches and kicks! Both fighters parried and blocked expertly as they continued to rain swift attacks upon the other. Trunks was soon put on the defensive as Buu's attacks flew past his head and body quickly as Trunks dodged them. The young saiyan repelled his opponent by summoning his barrier and then released an energy wave emitted from his entire body that engulfed the Majin and sent him flying towards the ground!

Buu burst from the rubble as angry as he'd ever been! Trunks charged his energy into his right hand and chopped Buu back towards the ground. Buu stopped himself by slamming his feet and hands into the ground. He turned as Trunks appeared beside him and shouted "Your through!" The saiyan released a powerful blue beam of energy shouting kamehameha as he did so!

He backed away as his beam dispersed. He didn't see any sign of Buu after the attack but then he looked up. Buu hurled a massive energy ball at him with enough power to destroy the planet. Trunks raised his arms and readied his own energy beam. He released a powerful golden-yellow beam and struck Buu's blast! The beams pushed back and forth continually with neither fighter gaining an advantage.

Trunks began to think about Gohan.

He saw him saving him time and again. _"During our battle with Cooler he risked life and limb to save me. The same thing happened with Cell and then again with Bojack. He's even saved me from Buu by knocking me unconscious. And when the time finally came when I could have saved him I let him die. Buu your finished!"_

Trunks unleashed the full extent of his fury and pushed the pink ball of ki back towards his most hated enemy. Buu moved to the side as the blast detonated high above the planet. Buu released steam once more and was soon surrounded by a white cloud.

Trunks flew towards Buu and formed a ball of energy in his right hand. Buu was still blowing off steam as the young saiyan approached him quickly. Buu suddenly burst from the smoke and delivered a powerful punch to Trunks' jaw as he spun around and kicked him so hard in the ribs Trunks actually heard them crack! Buu charged an orb of ki in both hands and sent him hurtling into the ground with a powerful pink energy wave that greatly resembled a kamehameha!

Trunks lay in the rubble barely conscious. He'd made no attempt to block the attack because he didn't see it coming. His vision blurred and then focused before blurring again. His head throbbed and his body ached. He lay in a small pool of blood. He didn't have any clue were the blood was coming from and then it hit him. He couldn't move his left leg at all and his left hand side was cut open slightly as well. His ribs were damaged so he guessed they were probably broken.

He managed to raise his head as Buu laughed at him, pointing at the saiyan as he did so. Buu suddenly stopped and began his descent slowly.

Trunks closed his eyes. He didn't want his last memory to be Buu squashing him like an ant. He filled his head with happy images, although the majority of them were during dark times he still found comfort in the images they showed. He saw Gohan and his mother. They were sitting around a table. Trunks smiled at the thought, it was his 11th birthday and Gohan had stopped training to visit them.

He cycled through more memories before stopping at another. This one showed him and Gohan training in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They were running from the flames that trailed them furiously, every step they made seemed to increase the temperature even more.

He opened his eyes determined to make one more act of defiance. It wasn't himself he was fighting for. He slowly got to his feet despite his condition. He was leaning his weight entirely on his right leg as he clutched his ribs tightly, blood dripping to the ground with every second that passed. Buu had backed off a considerable amount.

Buu grinned with a joyous face as he began to charge a kamehameha! Trunks rose into the air slightly so he wouldn't need to rely on his legs. He raised his right hand and placed it on his forehead _"I'm not letting you kill me without a fight Buu. I'll make you remember the stand we made!"_

A yellow sphere of energy began to form in his hand. It grew larger and larger as Trunks pumped everything he had into it! Buu spread his hands further apart as the pink sphere of energy gained in strength. By what Trunks could tell Buu wasn't holding back either. The monster reached for more and more power, releasing a level of strength he hadn't revealed in any of the fights he had with the z-fighters.

Trunks brought his hand forward "Masenko!" The golden wave of energy flew towards Buu who released the energy he had accumulated and laughed! The beams collided in the middle, but it didn't take long for Trunks to put on the back foot. His masenko was being overturned as Buu mercilessly pumped more power into the struggle. Trunks nearly buckled under the strain. His wounds burned as he forced himself to sustain the beam!

His mind told him to stop but his heart told him different. He knew he was going to die but he wasn't letting Buu win so easily. He thought about the noble sacrifice his mentor made and raised his head with a new determination burning in his eyes! He suddenly looked to the right as Goku stood beside him, his super saiyan aura shimmering wildly. He released a mighty kamehameha which joined with Trunks' masenko!

The two pushed with all their might but Buu simply equalled them and eventually pushed them back once again! Goku's aura erupted as he reached for his super saiyan 2 powers, which managed to even the struggle once more! _"We can do this!"_ thought trunks but his hopefulness was soon replaced by dread as Buu released more. Goku increased his strength again. Trunks could see the determination burning in his eyes. Trunks didn't care about himself anymore and reached for every ounce of latent potential Old Kai had released! His white aura erupted alongside Goku's and they finally began to turn the tables on the Majin.

Buu was now struggling. The beam was only inches away from overwhelming him but once again he fought back, this time increasing the size of his body as he brought forth more power! Goku didn't have access to super saiyan 3 because it would drain the remainder of his reserves which meant he wouldn't be able to sustain his kamehameha.

Kibito appeared behind them with a conscious Vegeta. The saiyan prince appeared beside his son and spread his wounded arms wide apart, creating spheres of ki in both! Lightning formed as he brought his hands together joining the spheres as one "Final Flash!" The yellow wave joined the others!

Despite the fact they had more people they were all tired and wounded and Buu soon began to push them back once again. Hercule even helped although his contribution was limited if noticed at all. He hurled large rocks at Buu which only served to anger him further to the point he released a powerful scream which darkened the clouds above the planet, sending a shockwave throughout the area!

The z-fighters barely held up against the shockwave and barely managed to keep their attacks sustained. Trunks was beginning to feel the intensity of his wounds. He felt he'd burst into flames at any second but he also knew if he listened to his brain the universe would no doubt be doomed to extinction. He forced himself to block out the pain as he dug deep for more power, but finding none…

Goku and Vegeta were having the same problem. Vegeta had received the soundest beating of all the saiyans and was nearly tapped. Goku however had power but if he accessed it he would drain his reserves. They were faced with the hopelessness of the situation they found themselves in.

Trunks' left arm buckled under the strain and fell limp at his waist. Blood dripped from his battered limb. He cursed himself for being so weak. The rest of his body felt the same way but he was determined not to let the others down. _"Gohan wouldn't give in and neither will I! I will protect the universe in his stead!"_ Trunks was suddenly filled with a strength he didn't know he possessed! He pushed with all his newfound power but it still made little difference to the overall effort.

Goku turned to the others "Guys we need to do something. I can go super saiyan 3 for a short time and give you an opening, but if you miss it Buu will win!"

"Don't be an idiot Kakarot! If any of us fall this planet and not to mention the entire universe will be doomed!"

Trunks growled in anger "I wish Gohan was here!"

Kibito Kai stood in disbelief as none other than Gohan appeared before him using instant transmission! A yellow halo rested above his head. His body was fully healed and his energy restored! He appeared beside and summoned his massive pool of strength! He jumped through transformations before finally resting upon super saiyan 3! He placed both his hands on his head and created a powerful sphere of energy. He looked at Buu with a smile upon his face "Buu you're the strongest opponent I've ever faced. I hope you come back someday, as someone good; we'll have a little one-on-one! Until that day vanish! Masenko!"

Gohan's mighty wave joined the others and easily turned the tide! Buu released more and more power but found that his own beam was standing still. The four saiyans nodded and released the remainder of their strength! Goku transformed for a split second before pushing with all his might! Vegeta's aura erupted also as he drained his final reserves. Even Trunks who was bleeding to death gave it his all!

Gohan however was the one who needed to give the final push. His aura erupted as his hair began to shimmer with the strength he was releasing! His entire body seemed to glow as he poured every ounce of energy he had left! He suddenly felt a new source of energy transfer to him which belonged to none other than Piccolo _"Finish him Gohan!"_

Gohan happily obliged his mentor and released the energy Piccolo had given to him! Buu stared in disbelief as the beam tore through his own and engulfed him. He screamed in agony as Gohan sustained the massive blast, determined to destroy every atom of the monster.

Goku was the first to fall and the Vegeta. They were exhausted. Trunks fell at his mentors feet and looked at the beam before smiling. His vision blurred before darkness washed over him…

Gohan finally allowed the beam to disperse. He fell backwards and returned to his base form. He landed beside Trunks. He glanced across at his pupil with a face full of pride. However his expression soon turned to worry. Trunks had exhausted his entire reserve of energy. Gohan lifted his right arm and placed it on Trunks arm. Gohan was surrounded by a warm light which soon passed to Trunks, he had split the remainder of his energy to keep the young saiyan alive.

Kibito Kai tried to heal them but he was drained from teleporting great distances with multiple people. He approached Goku and placed a hand on his forehead, sighing with relieve as he did so. He walked towards Vegeta and did the same. Their existence wasn't in danger.

The Kai looked at Trunks and then at Gohan. Gohan was the only one who was still conscious. Gohan grasped the Kais ankle and transferred some energy to him "Heal…Trunks". Kibito Kai reluctantly nodded and placed his hand on Trunks. With the last of his strength he healed Trunks' wounds. The Kai was visibly exhausted as he sat upon the floor "Give me a minute…t-to catch my breathe".

Trunks looked down at Gohan and sent an orb of energy flying towards him. The energy engulfed him and restored a small amount of his power. Gohan awoke and looked towards his pupil who helped him to his feet. No sign of Buu remained, they had won.

Gohan was still unsteady on his feet after expending so much in such a short amount of time and used Trunks as a balance. "Take me to my father Trunks".

Trunks happily obliged and dropped Gohan beside his father. Gohan smiled as he looked upon his father "You've always been there for me, even if wasn't a physical presence. Thank you father".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Kai looked at Elder Moori and sighed "Although I'm familiar with the dragon balls I believe they deserve it. Please restore planet earth and the other planets to their former glory. Then revive the inhabitants".

Elder Moori turned to his namekian people and nodded. They soon approached with the seven dragon balls. 18 had never seen them before and observed that they were much larger than the ones on earth resembling basketballs rather than a small grapefruit.

Elder Moori spoke a phrase in the namekian language and the sky soon turned dark. A large entity soon burst free from the balls as they glowed ominously. "You who have gathered the seven dragon balls, I will grant you three wishes if it is within my power to do so". The dragon's voice was strong and loud easily being heard by everyone below.

Elder Moori looked up at the dragon "Great Porunga please restore all the planets that were destroyed by Majin Buu". he said the phrase in namekian. Porunga's large red eyes glowed a moment before he answered "It has been done. What is your second wish?"

Elder Moori spoke again "Please revive all the people who lost their life's as a direct result of Majin Buu" said the elder in namekian. Porunga's eyes glowed once again as he replied "It has been done. What is your final wish?"

Gohan suddenly interfered due to King Kai "Please can I decide the last wish? Tell Porunga to revive all the people who couldn't be revived when Shenron revived those killed by the androids". Vegeta suddenly awoke and barked his opposition "Kakarot won't be revived by that wish! He will remain in otherworld and I will not. I want to fight him again so leave me out of your wish".

Gohan smiled and nodded "Please relay my wish with one exception. Vegeta doesn't wish to be revived".

Elder Moori nodded and relayed the message in namekian. Porunga's eyes glowed one final time as he grunted "It had been done. Now I will rest until I am called upon once again". The seven dragon balls rose into the sky and dispersed in seven different directions as the sky returned to it's original colour.

Trunks observed the top of Gohan's head, his halo had disappeared, he was alive once more. Gohan struggled to his feet and approached Vegeta "Thanks for doing what you did Vegeta. My father won't get bored with you around. I probably won't meet you again until I die but I'm looking forward to having a match with you".

Vegeta smiled at the idea before turning his attention to Trunks "Come here son" he said with a voice filled with genuine love "You are my only son and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby". The two shared a hug before Vegeta backed off and grunted "Know that I'm proud of you son".

Goku finally awoke and looked at Gohan. He was surprised by the fact he had no halo "Gohan your alive!" Gohan threw his arms around his father and smiled "Thanks for everything dad". He whispered something in his fathers ear which only he heard. Goku smiled at the thought and looked at his son in a now serious manner "You have to protect the earth, although you've been doing a good job of that without me" he said with a goofy voice "Look after Chi-Chi for me okay? And make sure you show the kid his grandfather! Goodbye son".

Gohan caught Trunks and teleported himself to Korin's tower. Korin was pleasantly surprised to see them and threw Gohan a senzu bean which he ate quickly. He felt power return to his body as he teleported once again. He arrived on New Namek and was nearly toppled by Videl! "I knew you'd come back!"

Gohan smiled at her before looking at the rest of the group "Come on it's time to go home, back to earth".

Everyone grabbed hold of the saiyan as he vanished from sight and reappeared on Dende's Lookout. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Yajirobe and Chiaotzu were all present and greeted the others warmly. Trunks walked towards android 18 and smiled. She moved her head forward and pecked him on the cheek. Trunks turned red as he lowered his head.

Gohan laughed as he looked at Videl. The two kissed as the group began to clap. Krillin more than anyone!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to be making two final chapters to sum up what happens afterwards. I'll introduce Gohan and Videl's child and maybe another character, who knows? If you liked this then please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	35. The Youngsters

**A New Hope For The Future**

**Chapter 35**

**A few months after the battle with Majin Buu…**

**Videl lay in a hospital bed. She was covered in sweat as she held two children in her arms, one was a girl and the other was a boy. Gohan looked at his children and smiled happily before kissing Videl on the forehead "Hey I'm your daddy" he said in a happy, lively tone. He lifted the son and cradled him in his large arms "Hey kiddo. I think I'm gonna name you…Shu". Gohan suddenly felt a powerful hand grasp his shoulder, it was his father.**

**Goku looked over his shoulder at the child and then at the girl "There so tiny! What did you call them?" said Goku in an excited manner.**

**Gohan smiled as he looked down at Shu "The boys named Shu" he said "Videl wants to name the girl".**

**Videl smiled before looking at the two "I think I'll call her Pan".**

**(Just to clarify Shu is a Chinese deity which means the name keeps with Hercule Satan and Videl's names who are named after religious figures. Shu is also a Chinese character meaning plant, keeping with the saiyans being named after food, mainly vegetables, which are a type of plant)**

**--------------------------------------------------------9 nine months later--------------------------------------------**

**Gohan was pacing back and forth in the hall. 18 was pregnant and had just gone into labour. Bulma and Videl were in with her now, trying their best to keep 18 calm.**

**Trunks still wasn't here and Gohan was beginning to think he'd miss it. He suddenly vanished from sight and appeared beside Trunks who was lying sleeping upon a cliff. Gohan slapped him twice, once with his palm and then with the back of his hand "Wake up! 18's in labour! Your gonna be a father!"**

**Before Trunks was fully awake Gohan had caught him and teleported him back to Capsule Corp. "Go" said Gohan as he waved him towards the door.**

**Trunks opened the door and was greeted by crying. 18 held a little boy in her arms as she looked at Trunks. Trunks walked towards her and looked at his son "Hey little guy" he said in a happy tone. Bulma was in tears as she looked at her grandson.**

**18 kept her eyes on the child as she spoke to Trunks "What are you gonna call him? Well spit it out!"**

**Trunks shook his head "Why am I surprised? Even after having a baby you're still yelling at me. Let's see here, what should I call him?" Trunks scratched the back of his head a moment before smiling "I'll call him…Vegeta jr after my father".**

**Gohan couldn't help but smile "Hold on Trunks". Trunks took the child and Gohan teleported them to otherworld. Goku and Vegeta were training with weights wrapped around their arms and legs.**

**They stopped as Gohan and Trunks approached with Vegeta jr. Vegeta flew towards his son and looked at the child, managing a small smile. Goku waved his finger in front of the baby and smiled "What's his name?"**

"**Vegeta jr" replied trunks. Vegeta looked at Trunks and laughed quietly "It's a good name".**

**-----------------------------------------------------8 Years later-------------------------------------------------------**

**Gohan was outside practising with Shu. Shu was of average height and build, sporting his trademark red bandana on his head. He had his father's hair when he was younger which was long and spiky. He wore a purple suit which closely mimicked Piccolo's. A world tournament was being held in two months and Shu wanted to fight in the child's division with Vegeta jr. He pushed himself hard in hopes of being able to land a punch on his father who easily blocked and repelled his attacks when he was only in his base form.**

**Goku and Vegeta were allowed by King Yemma to visit occasionally and as a result Shu had learnt the Kaio-Ken from Goku because at present he couldn't transform into a super saiyan.**

**Shu flew after his father and charged a small ball of golden ki in his hands. He cocked his arm back and shouted "Masenden!" as he threw it at his father! Gohan crossed his arms to defend himself and was soon sent flying into the ground as Shu appeared above him using instant transmission, another technique taught to him by Goku.**

**Videl and Pan sat on the ground watching their training session. Pan had black hair which currently resembled her mothers. She wore normal human clothes, although she trained with both her parents she was stronger than Videl because of her saiyan heritage. However she couldn't land a single punch on Gohan when he fought seriously.**

**Gohan dusted himself off. He was wearing his battered training outfit which he used to fight Trunks, Piccolo and the boys two on one. Despite his age Shu was incredibly powerful, easily dealing with some aliens who attacked New Namek when Gohan and he were visiting.**

**Both Shu and Vegeta jr were trained by Piccolo who taught them to use their brains, not just their strength. The two youngsters eagerly awaited the tournament.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vegeta jr walked with slow steps through the gravity room. The gravity rested at 300x that of earths which barely affected Trunks. Goku had taught Vegeta jr the Kaio-Ken also while Gohan taught him and Trunks the instant transmission.**

**Vegeta jr had Vegeta's widows peak, only his hair was the same colour as Trunks', which earned him many strange looks from the humans of earth. He wore a black jumpsuit similar to the one Trunks wore with blue wristbands and white boots with a yellow line along the bottom. His suit bore the Capsule Corp. logo on the right hand side.**

**His steps suddenly quickened as he released his Kaio-Ken x2. His aura became fierce and rigid as he began to run in circles around his smiling father. Trunks couldn't resist and summoned his white aura releasing a small amount of the latent potential Old Kai released through his ceremony.**

"**I can't do that!" shouted Vegeta jr as he felt his father's strength. His voice was similar to Vegeta's, something Trunks just couldn't get over **_**"He's just like my father, the resemblance is uncanny"**_** thought Trunks as the large television behind them turned itself on. Bulma began to speak to the boys "You've been in that gravity room for the last four hours! I do like seeing my grandchild you know!"**

**The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison. Trunks walked towards the central computer and hit a few buttons. The rooms severe gravity returned to normal and Vegeta jr instantly noticed the difference. He smiled as he felt Shu's power level increase. The two had been secretly trying to achieve super saiyan so they could surprise their fathers.**

**Vegeta jr looked at his father and nodded towards the window. Trunks smiled and nodded "Don't let grandma catch you okay? Come home whenever you and Shu are done training, but don't leave it too late, you know how they get" whispered Trunks. Vegeta jr walked towards the window and slid it up quietly before leaping out of it. He flared his aura and flew into the sky.**

**Bulma looked behind Trunks and sighed "I swear! That kid is just like Vegeta, he never listened to anything I said either!" Trunks turned and walked towards the gravity room once again. Bulma looked at him and sighed "Is training the only thing you saiyans know how to do? How about sweeping the floor every now and then?"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shu flew through the clouds with a broad smile on his face. He performed several twists before increasing his speed further. He sensed Vegeta jr and was flying towards him with all speed. It was a magnificent day, the sun was high in the sky and the sky was clear with only a few clouds. He flew past some birds and grinned as one flapped it's small wings in a vain attempt to surpass him.**

**He suddenly stopped as Vegeta jr appeared before him. They weren't able to teleport the same distances as Gohan and Trunks because they hadn't the ki capacity yet.**

"**Hey Vegeta! Ready for more training?!" said Shu in a lively manner. He was about a year older than Vegeta jr but there power levels were basically identical. Shu was faster thought, while Vegeta jr was slightly stronger. The two had the same ki control and knowledge of abilities.**

**They told each other everything so they would have an easier time improving. They had even developed a joint attack which used their signature attacks, the Masenden and the Buster Cannon. The two descended and landed upon the desolate mountainous area where there grandfathers, Goku and Vegeta first fought.**

**The wind was low but still strong enough to lift Shu's hair into the sky as it blew past him. Vegeta jrs hair barely budged as he stood still a few feet from his friend and opponent. The two shared a fierce rivalry but a warm friendship. They spent a lot of time with each other and often ganged up on their fathers to even the odds slightly.**

**They flew towards each other quickly and released a series of quick attacks! Shu's were faster but Vegeta's packed more power and often put the young saiyan on the defensive. Vegeta jr caught Shu in the face with a punch only for Shu to punch him in the chest. They continued battling, matching each other blow for blow!**

**They both cocked back their arms and delivered a powerful punch to each others face. The two backed up and summoned their auras. They released their Kaio-Ken and flew towards each other once again. They both created golden spheres of energy in their right hands. The blasts met when they thrust them towards one another! The two were sent flying from the smoke after the blasts exploded. They both rose from the rubble with tattered clothing.**

**Gohan and Trunks stood side-by-side and watched their sons train. They couldn't help but smile as they continually tried their hardest to successfully hit the other "Brings back memories when you trained me" said Trunks as he looked at Gohan.**

"**That it does. How did Bulma take to him flying off again? Videl doesn't care because she think he needs freedom, but Bulma? That's a different story. I remember the amount of coxing it took just for her to allow you to train with me".**

"**Didn't stop me though. Has Shu asked you to go super saiyan yet? Vegeta jr won't stop" said Trunks as he returned his attention to the fight.**

"**Yup. He's even asked me to go super saiyan 2 and 3. He's even asked Piccolo to help him achieve it". said Gohan with a level of pride in his voice "They must want to surprise us by transforming, so let on we don't know what they're planning".**

**The two used instant transmission and vanished, leaving the youngsters to continue their fight. Shu blocked a series of punches from Vegeta jr before twisting in mid-air to kick him across the ribs. Vegeta jr retaliated quickly and slammed Shu into the ground! He outstretched his right hand and placed his hand outward as if he was telling someone to stop. A large white sphere of energy formed in his palm which greatly resembled Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, only he named it Flash Bang.**

**He released the ball. Shu created a Masenden in his right hand and increased the size and power to completely nullify Vegeta jrs Flash Bang, causing a huge explosion. They continued fighting until they say flashing lights in the distance. It was the police, someone had seen their fight. They nodded and vanished using instant transmission. It took them a few jumps but they eventually appearing near Shu's house. His grandmother Chi-Chi greeted them as she was hanging clothes on a washing line.**

**Gohan looked towards them and grinned "Police stop you guys again? I told you to train on the lookout, no one but Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo see you up there" said Gohan with a certain level of sarcasm which earned a smile from the youngsters.**

**Shu sat on a seat opposite his father and grinned as his mother set him and Vegeta jr down a plate of food "Eat up" said Videl "Your sister made it".**

"**Better eat it then" said Shu with a hint of fear "She'd only hurt me otherwise!" Gohan scoffed down his food quickly before smiling "If you guys want somewhere to train I can always show you the Pendulum Room on Dende's lookout". Gohan caught the two boys after they finished eating and teleported to the lookout.**

**Piccolo grinned and approached the trio "Gohan, kids it's good to see you. Back for more training?" said Piccolo in serious manner. Gohan shook his head "The boys are, I'm not. They want to use the pendulum room. Let's go for Frieza's minions".**

**Piccolo grinned and led the boys to a room with a large circle on the floor and a large pendulum swinging on the back wall. They stood on the circle quickly and they soon found themselves on an unknown planet. Several aliens noticed them and began to laugh and sneer as they looked upon them "Who are these young un's? They look pretty weak, let's get them!"**

**Vegeta jr simply smiled and uncrossed his arms, letting them fall by his waist. He raised his right arm and extended his middle finger "I'll only use one finger. That's all I'll need to beat you".**

**The tall red soldier approached Vegeta jr with a wicked smile upon his face "The kid thinks he amazing. Let's fin-OH!"**

**He fell to the ground as Vegeta jr appeared before him and slammed his finger into the soldiers gut! The soldier fell in a heap at his feet. The others were awestruck at the youngsters speed and strength and flew into the sky to fire multiple ki blasts upon him.**

**Shu simply shook his head and smiled **_**"My father thought this would be good training? There must be someone incredibly strong here, otherwise what's the point?"**_** he thought as he appeared in the sky behind the soldiers. He flew towards them and punched the closest one on the face before moving onto the next and kicking him in the stomach. At this point Vegeta jr appeared behind him and reached out his hand, which Shu took without hesitation.**

**Vegeta jr spun him around quickly as Shu released a steady stream of weak ki blasts with enough power to knock the soldiers out. Vegeta soon slowed him and then hurled him into the air. Shu noticed immediately what his friends plan was and fired a wave of energy into the mass of soldiers, scattering them over the entire area, however he didn't kill them.**

**They suddenly stopped as an elegant voice echoed from behind them "And who might you be?" The two saiyans turned to face the mysterious person who was standing beside a large round pink creature. He was green in colour with a crown around his head giving him the look of a prince. He also had earrings which resembled Potara earrings. He wore a long blue cape and unusual pink cloth on his arms. His companion was shorter and they both wore scouters over one eye.**

**Shu descended and looked at the group. He suppressed a laugh as he gazed upon their comical appearance. Shu felt their power levels and smiled "You guys are much stronger than those weaklings" he said as he nodded towards the defeated soldiers "Fight me".**

**Shu assumed a fighting style similar to his fathers and blocked the green guys punch "That was weak" said Shu "What's your name?"**

"**Zarbon" replied the alien this time sounding like royalty. Shu simply flared his aura and sent him flying into a mountain with an aura burst! The pink one flew towards Vegeta jr who jumped over his punch and kicked him square in the back of the head "Your slow" he said "What's your name?"**

"**Dodoria" replied the alien "And I'm gonna crush you!" Shu and Vegeta looked at each other and laughed "You defeat us? Don't make us laugh!" they said in unison. They outstretched their arms and fired a powerful energy wave which forced Zarbon and Dodoria into the air!**

**Shu and Vegeta appeared above their respective enemies. Shu sent Zarbon flying with a mighty kick while Dodoria was sent flying with a powerful right hook! The two villains collided in the air and soon fell into a river.**

**The two boys flashed each other a thumbs up but then felt a massive surge of pain as a beam of energy tore through their chests!**

**Before they even realized what happened they found themselves back in the Pendulum room. They felt their chests before giving each other strange expressions. Gohan laughed in the background "It's impossible to die in the Pendulum room because it isn't your body that's sent back in time, it's your soul. It allows you to train in the past without upsetting the timeline".**

**The youngsters looked at Gohan before returning to the Pendulum room. They found themselves back on the mysterious planet. The soldiers were already defeated along with the other two they fought. They looked around for anyone who could have defeated them previously and finally found him. He was short and slim with a long tail. He was white in colour with no armour, unlike the other goons they fought.**

**Shu looked at the stranger and smiled "You the one who just hit me with an energy wave?"**

"**And what if I am?" replied the small alien "If you are I'm gonna destroy you!" shouted Shu as he flew towards his opponent. The alien easily dodged the attack and sent him flying with a wipe of his tail. Vegeta jr however was also sent flying after he attempted to blindside the alien "Do you think such tactics would work against me? I'm Frieza!"**

**(Frieza is in his perfect form just to clarify, although using very little energy)**

**Shu rose from the rubble he was smacked into and smiled "Frieza? This is gonna be good! Vegeta we can't hold back for a second, it's time to use it". Frieza raised an eyebrow at the comment "Vegeta? That's a saiyan name. Your to young to be the saiyan prince. How did you survive the comet which destroyed your planet?" said Frieza in a questioning, almost demanding tone.**

"**None of your business Frieza! Shouted Vegeta jr "Shu, let's go!"**

**The two flared their auras and doubled their strength using Kaio-Ken! Their bodies seemed to turn red with their auras which grew in strength and height as they continued to increase their power. They both used Kaio-Ken x5 and flew towards their opponent!**

**They both punched Frieza into the sky and then flew after him once again, this time leading with powerful kicks! Again Frieza was sent flying but the youngsters didn't give chase, instead they formed energy in their palms and pumped more and more into them!**

**Vegeta jr outstretched both arms and shouted "Buster Cannon!" The beam flew towards Frieza who recovered and outstretched his palm in an attempt to stop it! Shu smiled as he fired his Masenden in a sweeping arc completely blindsiding Frieza and destroying his defences! The buster cannon tore through the tyrant and the boys once again found themselves in the Pendulum room.**

**Gohan clapped **_**"Although Frieza was hardly using any of his power they managed to defeat him quickly after realizing who he was, not bad boys, I look forward to seeing who wins the tournament" thought Gohan as he gazed upon them celebrating their victory.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I'll have the next chapter posted soon. If you liked this chapter then please leave a review, any comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**_


	36. The End

A New Hope For The Future

Chapter 36

Two months later. The youngsters stand in awe of the tournament stage. People moved past in their thousands just for a chance to get a seat to watch the fights. The group led by Gohan approached the sign in desk. Shu barged past his father and looked at the single page lying upon the desk.

Gohan smiled at the result and placed his hand on Shu's shoulder "There is no child's division which means you can enter the adult division".

Shu's face lit up immediately as he scribbled his name down. He was followed by Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta jr. Piccolo, Videl, Bulma, 18 and Pan walked towards the executive box Hercule had reserved especially for them. Videl didn't enter because she knew Gohan and the others were and decided to watch instead.

Shu ran through the corridors without a care in the world. He was ecstatic. Vegeta jr soon caught up with them. Gohan turned quickly and smiled _"So you've come?"_ he thought "Trunks come with me" he said in a serious but quiet tone.

The two vanished from sight and reappeared in the sky above the tournament ring. A large smile came to Gohan's face as a small child flew past them in a capsule plane. His skin was brown in colour and is hair was black. The two saiyans looked at each other before returning to the tournament arena.

Piccolo uncrossed his arms and turned to face Gohan "Was that him?" said Piccolo. "Yes" replied Gohan "He can't control his energy at the moment but it's defiantly him".

The youngsters didn't know what was going on and simply ignored the scene. They were itching to battle each other they could barely contain themselves. Excitement ruled Shu who paced back and forth continually. He stopped as a series of earthlings walked past them, each one giving them disapproving looks.

The announcer walked in and told them to walk into the ring. He stopped as Gohan walked towards him "Gohan! It's good to see you" he leaned forward and whispered "I bet Hercule had very little to do with defeating Majin Buu, I bet you had something to do with it" Gohan couldn't help but assume a goofy smile. They continued walking into the ring. Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared near them with large grins on their faces. Kibito Kai was with them also.

Gohan acknowledged his father with a nod and Vegeta with a flutter of ki energy, showing how much he wanted to fight the saiyan prince. Vegeta lowered his head and smiled before increasing his own power almost as if he was replying. Trunks nodded at his father and walked towards him "Are you fighting to?" said Trunks in a questioning manner.

"Yes" said Vegeta "Why else would I be here?" Goku walked away from the two and walked towards his son and grandson. He greeted Shu with a hug and Gohan with a prideful nod "Did he come?" said Goku. Gohan simply nodded his head "One of us will hopefully fight him in the first round. What do you reckon? Think he's dangerous?" said Gohan quietly.

Shu looked at the two and raised an eyebrow "What are you guys talking about?" Goku smiled and shook his head "He'll be dangerous alright, he is the reincarnation you wished for. We need to be careful, otherwise we could have another on our hands" said Goku with an obvious hint of worry.

Gohan glanced across at the board which showed their fights. He was fighting Vegeta first. The two saiyans glared at one another. Goku could sense the two's eagerness to battle each other. Gohan approached him and smiled "It's been a long time since I last fought you Vegeta, this time I won't be beaten so easily". "I'm counting on it" said Vegeta.

Goku looked and grinned "I'm fighting…Bacterian? Oh well". Trunks smiled and glanced across at the small child who flew past them "I'm fighting him, Uub". Trunks walked towards him. Uub noticed immediately and began to shy away almost as if he was in fear. Trunks stopped before him and smiled kindly "I'm your opponent, let's have a good match Uub". Uub smiled and nodded "Y-Yes sir!"

Shu glanced at the board as the tournament staff scribbled his name beside another, he was fighting some kid named Josh. But if he won that match he'd be fighting his rival. Vegeta jr noticed the same thing and the two glared at the other. Gohan could fell the tension between the two and grinned _"Reminds me of Vegeta and my father"_ he thought.

The announcer lifted his microphone to his mouth and began to speak "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the world martial arts tournament! Thank you for coming. We'll have our first match immediately, first up is Vegeta vs. Gohan! This is gonna be one amazing fight folks, I think I'm not the only one excited here".

Gohan and Vegeta approached the ring. They had made no agreement to withhold their super saiyan powers. They stopped in the middle of the ring before one another. The bell sounded but the two simply stood still and gazed at the other "Ready Vegeta?" said Gohan as he clenched his fists. Goku turned and watched the fight intensively, he alone knew how much Vegeta's power had grown in the last eight years, Gohan would have a difficult battle.

The two suddenly vanished from view and appeared in the sky, each one dealing a crushing blow to the other! They soon flew towards each other once again and exchanged a series of quick, powerful blows. The youngsters looked at the battle in disbelief, Shu had never seen his father move so quickly or attack so powerfully!

The two saiyans caught each others hand, they both had large grins on their faces. Vegeta broke the deadlock by pulling Gohan forward and kneeing him in the chin twice before punching him across the face! He flew after him and punched him continually in the chest. Every blow was powerful and left lasting pain. Gohan suddenly clenched his fists and caught Vegeta's hand before catching his other. He pulled him to the side and smashed his knee against the saiyan princes skull! He flew forward and smashed him into the arena floor, creating a small crater in the thick stone.

The crowd cheered loudly, they could hardly see anything but they still cheered. Gohan descended and looked as Vegeta rose from the crater. They both clenched their fits and reached for their super saiyan forms! Goku laughed before smiling "Super saiyan? It defiantly makes it more interesting". "You're right" said Trunks. They returned their attention to the fight.

The crowd couldn't understand what happened but simply cheered louder. The two burst forward and met with powerful punches which sent a powerful gust of wind flying through the crowd! Their cheers soon turned to screams as their personal belongings were sent flying into the distance. The two saiyans simply brought forth more and more power until one succeeded in hitting the other. The break came from Vegeta who slammed Gohan into the floor before kicking him into the sky!

They met in the air with a flurry of punches and kicks! They descended as they continued to attack each other until they landed on the arena floor. The soon rose back into the air. They both assumed their super saiyan 2 forms and continue their heated battle high above the ring.

Goku was beginning to get worried, the two were putting the crowd in anger if they used any more energy. He vanished from view and reappeared high in the sky out of view of the crowd. Gohan stopped beside him and side-stepped Vegeta's lunge. He delivered a powerful kick to Vegeta's ribs before the two stopped to look at Goku "Your using to much energy. If you don't stop you'll put the crowd in danger!"

The two saiyans looked at one another and descended to the arena floor. The announcer looked at them as they stood motionless "Uh guys? Why aren't you fighting?"

Vegeta turned and walked from the ring resulting in a disqualification "Gohan we will finish our fight after the tournament, no holding back". Gohan ran towards him and nodded "You got it Vegeta, I'm looking forward to it".

Goku nodded as the two walked past him. He walked into the ring with Bacterian. Goku had to hold his nose as the large brute stood before him "I'm gonna crush you!" he said as droll fell from his mouth. He ran towards Goku who simply flicked him from the ring! Goku turned and walked back towards the waiting room. The crowd were speechless and began to get angry at the fights either being stopped or them being to short.

Trunks was next and stepped into the ring with a reluctant Uub. Goku suddenly ran towards him and began to whisper "I think he'll only show his true strength if you anger him". Trunks nodded his head and returned his attention to Uub "Okay shrimp let's go!"

Uub was angered by his words but tried to keep his cool. Trunks began to laugh "What stone did you crawl from? Look at you! Your shaking with fear, maybe you should go get your father so I can beat him up!" said Trunks in an evil tone.

Bulma heard every word and was shocked "Trunks I can't believe you said that!" "Yeah Trunks that's kind of cold!" said Videl with horror. "What about it Uub?" said Trunks bluntly "What's it to be? You or your father?"

The young boy suddenly erupted with rage and ran with all speed towards a smiling Trunks. He jumped into the air and swung his right foot towards Trunks' skull! Trunks raised his arm to block and smiled as he did so. His arm suddenly tingled and Uub smacked him across the face, sending Trunks flying across the ring. He landed near the edge with his arm hanging over the side barely sitting above the ground below.

The announcer was visibly shocked and began to count "One. Two. No wait he's getting up!" Trunks rose to his feet and looked at Uub "Your gonna pay for that shrimp!" He burst forward and kicked Uub in the chest, but he simply blocked it. Trunks nodded his head and smiled _"That's Majin Buu all right, he's starting to fight the way he used to"_

Uub suddenly released a flurry of punches which Trunks barely dodged. He wasn't going to use the power he gained from Old Kai's ceremony because he only wanted to test his power, not destroy him. He finally ducked below Uub's punch and swept him from his feet with a swipe of his foot. The youngster fell and banged his head on the concrete ring. Trunks however wasn't giving him time to rest and hurled him into the sky before appearing above him and slamming him into the arena below!

All that was visible was Uub's head as Trunks towered above him "Fights up here shrimp". He waved his hand in an attempt to anger him further, which succeeded. Uub suddenly pulled his arms free and jumped from the hole and kicked Trunks in the ribs before punching him across the face. The saiyan fell to the ground as Uub kicked him into the sky! Uub was surrounded by a white aura as he jumped into the sky. He joined both his hands and slammed Trunks into the ground with enough force to crack the arena!

Bulma nearly jumped from her seat as she looked frantically for her son "Trunks!?" The others watching included Tien, Yamcha and Krillin. They were all struck speechless as they watched the fight. Uub landed near the edge of the crater he smashed Trunks into. He was suddenly knocked on his backside as the crater was surrounded by a white aura. The stone surrounding Trunks was lifted into the sky as he rose from the rubble and landed before a surprised Uub.

He shied away as Trunks approached him "That was good" said Trunks "But I know you can do better!" He flew towards Uub and kicked him, but Uub crossed his arms to block. A smile came to Trunks' face as he began to doge Uub's vicious attacks. He was suddenly punched in the gut before getting smacked across the face again.

Vegeta shook his head and grunted "He's actually learning to fight by fighting, this is getting good" he said as Goku nodded "Yeah it's unbelievable, that's Majin Buu's reincarnation all right". "Not so loud dad" replied Gohan "Mention his origins and people will come to resent him for what he could do".

Uub breathed heavily in anger. Trunks regained his composure and increased his strength a little before slamming his fist into Uub's gut, sending him flying toward the edge of the ring. Uub rose once again _"I can't lose! I promised everyone back at home I would win the prize money so I could buy food, the elders, the adults, even the children; I promised them all!"_ he thought "I won't lose!" His entire body was suddenly surrounded by a white aura, which lifted slabs of concrete into the air. He released his strength in the form of a powerful yell which sent the concrete flying towards Trunks.

Trunks dodged the blocks but he didn't dodge Uub's fist which hit him square in the face. He fell to the ground as he held his jaw. Uub wasn't finished however and kicked him into the sky with a powerful kick! He leapt into the sky and led with a mighty punch. Trunks regained his composure once again and flared his aura, releasing his latent potential! He dodged Uub's kick and sent him flying into the ground outside the ring with a powerful kick.

Uub landed with a thud before looking as Trunks descended before him "I'm sorry about insulting you Uub, it was the only way I could get you to use your full power, please forgive me" said Trunks in a kind tone. Uub nodded before turning away. He sighed with obvious regret before walking away. Trunks stopped him "What's wrong?"

"It's my village" said Uub "We have no food and I promised everyone I'd return with food for my village". Gohan suddenly approached them "Don't worry Uub" said Gohan "My father-in-law Hercule has more money than he knows what to do with, he'll sponsor you right Hercule?" Hercule had ran down to watch the fight and replied quickly "You bet! Your village will have food and water in no time at all!"

Uub was visibly lighter and thanked everyone present, especially Hercule. Gohan stopped and knelt before Uub "After the tournament how would you like to learn how to control that energy? I'd teach you if you want" said Gohan in a kind voice. Uub's face lit up and he eagerly accepted Gohan's offer "Thank you!"

They all returned to the waiting room as Shu faced his opponent. He was a kid about six years older than he was but Shu knew he was no match for him. Videl and Pan cheered loudly as he waved at them. The other youngster suddenly punched him across the face and smiled. Shu simply laughed "Is that all?" he said in a surprised manner "This is how you land a punch!" He cocked his arm back and suddenly remembered he wasn't allowed to hurt his competitors to much. He delivered his weakened punch to the youngsters gut and sent him flying straight out of the ring!

He turned on his heel and walked back towards the waiting room. An adult approached Vegeta jr and grinned "Don't know why they let kids like you enter these tournaments, you'll only get squished!" "I suppose you think you're the one who's gonna squish me?" replied Vegeta jr. He glared at the man coldly before grunting "All bark and no bite". The adult growled and raised his hand into the air before clenching it. Vegeta jr suddenly smacked him in the ribs full force! The man buckled and flew through the back of the room before landing in a heap on the other side!

Vegeta smiled and laughed. Vegeta jr glanced at his grandfather and grinned. He turned towards the announcer "My opponent has met with…an accident and can no longer fight".

Gohan, Trunks and Goku could barely hold back their laughs as they gazed upon the young saiyan. The announcer walked into the ring and grinned "Ladies and gentlemen, we now have Gohan vs. Goku! Goku has participated in may tournaments and provided us with great battles every time he fought. And Gohan is his son, this is going to be good folks!"

The two walked into the ring and looked at each other "Don't hold back dad" said Gohan with obvious excitement in his voice "Because I won't". Goku smiled and looked around "Keep it under raps though, too many innocent people around for us to go all out". Gohan nodded his agreement. The two instantly transformed into super saiyans showering the arena with a golden light! They burst towards each other and collided in the middle with their elbows.

They stood in a stalemate before kicking each others leg! A gust of wind rose as they continued to match each other blow for blow! Gohan backed up slightly and punched his father in the stomach! Shu watched the fight intensively, he always wanted to see his father and grandfather fight and now his dream was coming true. The crowd cheered loudly as they continued to vanish and reappear before vanishing once again. Shu followed the fight with surprised ease.

They collided once again resulting in another explosion of power. The two backed up, they both had large grins on their faces. The z-fighters watched the fight closely but none more so than Shu. The young saiyan turned away from the fight and looked at Vegeta jr who was standing beside his father and grandfather. The three watched the fight closely. Vegeta was watching his old friend eagerly. He knew how stronger Goku had grown.

Gohan blocked a series of attacks from Goku. Goku swung his leg towards Gohan but he simply caught his ankle and raised him into the sky before slamming him into the ground continually! The corners of the ring broke from the strain. Gohan finally released his father by hurling him towards the edge of the ring but he simply vanished using instant transmission! Gohan closed his eyes and calmed his body. He ducked as Goku swept his foot through the air quickly. Gohan planted his hands into the ground and grinned as he kicked his father in the chest!

Goku recovered quickly and fired a small ki blast towards his son! Gohan fired a weak wave into the ground and propelled himself to safety. The two looked at each other once again and laughed. They assumed a completely unknown stance before Goku flew into the sky. Gohan smiled as his father began charging a kamehameha. He rose into the sky also and placed both his hands on his forehead and began to charge the masenko. The two released the beams towards one another which resulted in a mighty explosion which sent both fighters flying into the ground in a cloud of smoke.

Videl and Chi-Chi were worried but then returned to their seats after Piccolo told them they were fine. Shu looked at the smoke frantically trying to locate either member of his family. The two suddenly rose from the rubble. Gohan's shirt was completely blown off as was Goku's. The crowd erupted with cheer as the two flew towards each other once again!

They caught each others hands and began to push with all their might. Gohan began to push his father back only for Goku to push him back. The two continued pushing because they knew the fight would drag on forever unless one was knocked out of the ring. The two summoned their super saiyan 2 powers. The concrete slabs which lined the top of the ring began to rise into the air as they released more and more power.

The crowd cheered louder and louder, but their cheers were soon drowned out by the strength of the wind. Lightning surged around the saiyans hands as a small crater began to form where they were standing. Gohan suddenly increased his strength further and transformed into a super saiyan 3. Goku was visibly surprised and Gohan took advantage of that by kicking his father into the air! He appeared above him and punched him towards the ground! Goku landed outside the ring and looked at his son and smiled "Well done Gohan!"

Gohan nodded at his father and smiled. He returned his attention to Vegeta "I'll deal with you later" he said in a sarcastic manner earning a small grin from the saiyan prince.

Trunks approached the announcer "Let the boys fight next" he handed him a handful of notes and smiled. The announcer pocketed the money and turned to face the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen! We've had a slight change in the program. Instead of Trunks' match we will have the young warriors Shu and Vegeta jr next. Give these boys a round of applause!"

The crowd erupted with cheer as the two young saiyans approached the ring. Goku and Vegeta looked at one another before returning their attention to the youngsters. Gohan flew towards the box and entered through the window, he had returned to his base form. He sat beside Videl and Pan and took them down towards the waiting room. Shu noticed his family present and waved at them.

The two youngsters looked at one another before smiling "This is it Shu" said Vegeta jr "Sorry but I'm gonna win". Shu shook his head and grinned "I don't think so Vegeta, I've been training harder than you think, I have a few surprises ready for you" said Shu in a confident tone. "Your bluffing" replied Vegeta jr. "Only one way to know Vegeta. Let's go!" The two flew towards each other and met with a flurry of fast punches and kicks! The crowd cheered loudly as they continued to rain blows upon the other. They collided with a kick and then with a punch. Despite the fact Shu was nine months older the two were completely even. Their power level, their strength, their speed, everything was identical. They were even the same height and build.

Their bodies were surrounded by a red aura as they released their Kaio-Ken x2! Their attacks became stronger and faster as they continued to match each other blow for blow. Vegeta couldn't help but remember the first fight he had with Goku _"That Kaio-Ken was annoying"_ Goku smiled as he watched the fight "Sorry Vegeta I had to learn them it, makes the fight more interesting!" he said in a lively manner.

They rose into the air as they continued to exchange blows. Shu smacked Vegeta jr across the face only for Vegeta jr to do the same! They both cocked their arms back and punched the other in the face. They both performed a twist before descending to the arena floor once again. Shu smiled "Warm ups over" he said as Vegeta jr grinned with excitement. Their saiyan blood began to boil as they edged ever closer to the other.

They both released Kaio-Ken x3 and flew towards each other once again! Their fists collided and sent a powerful shockwave trough the arena floor, cracking it further. They backed up before flying towards one another once again. Shu ducked below Vegeta jrs fist and delivered a powerful uppercut which Vegeta jr barely avoided! He retaliated by punching Shu in the gut, but the young saiyan caught his fist with his left hand. Their auras increased once again as they increased their strength further.

Videl nodded her head with pride before looking up at Gohan. A large grin covered his face as Trunks walked towards him "This is getting good" he said "Makes me want to fight you". Gohan turned his head away from the fight for the first time since it started and smiled "I'll fight you tomorrow. I need to keep my promise to Vegeta first".

Shu dropped to all fours and propelled himself into the air with a weak aura burst! Vegeta jr looked up and leapt into the sky, he easily overtook his rival and joined both hid hands! He brought them down quickly but only struck an afterimage. Vegeta jr turned quickly and struck a ki blast into the sky. Shu stood a few feet from him and smiled "You've improved Vegeta. This is exciting!" Vegeta jr nodded and clenched his fists once again "I'm sorry Shu but I'm going to win!" He descended to the ground and began to channel his energy.

Shu descended also and watched him closely. Vegeta jr suddenly released his energy. His hair shifted between light purple and golden yellow. His eyes did the same, shifting from black to green. Trunks smiled with pride as his son nearly completed his super saiyan transformation. Vegeta jr released his energy and yelled as he completed the form. Shu stood awestruck and then smiled "…Very good Vegeta. Now allow me!" Vegeta jr raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Shu clenched his fists and began to draw upon his own power. His hair began to shift from black to golden yellow as his eyes shifted from black to green. His long hair stood up, giving him the appearance of a super saiyan 3 only he had eyebrows. He completed the transformation by releasing his energy. The entire arena was showered with a bright golden light as the two young super saiyans stared at the other.

Gohan nodded his head and grinned _"Well done Shu. Your power is incredible"_. Videl looked at Gohan in disbelief "When did he become a super saiyan?" she said in a surprised tone. Pan looked at her brother and grinned "Go get him Shu!" Gohan shook his head "I knew he'd obtained it but I don't know for how long. He didn't have it two months ago so he must have learned it between then and now. Well done son" said Gohan with a great amount of pride.

The boys burst forward and continued to land blows upon the other. Shu caught his ankle and slammed him into the ground the same way Gohan had done to Goku. Vegeta jr twisted his body to free himself and ducked below Shu's fist before slamming his fist into his friends gut! Shu growled with pain but then raised his hand above his head and smacked Vegeta jr in the face before kicking him in the chest! He flew after his friend and punched him continually in the stomach. Vegeta jr opened his eyes, determination burning! He twisted his body quickly and kicked Shu in the face before smashing him into the middle of the ring. Shu flared his aura and extended the size of the crater by vaporizing some of the stone.

The two looked at one another and charged energy in their hands. Vegeta jr stretched his arms out wide, balls of energy forming in each hand. Shu cocked his right arm back and formed a sphere of golden ki. Vegeta jr smiled "This is it Shu". Shu brought his left hand to his forehead and began to charge a masenko. Gohan raised an eyebrow and contacted Piccolo _"Is he using the masenko and Masenden at the same time?"_

"Looking that way" replied Piccolo. Shu released the masenko as Vegeta jr released the buster cannon! The beams collided, scattering pieces of concrete around the ring and creating a powerful gust of wind. Shu smiled and hurled the Masenden into the air "Burst!" he shouted. The sphere suddenly exploded and scattered small but powerful ki blasts upon the ring. Shu controlled the blast so none would hit the crowd. The young saiyans were engulfed in a golden light but the light soon gave way to a mighty explosion!

The z-fighters looked at each other in desperation. Gohan and Trunks flew towards the ring quickly and inspected the smoke. Without hesitating Gohan entered and soon emerged with both boys in his arms, they were unconscious and in their base forms.

Gohan walked towards the waiting room and lay the boys down "They overdid it as usual" he said. Their bodies were battered and their clothes were tattered. Kibito Kai approached and engulfed the boys in a warm light. They awoke quickly and looked at the other "What happened?" said Shu. Trunks shook his head "It was a draw, a fitting result if you ask me".

The boys looked at each other and smiled. They shook each others hand before looking at their fathers and grandfathers. The whole group laughed. The group gazed into the horizon. The world was finally at peace…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of my fic. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all those who took the time to read and review, thanks again. I may even make another fic telling Shu's and Vegeta jrs adventures, who knows? If you liked this then please review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
